Sleeping Memories
by Sleeping Memories
Summary: The time has come young Ryan, surpress your feelings for the powers of darkness will manipulate your heart.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_It all started with a fourteen year old boy wielding the Keyblade, then it all evolved into an adventure._

_He fought against Ansem the seeker of darkness, he took on his memories inside of castle oblivion, he even destroyed Organization XIII..._

_Yes it is true that Sora took on various members of the Organization... _

_Just receiving a letter from the king, Kairi thought the two boy's Riku, and Sora should rest before even thinking about taking on another adventure. They both agreed to take a few months rest to catch up with their family, and friends on the island. _

_Three years passed of the boy's vacation and "The World That Never Was" became "Moonlit City."_

_People from Twilight Town migrated through Betwixt and Between in order to get to the new city. The moonlight provided all the light they needed, in a way it soothed them._

_But one day... it rained, it hadn't rained in the town for three years, but why now, why today?_

_**The Report: Part One of Seven**_

_**The door to darkness rests in the halls of Oblivion**_

_**But what lyes beyond the door?**_

_**Could it be a new enemy?**_

_**Or a friend?**_

_**Once the door is opened, there is no turning back**_

_**This is why I plan on going in there myself**_

_**I will say goodbye to the light, and take my first steps into the one true darkness**_

_**I can feel my strength rising as the light escapes from my heart**_

_**The shadows have become one with me**_

_**But as I stand in this new world what is my destiny?**_

_**Was I meant to discover it?**_

_**Was I meant to become one with it?**_

_**If so, why?**_

_**I want to find the path to darkness and become darkness itself**_

_**But the only way to accomplish my task is to find the true Darkness**_

_**But where does it lye?**_

_**Is it a Shadow, a Dusk, or an Anti?**_

The five friends stood together at the top of the large skyscraper. One had platinum blonde hair with red streaks running down the sides. He wore a silver jacket with a pair of black pants along with a pair of gray shoes. He was about fourteen, and his name was Takumi. There was a girl with blonde hair with her hair tied into two ponytails. She wore a white T-shirt with a blue jeans miniskirt. Her name was Roxanne and she was also fourteen. The girl next to her had silver hair and was about fourteen also. She had blue eyes, and wore a pink no sleeve shirt with a black silk skirt, her name was Yumi. There was a boy with black hair with yellow streaks running down the center of his head. He was wearing a silver jacket, with a black shirt, and light blue jeans pants. He was exactly fifteen his name was Kazuma. Finally the last boy, brown hair white jacket with a hood, along with a pair of black pants unnoticed sat looking out at the Moonlit sky he was fifteen years old, but also the most mysterious among the five.

"Hey guys," the boy called his brown silk type hair blew in the wind, "how long do you think we're going to stay together like this?"

All of the friends were now staring out at the Moonlit, thinking about this question.

"Well, we've all got to grow apart sometimes," Takumi blurted out breaking the silence.

Yumi slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red mark, "how could you say something like that?"

"Yumi, we've all got to grow apart sometimes. Nobody will ever be together forever, love isn't even eternal," Roxanne said as she rubbed the mark on Takumi's face.

"Do you think we'll ever be separated?" the boy asked.

"Well, even if we did most likely we'd all find each other again," Kazuma said. The five friends agreed.

"You know what," the boy said turning away from the Moonlit sky, "I think your right." He walked towards the edge of the building and hung on to the rail. "Let's make a promise, if we ever get separated, no matter what it takes we'll find each other again." All five of them nodded there heads. A slight breeze blew across the sky.

"Anyways let's head home," Takumi said, "the first day of summer is tomorrow, and I don't wan to eat into my fun time."

Takumi opened the door to the staircase that led down to the first floor. "Hey, you coming?" asked Kazuma.

"In a minute!" he called back still staring out into the Moonlit sky. _I promise before I leave this place, I will get a kiss from her. _He turned around and walked towards the door of the staircase. It was locked. "What the..." He pushed agaist it as hard as he could. "What the..."

A cold shivering feeling ran up his spine, and the boy froze in his tracks. He turned around and looked up at the cloudy sky, a drop of cold watter splattered on his nose, and then another, then another. It was raining.

"What are the chances?" the boy asked himself. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and warm himself, but it wasn't working well. He sat back on the edge of the skyscraper and continued to stare out into the sky. The moon seemed strange, it was a greenish color, and it was glowing brighter than before.

He reached his hand out towards the moonlight and acted as if he were about to touch it, but he knew he couldn't. But as if he were being pulled by a strange unseen force, his butt shifted forwards and he fell face first over the building.

He felt a strange sensation as his body slowly drifted into the sky, limp and lifeless, like a rag doll. There was no sound; nothing. The moon shone below him, and he saw the ground gradually sinking away into the distance. _What's happening_, he thought, looking around.

He saw his arms and legs dangling off his body like mere strings as his chest was heaved upwards, as if being pulled up by a claw.

He heard whispers of people, he looked up as if he were meant to, and stared out into these strange streets. It was sunset, or was it the rising Twilight. _Twilight Town? _

He could feel the wind whipping away at his body. Somehow though, he was falling upwards. He shook his head in disbelief.

The town began to disappear from view, and as he looked forwards, he saw a dark night sky. Cold filled his lungs as he entered what appeared to be water. The water separated and exploded outwards as the boy fell in, but surprisingly, he could breathe, and he didn't feel wet. His foot touched solid ground that he thought was water. _What is this place…?_

He was standing on what appeared to be nothing, after he scanned the area he walked about two steps not sensing danger. Suddenly, billions of white birds which had never been seen in his world rose from the solid object revealing a bright light, which showed a perfect picture of a crown under his feet.

"Huh?" he gasped for he recognized the black crown. He reached deep into his white shirt and drew out a black crown pendant hanging around his neck by a chain. He gripped it in his pale hand tightly.

The boy stepped forwards, tucking his pendant back into his shirt.

Then breaking the silence, was a voice. A man's voice, he turned around to see a man in a black raincoat approaching him. His face was shaded by the hood he was wearing. "So child, his invention was able to turn the moon into a temporary Betwixt and Between, well the only problem now is, how do I plan to send you back because I can't find the original Betwixt and Between."

"Who are you?" the boy asked as a scowl started to form on his face.

"What? Not even a simple hello? Why I never," man said as he put his hand under his chin.

"Fine, hello. Now who are you, and where am I?" the boy asked as his scowl faded away. This man actually put a smile on his face, although he didn't know why.

"Oh I make you laugh do I?" the man said as his voice got more serious. "Well how about this?"

The man snapped his fingers and a white creature appeared in front of him. On its face its eyes, and mouth were replaced by a cross that went across it's face.

"What?" the boy yelled startled.

"Yes, do I make you laugh now?" the man asked. The boy slowly nodded his head no. "Good."

"Wh- why am I here?" the boy asked struggling to find words.

"You were brought here for a reason that I don't know, but his machine was only to transport you to Twilight Town so you wouldn't be protected by the Superior, for some reason he likes you. But what with him out of the way I will be able to dispose of you with ease.

A white light flashed in the man's hand, and then a large blue guitar appeared in his hands. He moved his hands about it making sure it was in tune.

"So," the boy chuckled, "you wish to dispose of me with that powerful guitar of yours?" The boy could hold his laughter in no longer. He rolled out on the ground, and burst out laughing. He clutched his gut as if he were concealing it from bursting.

"Hey, quit laughing!" the man said. The boy continued rolling about, his ears were burning red, and his mouth was starting to ache. "If you liked that..." the man played a few light chords, "you'll love this. Dance water, Dance!" Strange blue creatures that seemed just like the man in the raincoat revolved around the boy. They all played the guitar, but they didn't seem to have as much physical activity as he did.

"No way!" the boy yelled backing away from the man and the other water type creatures. The white creature that was unnoticed before started to move itself, in a dancing like way.

The boy gripped his pendant, but the man gave off a laugh. "What, your gonna destroy my water clones with a worthless piece of... That's the crown!"

The boy looked down at his pendant and gripped it harder. _Please, if your going to do anything. Give me strength._ That's the crown that boy was wearing, now what's his name? Oh yeah, Roxas."

"Roxas?" the boy asked in a confused voice. "What did he do?"

"He almost destoyed me, but I don't know about the rest of the gang. All I know so far is that the Superior and I survived," the man said as the water clones got closer to the boy, he continued to back away. "Was it you?" the man asked as he pointed towards the boy.

"No, I don't remember that at all," the boy said. "Wait, you wouldn't tell the truth about something like that would you?"

"What?" the boy asked.

"Get him!" the man shouted. The water clones chased after the boy. The white creature hid among them. They all surrounded him making it impossible for him to escape.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy asked. The man didn't answer. All of the clones grabbed him, he was losing air. He couldn't move, everything was going darker then it usually was. He shut his eyes getting ready to give up, but just that very moment a flash of white light shown down from above. The boy was now standing in a tattered room, with the books tossed everywhere. The staircase was broken down, and there was a picture torn down out of the frame.

A man in a white leather raincoat approached the boy and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The boy did nothing, but nod his head up and down. "Here take this." The man held out his hand revealing a strange object. It had a black handle, and shaft. The blade, hand guard, and key chain hanging over the edge of it was white.

"What is that?" the boy asked as he found his words.

"A Keyblade," the man faded away and the boy returned to the darkness.

"H-how did you do that?" the man in the black coat asked.

"Do what," the boy asked holding his hands upwards.

The man jumped backwards and covered his face with his sleeve. "Where did you get that Keyblade?"

The boy looked down, and saw that what he had just seen wasn't a dream. He looked around him to see that the water clone, and the white creature were all gone.

"Demyx!" a voice shouted from nowhere. A portal of darkness opened in front of him, and another man in a black coat stepped out.

"Oh no!" Demyx disappeared into his own portal of darkness.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets the topmost punishment for his crime, are you okay?"

"What's going on?" the boy asked. The man said nothing and looked and stepped into another portal of darkness.

"Where am I?" the boy asked himself as he plopped to the ground. He closed his eyes and thought to himself, _What's going on? Will I ever get back to Moonlit? Will I ever see her again?_

The boy opened his eyes reveal himself on a brighter platform. He stood up, and looked around. There was a picture of a heart shaped moon, the boy gripped his Keyblade in his hand and scanned the area. Nobody was there, but a strange floating picture of his city with a strange black spear hovering over it. He walked towards the picture and sat down and began to think about the men in the black, and white coats. _Exactly who's side are they on, who was good, and who was bad? Should I side with any of them?_

The boy held up his Keyblade and aimed it towards the floating picture. A bright light caused him to close his eyes, he covered his face and looked away.

When he reopened his eyes he saw he was back in Moonlit City, but there was a strange castle that went up past the hill of the skyscraper.

"What's that?" he asked himself, not really expecting an answer. He started walking towards it, Keyblade in hand.

"Hey, when did you get down?" a voice asked from behind him.

The boy whipped his head around, seeing he was talking to Kazuma he smiled.

"Finally, I've been lost in my own imagination," the boy said laughing in front of his friend.

Kazuma smiled, and caught a glance at the boy's Keyblade. "What's that?"

The boy stared down in confusion. _If that was a dream, why do I still have this thing?_ "It's... it's... I don't know what it is, but the only think I know is that the white crown matches the pendant I wear around my neck." He pulled out his chain, and held up the end of the Keyblade. Both of the crowns looked identical.

Suddenly the two crowns started glowing with power. The light of the two crowns shot up into the air, and beamed into the moon. It started glowing glowing light blue, but it started to fade, fade into the darkness.

"What just happened," Kazuma asked staring at the spot the moon once was. Soon a strange dark figure started forming, right where the moon had been. "What did you do?" Kazuma asked.

"I... I don't know," the boy replied. Thunder rattled causing the boy to jump. He turned around to see the thunder had been coming from the castle.

"That castle? It wasn't thee before," Kazuma said.

The boy scratched his head and raised an eyebrow, "that's been there since I came from the skyscraper, why are you just noticing it?"

"No, when the moon disappeared that's when the castle fist appeared," Kazuma replied. _Why is just able to see the castle? Is he just playing around?_

"What's that?" the boy asked startled by swift movement beside a building. It was something black, something very strange, something he'd never seen before. He followed it acting as if Kazuma wasn't there. He chased it, legs pounding, heart thrashing. He heard footsteps not far behind him, they must've been Kazuma's, but he wouldn't let him slow him down.

The boy chased this strange shape into an ally, with his Keyblade still in hand. The monster had yellow eyes, had two antennas with claws. "What, are you?"

The boy backed away, but notced something hiding behind the dumpster. In the darkness her silver hair showed, blowing in the wind with light drops of rain pelting all over her. Her hair blew slightly in the wind causing the boy to stop his thinking. The world just stopped, hatred built up inside of him, as he rose the Keyblade in both hands.

"Y-Yumi," he said as he wiped the rain from his face. "Don't worry."

The creature jumped towards Yumi with it's arms raised high.

"Yumi!" a shout came from behind him. It was Kazuma holding a sword in his hand. The silver and gold blade shined without held of the moon. His blade cut through the creature like a knife to a cake. It disappeared without a trace. "Are you just going to stand there?" The monster appeared behind Kazuma and sent it's claw blasting through his chest.

"No!" I shouted charging towards the monster. I jumped high into the air with my Keyblade above my head. I slashed the creature, and then again, I continued to slash at it multiple times until I was sure the monster was gone. "You took my best friend you bastard." The rain picked up the pace, and pelted against my white jacket. I knelled and stuck my Keyblade into the ground. I started to cry, until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked me.

"Of course, I'll find a way to bring him back. I know there's a way." The boy stood up, and looked towards Yumi, a dark scowl on his face. He raised his Keyblade once again, and said, "he wanted to protect you, he wanted to protect both of us, and I won't let him die in vain. C'mon Yumi, I know for a fact that monster was from that castle."

She didn't know what to say, she was so startled, he'd never acted this brave before. "Okay, lets go."

The two ran out of the ally, and towards the hill where the castle sat. A small sliver of the moon still showed through the dark cloud which it hid behnd now, but it was fading quickly.

He looked up at the castle, and said to Yumi, "The Castle That Never was... that never was supposed to be. But, I'd never been here before, so how do I know what it is?"

She looked at the boy, and said, "maybe you've been here in a past life or something, maybe." The boy nodded, and walked up the hill with Yumi alongside him.

The dark cloud, now completely shaded the moon in complete darkness. As the two walked up the hill, questions ran through there heads, _what will be inside the castle? Who will be waiting for us, and why is the castle just showing itself. Had it always been there, and us humans are just coming to notice it?_ So many questions, not a single answer. As they reached the door Yumi grabbed the boy's hand.

"Do you think, Kazuma's heart will be with us?" she asked.

"Kazuma's heart--- will always be us," he said ah he wrapped his arms around her, she did the same to him, and a wave of confidence ran through the two young teenagers. The two smiled as they drew away from each other, and opened the castle doors, a flash of light welcomed them in giving them both warmth. They walked inside to see a large room of pearly white, with a large door just on the other side. The platform they stood on seemed as though it was made of stone blocks.

"C'mon let's go," the boy said walking towards the other side of the platform. The girl smiled and followed him.

The two walked to the door on the other side, with excitement running through the both of them.

**Prologue: The Castle That Never Was**

"Well, well look who's here," a voice rang from all around. His ear drums rattled as the key chain in his hand jingled a soft tune.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Damn you kid I know you know who I am! You made fun of my sitar remember?"

Ryan, and Yumi looked around hearing a voice, but not seeing who it belonged to. From the other side of the room, the large door opened revealing a man with a black coat.

"Demyx?" Ryan asked.

"Bingo kid," the man said. He pulled off his hood revealing his blonde hair, and blue eyes. He immedeatly drew his Sitar, and stared at Ryan as if Yumi wasn't even there. He gave the boy an evil grin, and rushed his fingers through the strings of the instrument. "Dance water, Dance!"

Water clones raced around the two, but not one of them were aiming for Ryan, they were all pointing towards Yumi.

"No!" he yelled jumping in front of her summoning his Keyblade with the black shaft shined in the light. Three of the water clones jumped towads Yumi, but he jumped in the air slashing them uncontrollably. He whacked them back trying to protect Yumi, but with each blow he felt his arms getting heavier, and heavier. He knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. Ryan's legs were getting tired, but he knew he couldn't give up. _My leg's, my arms, I can't do this any longer._ He fell on his butt, and his eyes were getting heavy. _I've gotta protect Yumi._

"Ryan stop fighting," Yumi said leaning over hugging he, but he didn't have any strength to hug her back. "I'll protect you now."

The water clones rotated around the two, all attacking her, but she wouldn't budge. Ryan wanted to help her, but even if he could she gripped him to tightly.

The Keyblade in his hand started glowing with power, the boy found energy somewhere in his heart.

Two words escaped his mouth in a soft whisper, "my turn." He wrapped his arms around Yumi, the girl of his dreams. "I will always be there for you Yumi, starting now."

The two let go of each other, and held his Keyblade high. The water clones were still multiplying, but he knew how to stop them. He held the tip of the blade, and the , handle tightly. He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. He heard the Sitar playing smoke on the water. He turned left, and charged through the army of water clones. He finally opened his eyes and found himself standing in front of Demyx himself, not a water clone.

"Your going down," he said as he threw his arm out smashing his sitar.

"What!" Demyx yelled jumping backwards.

Ryan jumped towards him again with the Keyblade smashing the tip of the sitar, but Demyx wasn't giving up that easily. He held the sitar as if it were a baseball bat, he swung it towards him, knocking Ryan back about twenty feet.

"Water!" he yelled raising his hand into the air. Giant water droplets crashed down on Ryan making it harder for him to get up. He turned around to see the water clones had lowered sharply in number, but they were all grouped around in a bunch.

"Yumi!" he yelled running towards the group slashing the monsters trying to get to her, but one of the monsters were unlike all the others, one was a giant ball. It formed a barrier around Yumi, but she held her breath. There was no telling how long she could stay like that. "Demyx you bastard let her go!" He charged towards Demyx with his Keyblade, there was anger in his eyes, and slashed him repeatedly with his Keyblade.

"Well! Demyx yelled breaking from the array of blows. He rose into the air with a hydro pump, "like it?" He rushed over Demyx blasting water all over him. It was to hard for him to see, but then he thought, _what about Yumi!_

He jumped up knocking him off the pump.

He aimed his blade at the sitar and ran his blade through it, "Gah!" He yelled. His blade ran through his arm, another scream of pain escaped his mouth.

"Your better then I expected, but what am I to say I'm not much of a fighter anyways, but he is." Demyx started to fade away, a dark aura surrounded him. "Well kid, this is the end for me, but more lie ahead of you."

"D-Demyx?" the boy said with a tear forming in his eye.

"I don't understand, why are you starting to cry, I almost killed you," he asked with a confused look across his face.

"To me, I don't think anybody should die this way... I'm sorry Demyx, I was only trying to protect, Yumi," Demyx placed one of his fading fingers on Ryan's mouth.

"It's okay, love right? That's a feeling I lost a long time ago, but don't waste your energy crying, because soon you will see nothing you see here is will be." Demyx completely faded away, nothing left behind except the memory.

Ryan clipped his key chain on his belt, and turned around to see the barrier around Yumi disappeared. He smiled and ran towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks you know for saving me," she replied. The two walked across the platform to get into the next room, but Yumi stopped in front of the door.

"I don't think we should go in, it just doesn't feel right," she said crossing her arms.

"C'mon, I've helped you before from helping you now?" she still shook her head no.

"It just doesn't feel right, I think we should leave," she turned away, and got ready to leave.

Ryan looked at the door, but turned around to leave with her," okay, I'm with you." The two left the castle to find that Moonlit city was covered in a giant purple cloud.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked startled. _That started to form when my key chain, and pendant showed a light unto the moon. _

"C'mon, let's go check this out," Ryan said. The two walked down the hill and tried their best to make out what this strange substance was.

"This world has been connected," a voice called out of the darkness, "tied to the darkness."

"Hello?" the two called.

"Soon to be completely eclipsed," the voice called again, "one who knows nothing understands nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"You understand so little, there is still much to learn," the man said. Something jerked through Ryan's chest, he felt his body losing energy like never before. Something was squeezing sending pain through his whole body.

"Y-Yumi h-help me please," Ryan's eyes started to water, "Yumi?"

"She's abandoned you, soon everybody will, but once you've turned to the darkness, nothing will abandon you," the voice said. A man hidden in the darkness reached his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Turn over your heart to the darkness."

The clutching of Ryan's heart grew tighter, and tighter. "Please make the pain go away."

"Don't tell me... tell her," the man in the coat said. He turned around to see the thing gripping his heart was actually Yumi, her eyes gave off a zombie like look. "Will you turn to the darkness now?"

Ryan looked back at the man in the coat, "y-y- no."

"Very well then," he started to walk away, "kill him." The hand clutched down on his heart, everything was going black, and he was getting cold. Then...

Chapter 1

I fell to my knees, helpless, and tired. I felt my heart being ripped from my body, and I could do nothing about it.

"Please... Yumi no," I said faintly. I fell to the cold ground face first."Wh-why?"

I wanted to jerk away, but that would only add to the pain, and death would come faster. _Yumi wouldn't do that to me, it can't be Yumi, _I thought to myself reaching for my belt. The gripping got tighter and tighter as I reached for my savior, the key chain.

"I know we're good, friends," I coughed and coughed as I continued reaching for the key chain, but I was about to give it.

The pain grew until finally I reached my belt. I summoned my Keyblade, and it as my only hope I reluctantly tried to stab her, but I missed over and over.

"It's no use," the voice said. I realized that the voice was not Yumi's, it sounded like an older woman. "Your heart is strong, as your mind is wise, we need your nobody in order to carry out these plans of ours."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I won't be telling you that any time soon," she replied, "you see we are not evil, but we aren't good either, we are sort of in between."

"My h-heart," I said as she only gripped tighter and tighter. I lifted my Keyblade and threw it behind my neck. I felt a great relief in my body as my heart was finally let go of. I stood up from the ground and turned around to see the girl gripping my heart had silky blood red hair.

She held her chest, there was blood dripping from her chest. I saw the fog was starting to clear, I expected her to be wearing a black coat, but she was wearing a black skin tight top with a pair of blue denim jeans.

"Not so tough now huh?" I asked rubbing my chest. The pain had suddenly vanished for some reason. "Who or what are you?" I stood up and held my Keyblade up high.

She looked down, and started to cry, "when I was a little girl, I was outside with my parents." She wiped her face with her hands, and continued on with her story, "we were in a field far away from civilization, but then the heartless... the heartless attacked us taking m parents hearts, but I, I was the lucky one. For some reason, the heartless only took half of my heart, the light, the darkness remained letting me see what the trued darkness really was. Now that I know, it's too late to go back now, the darkness gave me happiness, and power."

"No, that's not true happiness, it was," I didn't know what to say.

"What do you know anyways?" she asked as her hand started glowing with light, "why do you bother cooperating with the light, when the darkness will just eat your heart." The light took shape of a sword.

"Why do you people always want to fight?" I asked myself with the Keyblade in both of my hands.

I jumped towards her with my Keyblade high in the air, she quickly dodged the attack, and slashed my lower leg with her blade of pure light. I turned around to hit her, but she disappeared in a flash of white light. I whipped my head around seeing her charge towards me with hatred in her eyes. She delivered a blinding number of slashes towards my knocking me off my feet.

Once my back touched the ground I flipped and landed on my feet, I tried to slash her with my Keyblade, but she blocked the attack. _Such great speed. _I hit her in the neck, but she didn't show any signs of pain, all she did was laugh a maniac life.

"Can't you see, you'll never win," she said as she chuckled.

"Oh yes I will," I said rising the blade to eye point. I jumped towards her, and swung my Keyblade with all my strength into her gut. Her laughing suddenly stopped as she collapsed to the ground.

"Why couldn't you just leave the darkness alone?" she asked. The world started to look blurry, everything turned to dust, and fell under my feet. Suddenly I was falling into darkness. I couldn't make myself scream, I could hear nothing, but the wind whipping against my body. _What is happening to me? _I asked myself. _Where are all my friends?_

Suddenly I came to a stop as I was now standing atop of another pillar. The picture of the silver crown stood still under my feet. My Keyblade was gone, my key chain was gone, and I was all alone.

"Hello?" I called, no answer.

"Do you know why you are hear?" a voice asked me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I quickly turned around and jolted away.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"There are many questions in the universe, but not all of them must have answers, why must you ask these questions?" he asked.

"I asked you a question, I wish it to be answered please," I said crossing my arms.

"The answer you seek lies withing your sleeping memories, like your mother for instance," he replied.

"Hate to break this to you, but my mom's dead, but there was never a connection between us, even though she died last year we never actually hung out," I said. "She never knew me, and now she never will."

The man chuckled, "don't fall into denile, even though you never knew her you still loved her."

"no," I muttered under my breath.

"Tell me the truth," he said his voice building in rage.

"NO!" I yelled, "LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU, now let me tell you something. I don't love her, I never loved her, and according to these memories I have she didn't love me either, I hated her, and I HATE YOU TOO!"

The man turned away, "such harsh words, but you have another chance."

I looked down, so I would have to listen to him, but something inside me forced me to.

"Your mother is still well and alive, she loved you, and she left to protect you. And for you to be so dark, and hateful, would make her feel sad. You can find your mother, but you'll have to get her yourself. They took her away, and I feel the pain you feel. I pity you, young one. I offer you the chance of vengeance," the hooded man asserted calmly. "The people that took your mothe, are still alive, and there is a way for you to destroy them."

A jolt of happiness, and pain ran through me at the same time, "I just told you, I don't really hold her dear to me, so what's the point of revenge anyways."

"Even after that you still understand nothing, but I think there is still one thing that will attact you attention," I started walking away from the man until he uttered the words, "they are also after Yumi."

I whipped my head around, but the man disappeared.

"Hello?" I asked again.

"Search for the boy, who holds the key, that is when you will receive your answer."

I fell backwards, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

I felt as if I were shaking, but I wasn't scared nor cold.

"Hey, it's time to wake up, go to your house and sleep," the voice filled my head with music, laughter, and memories.

I uttered the name, "Yumi." I felt a warm smile wash across me face as I opened my eyes to see the silver haired beauty kneeling over me. I wanted to lift my head and kiss her, but I knew it wouldn't be right, not now.

"Yes?" she asked me lifting my head up with her nice warm hand.

"I l-," I stopped myself in mid sentence avoiding utter embarrassment in front of her, and the boy who floated above us. His black hair blew in the light wind.

"Hey kid, I'm about ready for bed," he said bending over so our eyes met directly. "I'm so fucking tired."

"Hey don't swear," she said lifting me further off the ground, "it's, it's, barbaric."

"I'm sorry mommy," he said, "would you like some milk and cookies too?" All three of us started laughing. I finally stood to my feet and went to the edge of the skyscraper.

"Why were you sleeping on top of the skyscraper anyways?" she asked. I turned around, and shrugged.

"How long was I out cold?" I asked jokingly.

"Well when we went to Twilight Town we counted about twenty minutes, but the we realized it was getting late so then we just headed back. Kazuma realized you were still missing, so it took us ten minutes to figure out where you were so then since the elevator in the tower was taking to long because somebody pushed all the buttons," she said staring at Kazuma.

"It was a joke," he said smiling.

"All to get up here it took us about thirty minutes since the stairs were being painted, so together that was about, an hour."

"That long eh?" I asked. _I actually thought longer._ I stretched for a while and headed towards the door, but I turned around be fore opening it. I reached his hand out towards the pearly white moon, but nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Kazuma asked.

I jumped, I forgot they were still on top of the roof with me, "nothing, nothing at all."

I turned around and opened the door of the skyscraper. All three of up walked down the stairs, me in front, Yumi, and Kazuma right behind me.

"So you guys got any plans tomorrow?" Kazuma asked.

"I'm free," Yumi replied.

"I've got things to do, you know me I'm busy," I said.

"Why do you spend so much time studying? Summer is starting, you need to kick back, and have some adventure," Kazuma said in an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry guys, but I've got stuff to do, I fell behind in math this year," I said in a reminding voice.

"Oh wow, a B minus, big deal I get b's all the time."

"Well if you would study, you'd be up with Ryan, and I, but you spend so much time doing who knows what," she replied as we got to the elevator. I pushed the button, and looked at the numbers atop of the wall to see it was heading towards the hundredth floor.

"I can't because I'm too busy," he said staring up at the numbers along with me.

"Too busy doing what?" I asked, "thinking about how to get another almost passing grade?"

"Nope, I'm to busy... thinking about you, Yumi," he said. Yumi gasped and stared at him, he eyes glistening even brighter than they do in the sun, or moonlight.

"What?" I asked as the elevator door opened.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked. I was speechless, not a single word in my vocabulary could match the pain, and anger that I felt that very instant.

"Really?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator together. I stepped in not very far behind, I pushed my floor number which was fifty-five, Kazuma and Yumi smiled at each other, but I stood behind them leaning up against the elevator wall. I felt a strage lift as the car moved downwards. To my enjoyment Kazuma would be getting off first since he lived on the seventy sixth floor.

Yumi, and Kazuma continued smiling until the elevator reached the seventy sixth floor. _Finally, _I thought to myself. It was just Yumi, and I in the elevator.

"See you guys tomorrow," he said waving the peace sign in my face. I gave him a high five as he walked out. _Just because we like the same girl don't mean we can't be friends._

The elevator door shut behind him. Yumi slid back with me in the elevator.

"So why were you all stunned when Kazuma said he liked me?" she asked. I was starting to panic.

"N-no, n-not at all," I said.

"Then why are you stuttering, and why are you shaking?" she asked.

I started laughing in order to hide my pain, _Fine I admit it, I love you, I've loved you since I started having feelings for girls! _"It's okay really, I think you two would be happy together.

She placed her palm against my face, she stood in front of me. "Tell me, how would you feel if I kissed him right in front of you tomorrow?" my heart was racing. "Tell me, how would you feel if I kissed you?"

The door opened, my heart slowed down as we stepped into the hallway. I looked out one of the large windows of the skyscraper and saw the moon shining the greenish color it had before.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Yumi," I said taking the keys out of my pocket, but I noticed something else, a black crown. The crown from my dream, but it turned out to be nothing. "I thought?"

"See you tomorrow," Yumi said closing the door behind her.

"Great job Ryan, you let her slip right out of your hands you idiot," I said opening the door. That's when it happened ed, the key chain from earlier wasn't my eyes playing a trick on my, for I was in the hallway holding the Keyblade from my dream.

_What the..._

I was stunned, I looked around to make sure nobody was looking. My Keyblade glistened in the moonlight. I felt power surge through my body as I waved the Keyblade around in various directions. The elevator door started opening, so I dug into my pocket for my house keys, but the Keyblade replaced where my house keys one were, in my hand.

_C'mon go back to house keys please, _I begged. A small sparkle of white light and then the only thing in my hand was a pair of of old keys. I looked towards the elevator door. Nobody. I sighed and walked into my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my door to find the house empty as usual. I lived by myself on the fifty fifth floor of Memory's Skyscraper. I walked to the window, and threw my jacket onto the nearest couch, and walked slowly towards the window. I leaned my face on the glass, and held my house keys.

_What's happening to me?_ I took out my Keyblade, and waved it around a little.

"What's going on!" I yelled throwing the Keyblade out of the window. The window shattered all of the glass fell downwards. _Why wasn't I thinking, what if that thing hits somebody?"_ Suddenly a white light appeared in my hand, it was the Keyblade once again.

"What?" I asked myself again. I looked outside the shattered window at the green moon, it held the crown of the key chain up, and suddenly my chest started to burn. I took the pendant from under my shirt and held it up next to the key chain. The beam of light, the same beam of light from the dream shined upon the moon as it did once before.

I backed away from the glass and ran into my bed room. I jumped onto my bed and started to sob. _Why? Why did he have to go and say that? Now she's in love with him, we were supposed to fall in love. _I pounded my pillow, and screamed into it. I looked up through the window.

The moon started to fade away, and the fog started to form. I blinked my eyes walked away, and noticed it started raining. I placed my key chain back on my belt.

"What the?" I asked myself startled. The rain was heavy, and pelted against the window. I picked my jacket up from off the couch and ran towards my door. I threw it open and ran across the hall to Yumi's house. I banged on the door, but there was no answer. I continued banging until there was an answer.

"What!" she screamed.

"Did you see what was going on outside?" I asked her as I pulled her out of her house into the hallway. I showed her the window, and she gasped.

"Oh my," she said looking outside.

"We've got to get out of here, and into Twilight Town, but how will we get to..."

"Guys, it's finally happened," a voice said from behind us. I whipped my head around to see Takumi standing there.

"Takumi where's Kazuma and Roxanne?" I asked.

"Roxanne is with Kazuma at Betwixt, and Between," he replied.

"He's left us?" Yumi asked. I looked at her and saw that she seemed to be starting to cry. _Oh no, please don't cry I can't handle it._

"What did you mean it was going to happen?" I asked looking back at Takumi, but he vanished. "Let's just get out of here, and to Betwixt and Between".

We ran towards the staircase, but it was being painted so we had to take the elevator.

I slammed the button, and ran into the elevator door, Yumi ran in after me, and pushed the first floor button. She was whimpering in the elevator.

"Yumi, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, he left us, after I thought he liked me," she said in a high voice.I looked down at my shoes, but then up at her.

"Yumi, it's okay, it's all going to be okay," I said, "we'll find him sooner or later."

"Can we go for sooner?" she asked me.

I laughed and said, "we'll look as hard as we can, and maybe just maybe it will be sooner."

She smiled as the elevator door opened, it was awfuly windy outside as we rushed through the town. We searched for the ally of between through this large city. When we finally found it the portal wasn't there.

"Where is the portal? It should be here," she was starting to panic. I placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here together," I said, "I promise."

Then there was a flash of white light. I looked up to see a large ball of pure white. It seemed to be pulling me inwards, but I grabbed on to a nearby rail. I was to a point when my feet weren't even on the ground anymore.

We held each others hands, but we knew we couldn't hold this up much longer.

"Yumi," I yelled trying to keep her away from the ball of light. "Don't worry, no matter how far we drift apart, somewhere in our hearts we will still be together!"

I couldn't hold on to the rail much longer, so I let go. I drew her body closer, and closer. Then there was nothing but white.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------------M-A-X-&-H-U-E-Y---------------

Max ran into the hall not far behind his father, "dad, wait up!" he yelled trying to catch up.

"Can't slow down yet Maxy, the queen is waiting in the throne room, and an event this big can't be re-arranged," Goofy yelled as he ran in his strange fashion knocking many things over in the process. The two were outside in the castle garden.

"So this is supposed to be th most exciting day of my life huh?" he asked taking pants within each word.

"Yup, Huey's even going through with it," he said as he ran up the stairs to the hallway.

"Okay Max, are you ready to become a man?" he asked standing straight in front of the door to the throne room. The doors were huge, and seemed at Goofy's height no matter how tall he was, still impossible to open.

"Yeah dad," the young boy said. _I just want to see how he plans on opening this door._ Goofy turned around, and reached his hand out towards the door. He pushed against it, and a smaller portion about one tenth the size of the actual door opened up. "What? I'm not even going to ask." The two walked into the throne room where the queen, king, and Donald were waiting.

Goofy bent over and said, "your majesty."

"King Mickey," Max said, "I am honored to meet you." King Mickey shook his head, and pointed forwards. Queen Minnie stood beside the throne with a piece of paper in her hands.

She recited, "we are gathered here today to pass on the royal duties of fathers, and uncles... where's Huey?"

"Huey?" Donald called looking around the room.

"Huey? Where are you man?" Max asked looking around the room. "Dad, I'll go looking for him."

"Well I don't think that's such a good idea," Goofy replied looking towards Max.

"Goofy, it's time to let go, we'll go through Max's portion of the ritual," Mickey said winking at Goofy.

Minnie held the paper up once again, and recited, "We are gathered here today to pass the royal duties on to our son, Max. Max Goof you are now the head Royal Knight of the castle. Goofy his equipment."

Goofy handed Max a chain mail armor, along with a sword, and a shield with King Mickey's symbol on the front of it.

"Don't worry Donald, I'll find Huey," he said walking towards the door.

He immediately started searching outside, but there was no sign of him anywhere. He looked in the Gummi Ship hanger, but only found Chip, and Dale.

"Hey there Max, head of Knights now huh?" Chip asked.

"Um, yeah," he said looking around awkwardly.

"Hey Max, did you lose something?" Dale asked.

"Well, not me. It's Donald, Huey is missing, and we can't find him anywhere, and his portion of the ceremony can't start without him," he said still looking around.

"Why can't you lose Dewey, or Louie?" Chip asked.

"Well, he's been studying magic the most... how could I have been so stupid?" he asked himself walking up the stairs of the hanger. "Hey, I've got a question for you guys, will I get to ride in a Gummi ship once Huey, and I are ready to set off?"

"Well, yes," the two said as Max turned around and left.

Max ran up to the library, and in the far corner was Huey just sitting there, reading. He quietly walked up towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Huey, what's up?" Max asked quietly.

"Watta you want?" he asked turning to the next page.

"Why don't you come to the throne room?" he asked "your part of the ceremony is going to start."

Huey turned around giving Max a stare that a baby would when their about to cry. Max gasped.

"Hey calm down, it's okay," Max said.

"What if I'm not a good wizard, what if I hurt somebody I care about? I just can't deal with that," Huey said, his new wizard clothes scattered on the floor behind him.

"Look Huey, I was nervous, but when I really set my mind to it, I had faith, and look at me now, I'm head of knights," he said as he picked Huey up.

"I, I'm not sure, but I'll think about it," he said.

"Okay, I won't tell them where you are, but I'll tell them that your worried. But I'm sure if you keep studying you'll master the magic like this," he said with a snap of his fingers. He turned around, and walked away from Huey, but before he left the room he gave Huey a smile.

As he was walking to the throne room, Max felt as if he were being followed. He turned around and called, "Huey?" he turned back around, and continued to walk, but he heard a glass shatter. He whipped his head around and saw a broken vase on the ground which for some reason projected a strange shadow under it. Max walked up to it, and inspected it. "What's going on? He asked picked up one of the pieces of shattered glass. Huey?" he called again.

He turned around and walked towards the throne room, and right before he opened the door a strange creature appeared in front of him. It was black with yellow eyes, it had two antennas, and moved in strange fashion.

"What is this thing?" he asked backing away. He felt something brushing against his back, he turned around to see another one. He was surrounded by the strange creatures. "Are these... Heartless?"

The creatures attacked, and Max drew his sword, and started fighting. One after another he struck the creatures causing them to disappear, but after he struck them, more and more came. He couldn't do this alone, and he knew it. Suddenly his sword was knocked out of his hand by one of the Heartless, then he was knocked to the ground. He was backed into a corner. He took out his shield, and jumped to his feet. He placed the shield in front of him and charged through the Heartless. It wouldn't stop them from appearing. More and more continued to show up, until Max ran out of energy.

"If only I kept up my training," he said as he fell to the ground. He covered his face with his hands and waited for the end.

"THUNDER!" a voice screamed. A light from above burned so brightly that Max had to close his eyes. One by one the Heartless started to fade away until there was no more. Max opened his eyes to see Huey standing on the other side of the hall. Max ran towards him picking up his sword, and shield along the way.

"So have you made your decision? Max asked.

"Actually I have," Huey said. He turned around, ran back into the library, and closed the door behind him.

Max sighed, "well I tried." He walked back to the throne room, and opened the door as his father had just a few minutes before.

All the people, King, Queen, Donald, and Goofy stared at Max.

"So did you find him Max?" Mickey asked.

"Yes your majesty, but I think that..."

"He's gonna be a little late," said a voice behind him. Max turned around to see Huey standing in his wizards robe in the doorway.

"Let's get this started," Mickey said in a excited voice.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

"Sora, you okay? You've been acting strange all morning," Riku said as he drank a bottle of cool water.

"I don't know, I've been thinking of this boy that I met in Hollow Bastion a few years ago, you know after I fought Xemnas for the first time," he replied.

"Why are you just starting to think about him now?" Kairi asked as she sat up from he leaning position.

"I don't know, it's just that I didn't really remember it until now," he said looking out upon the ocean.

"What's his name?" Riku asked throwing the bottle aside.

"I think his name was--- Ryan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I slowly opened my eyes, and turned over. I saw something silver in my face, and it was soft, and silky. I sat up to see that it was Yumi lying in the grass.

I stood to my feet slowly, rubbed my head and asked, "where are we, and how long have we been here?"

I looked around to see he was standing in a forest, he turned around to see an old spooky mansion. In the far left window I saw quick movement, but there was nothing there, but a flapping curtain blowing in the wind.

The warm sun bathed me, it had to be Twilight. Then I thought, _Twilight Town? I've never been to this part before._

I stared over at Yumi, and decided not to wake her up. I walked towards the edge of the forest, but came to a complete stop. _I can't leave her behind, what if I find Kazuma she'll be excited._

I walked over to her, and shook her a little. She turned around to her other side and stared at me.

"Ryan?" she asked. I shook my head because I knew she was okay. "Oh my god where are we?" she yelled jumping out of her sleeping position.

"It's okay," I replied, "we're in Twilight Town, don't worry." She got up and looked around.

"We have to find Betwixt and Between, it's our only chance at finding Kazuma, and the others," she said running towards the forest.

"Wait!" I yelled. She tripped over a tree branch and looked back.

"What!" she yelled back.

I ran up to her, and helped her up, "you can't go in your current state, you just woke up." She rolled her eyes and looked back at the mansion. She nodded her head yes, and started walking into the forest alongside me.

"What was that?" she asked startled as we walked. She had seen something strange move in the forest, but I suggested it was nothing and we continued to walk. _I sure hope we're not lost,_ I thought to myself. "There it goes again!" she yelled pointing deeper into the forest.

"It's okay, maybe your just dizzy or something," I said as we kept walking. Sh gasped as she looked at the shadow of a tree.

"Okay, I know I saw that move!" she said as she backed away from the shadow.

I laughed a little, and walked towards the shadow, "there is nothing scary about a shadow." I turned around, and stepped into it, but to my horror the shadow was replaced by a small creature with yellow eyes. I stared at it, as I reached for my belt. I unclipped my key chain and summoned my Keyblade. The power rushed through my body giving me more strength. I slashed the creature, and the blade rushed through it like a wet piece of paper towel. It faded, but it didn't seem to be completely gone. A pink heart flowed into the air as if it had been held captive.

"Ahem," she said.

"Fine I'm sorry," I replied as we continued to move deeper into the forest. Ahead of us was a wall, and in the far corner of the wall was a huge crack. "Let's check this out."

We walked through the crack, and on the other side was the town, Twilight Town.

"Well, at least we're not lost anymore," she said placing her hands on her hips, "now let's go find Betwixt and Between."

"Okay," I said placing my key chain back on my belt. We walked towards the town's center where Betwixt and Between should have been. "Where is it?" I asked. "Where's Betwixt and Between!"

"What and Between?" asked a man.

"Betwixt and Between, that's how we get from here to Moonlit city, have you ever been there before?" Yumi asked.

"Confound it you kids, what the hell is Moonlit city, and there is no such thing as a Betwixt and Behind!" the old man was extremely obnoxious.

"What the hell! First of all it's Betwixt and Between, get it right, and second of all if that's the way you treat a girl it's a wonder why your so LOUD, and LONELY!"

The old man put his hand on his chin and thought to himself. "I'm sorry about that kids, it's just that my son passed the other day, and I haven't really been taking it well. "

"It's okay," Yumi said. "But anyways is it true you've never seen Betwixt and Between?" Yumi asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've lived in Twilight Tow all my life, and not once have I stumbled across something called Betwixt and Between," he said.

"That's strange," I said to myself. "It's like we've been going to the wrong Twilight Town or something because I remember this place like the back of my hand," I said.

"Yeah, Kazuma and I just came passing through this very street yesterday," Yumi said.

---------------M-A-X-&-H-U-E-Y---------------

The party was right after the ceremony, and all of us were having a great time. King Mickey was even enjoying himself.

"This would be great to tell Sora about," Goofy suggested. Donald, and King Mickey looked at him.

"That is an excellent idea Goofy, let's bring Max and Huey to Destiny Islands and show him the new commanders, how bout it guys?" Mickey said as he walked towards the door.

"I'm in," Donald said.

"We get to see Sora again! Alright hyuk ," Goofy cheered.

"I remember Sora," Huey said.

"Who's that?" Max asked with a confused look on his face.

"Sora, is the Keyblade Master, and our best friend, you two are a lot alike," Goofy said running out the door.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see him again!" Huey said chasing after Uncle Donald, and Goofy.

Max gave chase, and followed them all to the Gummi Ship Hanger.

"Hey Chip, hey Dale!" King Mickey called, "we're ready!"

"Roger your majesty!" chip responded. Suddenly a giant white hand came from the ceiling picking them all up from the ground and lifting them up into the air. The hand brought them to the other side of the hanger where a Gummi Ship was. It was yellow and orange with a couple of blue lasers on the side. They were gently placed into the ship, and the top slowly closed. The door in front of them opened, and the two youngest members were ready.

"Okay guys here we go!" Mickey shouted. The motors fired, and then the door under them opened up. They fell down, and down picking up speed until the reached the vacuum of space. They drifted up into space and and blasted towards their destination.

"To Destiny Islands or bust!" Huey yelled.

"Oh, I hope it's not bust," Max said to himself slouching into his seat.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora swam up and down in the ocean thinking to himself, _Who are you Ryan?_

He closed his eyes, and floated in the vast waters.

"Sora?" asked Kairi as she swam along side him, "what's wrong, you still thinking about Ryan?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but for some reason I can't get him out of my head," he replied swimming in the opposite direction. The eighteen year old boy continued to swim as Kairi watched him.

"Sora can I try to get this boy out of your head?" she asked.

"No Kairi, I remembered when he mentioned the words "Reverse and Rebirth" he then sent some Nobodies to attack me, but I don't think he was trying to kill me, but trying to protect me," he said.

Sora continued swimming, but was distracted when Kairi started swimming towards shore. He swam towards her and grabbed her hand, "sorry about ignoring you Kairi, but I still remember tomorrow is your birthday."

"Thank you Sora," she said getting onto the island. She ran towards her boat, and started rowing back to her home.

"I still remember that fight," he said looking up towards the sky.

Sora stood still, hands on his knees, breathing crazily. Donald, and Goofy and passed out from fighting the man in the black coat. Riku had left them to go somewhere else in the mysterious castle. The boy stood in front of him with a Keyblade in his hand.

"You do know only those with the purest of hearts can wield a Keyblade?" the boy asked. Sora nodded his head no. "Once light is brought through the worlds the Keyblades will disappear until they are all needed once more.

"My heart is light, and let me take a wild guess, your darkness?" Sora asked the boy as he held up the Keyblade getting some of his energy back.

"Wrong," the boy said dashing towards Sora with his Keyblade raised into the air. Sora blocked the attack, and jumped backwards in order to avoid another attack like that. The boy charged again backing Sora into a corner.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" the boy jumped into the air and attacked Sora from above. Sora fell on his back, and his Keyblade flew to the other side of the room leaving Sora wide open for an attack. "Get him!" White creatures rose from the ground and chased after Sora. He ran in the other direction as fast as he could.

"Was I wrong, was he light, or was he just messing around with my head?" Sora was so confused. He yawned, and then came out of the water to stretch. "It's getting late, I'd better wrap Kairi's gift." He ran towards his boat and rowed towards town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---------------K-A-Z-U-M-A---------------

_Where am I?_ The burning heat surrounded Kazuma, so he didn't feel like getting up.

"Hey, are you okay?" a man with brown hair stood over him. His outfit was black, and there appeared to be some sort of remote under his belt.

"Yeah," Kazuma replied.

The man reached his hand out towards the boy, and helped him up. "My name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker."

"Where am I?" Kazuma asked.

"Your on Mustafar, a giant volcano, but why and how did you get here?" Anakin asked.

"I- I don't know," Kazuma replied. Anakin reached into his back pocket, and pulled another remote out.

"The monster's here are dangerous so you'll need to protect yourself with this light saber, just press this button," Anakin tapped the button and a red energy blade appeared, "and abra kadabra." Kazuma took the weapon with pride. "Now I need your help, you need to help," Anakin said.

"Why should I help you?" Kazuma asked.

"Because when you do, I'll give you something that will make it worth you while," he offered.

"Like what?" Kazuma asked.

"The power of darkness," Anakin replied.

---------------?-?-?-?---------------

The boy stroked his long silky blonde hair as he walked through the town's center.

"Excuse me sir?" he asked somebody who had just passed in front of him. "You must be new , I've never seen you around before."

"What?" the boy in front of him asked. "Oh don't call me sir, I'm only fifteen, and it makes me feel old."

"You were looking for something?" the boy asked the other boy.

"Yes," he replied, "and by the way my name is Ryan." Ryan stuck out his hand, so did the boy. They each shook hands.

"I'm Nero, nice to meet you," he said taking his hand away slowly. A girl was on the bench behind Ryan crying into her palms. "Is she okay?"

"Not really, we both came from another city called Monlit City, and the way we got to, and from Twilight Town was through a portal called Betwixt and Between. One of our friends went through that portal, but we can't seem to find either of them,"he said looking back at the girl.

"Betwixt and Between, huh?" Nero said looking around. "Well my teacher was talking about that the other day. Maybe he can help you out with that little problem, his name is Xale."

"Wow really!" the girl yelled jumping up as if she were never crying.

"Um, yeah. Just follow me," Nero said turning around and heading up the hill behind him. _They seem nice._

_"_So, how long have you lived in Twilight Town?" Ryan asked.

"For as long as I could remember," Nero replied staring forward. "My mother moved us here from Destiny Islands when I was only a child as she told me, but I have no memories of that place."

When the trio reached the top of the hill there was a huge clock tower attached to a train station. People rushed in and out of it hoping to get to work on time, or not to miss that deadline for the newspaper.

"Move kids!" one man yelled at them as he shoved passed the three.

"What a jackass," Ryan said.

Nero looked around and saw a man staring out at the ocean, he turned around and saw the three children, "the world is filled with marvelous things. From a small ant to a skyscraper. The question is can we find and explain them?"

"Hello Dr. Xale, these two wish for you to explain Betwixt and Between to them," Nero said moving to the side.

"Betwixt and Between, something I've been studying for years, and years to come. Well basically Betwixt and Between was meant to connect a strange world to this one, but nobody of this world has ever seen it," he said tucking his hands into his pocket.

"What!" the girl shrieked, "but we just came through Betwixt and Between the other day. It seems nobody knows of it, or where it is."

"I'm sorry I wish I could explain more, but I can't. My research isn't almighty," he said as he turned around again.

Suddenly the birds in the sky stopped flying. The air became still, and Ryan and the girl were steadfast.

"What the..." he said walking away.

"Nero," a voice called. "What are you, what have you become?" A man in a black coat appeared behind him and spoke. "It has begun, the darkness will spread in the hearts of all, people will become nobodies, sacrificing their hearts to us making us whole again.

"What are you talking..."

The man grabbed Nero's hand and pulled him, "we might have failed before, but we will only succeed if you truly want to."

"But I don't..."

The man grabbed Nero's hand and pulled him into a dark portal.

"HELP, RYAN PLEASE!" he shouted as he was pulled into the darkness.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

"Nero?" I called. "I thought I heard him screaming."

"It was probably just your imagination or something," Xale said turning around. "Well, I really must be on my way."

Xale walked away with his hands behind his back.

"What's happening?" Yumi asked as she sat down on the cobble stoned ground.

"Yumi, everything will be fine. We'll find Kazuma and we'll get back home. You've just to be patient." She was looking down, but I gently tipped her head up, "I'll promise you. We'll find him and we'll be happy again."

She smiled and jumped at me giving me a hug. I felt my face turn red as she backed away.

"Ryan can I ask you a question," Yumi asked me. I shook my head yes. "Do you like me?"

"Well yeah your one of my best friends," I said drawing away. "Why."

"On nothing," she said as she yawned. She layed down on the cobblestone road, and so did I. _Good night Yumi._

---------------M-A-X-&-H-U-E-Y---------------

The ship came slowed down as they lowered to the sandy grounds of Destiny Islands. It came to a complete halt, and the door of the ship opened.

Goofy, Mickey, Donald, Huey, and Max all jumped out of the giant ship. Max stretched as Donald, Goofy, and Mickey walked up to a town. It was dark outside and all the lights of the houses were on.

"So this is where Sora lives?" Max asked. He pictured a boy with a staw hat, and a few teeth missing holding a giant key, "ha ha ha, a classic. Ready Huey?"

Huey nodded his head and followed Max as he followed the three older men.

The village seemed peaceful, "I'd live here any day," Huey said as he tagged along behind Max.

"It's nice, but you know what they say, too much of a good thing could hurt ya, ha ha," Mickey said as he walked up the doorway of one of the houses.

"That's true," Donald said.

Mickey knocked on the door of the two story house then waited. The boy who opened the door had dark blue eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a black outfit, with a huge smile across his face. He hugged all of them.

"Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Huey, and who's that guy," he cheered as he broke away from the group hug.

"Guess I'm going to need to introduce myself," he said sticking out his hand, "the name's Max, Max Goof."

"I'm Sora," he said as he shook the hand up and down.

"Nice to finally meet the Keyblade master in person," Max said as he took his hand back.

"Thanks, you guys wanna come inside?" he asked.

They all shook their heads yes. Sora moved aside and welcomed them in.

"Well what brings you guys to Destiny Islands?" Sora asked as he sat down on the chair.

"We just wanted to let cha know that our young ones have taken over our jobs for us and they'll be comin on our next adventure if we have one," Goofy replied.

"Wow that's a pretty big responsibility, but you can still have fun. I mean they did," Sora said pointing at all the men in the room, "and even though being the Keyblade Master is tough work I've had my fair share of fun, but when it's time to get serious we buckled down."

"Yeah like the time we all fought that Ansem fella, and Xemnas, even Riku, and there was another boy, but his name..." Goofy counted off

Sora's face went shallow and he looked towards Goofy. "Does the name Ryan ring a bell?"

Goofy, and Donald gave Sora a blank stare. "Yeah, I remember him. He was at Hollow Bastion wasn't he?" Sora nodded his head and stared at the wall.

"Why am I just remembering it?" Sora asked. "What was his goal, is he still alive, and why did he have the Keyblade?"

"Some things are better left a mystery Sora," Mickey said.

"Yup, ya can't go round solving everything ya think bout," Goofy said.

"Yeah, but can't this be another adventure, to find Ryan?" Donald asked.

"Yes Sora, why don't we make this another silly adventure?" a strange, but familiar voice came from nowhere. "So what would you hope to accomplish during this adventure, have you learned nothing from your friends and past experiences?"

"Who's there?" Sora asked. Max and Huey kneeled behind a nearby couch.

"You still understand nothing after three years of traveling and exploring," the voice seemed to be very close now.

"SORA BEHIND YOU!" Goofy yelled. A man in a black coat hovered over behind Sora. He immediately jumped to his feet and summoned the Keyblade. It had a silver shaft with a gold hand guard, at the end dangled a crown similar to the one around his neck. Goofy, Donald, and the king jumped up with weapon in hand.

"Don't worry I don't wish to do battle, I've just come speak of your endangerment," he said.

"Xemnas!" King Mickey yelled.

"What? Didn't we take him down just a few years ago?" Sora asked.

"Who's Xemnas?" Max whispered to Huey. The little duckling shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmhmhm, you aren't as alert as I thought you would be," Xemnas said. "For only a fool would have fallen for the trick I pulled on you that day.

"Trick?" Sora asked.

"A clone," King Mickey said sadly. "If I were there I would've figured it out, it's my fault."

Sora tapped Mickey's shoulder, "don't put yourself down your Majesty, he forced you out of Kingdom Hearts because he knew you'd see right through his plan."

Xemnas walked up to the King and reached his hand out towards him. He picked the King up by the collar and his Keyblade disappeared.

"What are you doing with the King? asked Donald.

He opened a portal to darkness, he walked towards it, but before he did he turned around and gave us all a hateful smile. He stepped into the darkness along with the King, and disappeared.

"No way!" Sora yelled.

"What's going on?" Max yelled jumping up from behind the couch.

"Yeah, what happened!" Huey yelled.

"We've got to get to the Gummi Ship find the king!" Sora yelled rushing towards the door.

"Okay looks like we're going on yet another adventure," Donald said in a semi exciting voice.

"Hyuk, let's go!" Goofy yelled charging after him.

The two younger kids shrugged at each other and walked behind.

"Looks like this is our first adventure huh?" Max said as he walked along with him.

---------------N-E-R-O---------------

Nero stood in a pearly white room along with a a few white vases. A person in a black coat sat across from him in a chair with their legs crossed.

"Do you know why your here?" the voice was so high, Nero knew it was a girl.

"Because I was kidnapped, and now I'm being held for ransom right?" Nero replied in a joking voice.

"You think your funny kid?" the woman asked. With a blink of Nero's sky blue eye the woman was hovering over him. "Think again."

Nero backed away, but couldn't avoid this woman for she moved to quickly.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"It's not what I want with you, it's what you want for yourself," she said.

"What?" Nero asked scratching his head.

"Years ago, when I first met you, you had no heart. You were a cold blooded boy, you hated everybody who even came close to vexing you. Then when we met, I saw that we had a lot in common, I know that I might be about two years older then you, and that I had no heart, but what I had for you I thought was love, but it couldn't have been since we don't exist.

"What do you mean?" Nero asked. The woman removed her hood revealing red hair, and blue eyes.

"I mean, we don't exist, never meant to be, this is our sanctuary, The Castle That Never Was, along with this world, but the superior told us that those who existed stole it from us. So we created our own, and now we live in peace until we become whole again," she explained.

"So why can't I just live the way I did before you found me?" Nero asked.

"Because then you'd be living a fake life, and nobody wants a fake life," she said as she moved in closer. She unbuttoned his shirt, and threw it to the ground.

"What are you doing?" he asked jumping away. She pointed at his chest at a tattoo that resembled a heart.

"It is the replacement of a heart that you once had, in order for you to live life as everybody else," she said as she licked her fingernails.

"Get away from me you creep," he said jumping backwards. Without warning she jabbed her fingers into his tattoo, it started to fade, until it was completely gone replaced by nothing, but flesh.

"Put this on, it's cold," she said handing him a black raincoat. He pulled it over his head gracefully.

"Thanks for that, I was starting to like having a heart," the boy said chuckling.

"I've missed you so much," she said wrapping her arms around hi, and pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, we've got work to do let's go," he said as he advanced to a wide window on the side of the room. "So where's the other one?"

"According to the superior he is in Traverse Town," the girl said.

"Fine let's head there." He replied as he opened a portal to darkness

"Same old Xeorn," she said walking into the portal of darkness along with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

Ryan chased after the man in the white coat, Yumi was under his arm.

"No! Yumi!" she shouted chasing after the man.

_SMACK!_

"OW!" I exclaimed. I looked up.. What the... The sun was amazingly bright. I was back. Yumi stood over me.

"You were screaming my name," she said laughing. I stood up, and looked at her.

"I was having a nightmare," I said. "A man in a black coat kidnapped you, and I was chasing after him to get you back."

"That's sweet," she said. "What are today's plans?"

"Well maybe we should go to the train station, and get out of this town?" I suggested, "maybe Kazuma's not even here anymore."

"Yeah, maybe your right," she said stretching. "How much Munny do you have?"

"Only five hundred sorry," I said.

"Well, I guess we're stuck here," she said as she looked out over the horizon. "The sun is beautiful today huh?"

I sighed as I stared out at it, "yeah, it does."

I stood there right at the rail. The sun shone suspiciously bright onto me.

"The light pours onto you like a never ending pitcher of water," a voice said. I turned around to see a man in a white rain coat with the hood covering his face. He was gripping Yumi's hand and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. "But where is the darkness, where is it truly?"

"Your not making any sense," I said drawing my Keyblade. The man backed away it seemed he was just as afraid as Yumi, or I was. "Now, let her go."

The man tucked Yumi under his arm, "okay, but you'll have to catch me first." He ran in the other direction, I gave chase right on his tail. I tried to grab his coat, and pull it off, but I wasn't as fast. We ducked through alleyways, and turned over street stalls, but then I started to slow down, I was getting tired. He ran after him regardless, not caring if I was tired or not.

"Ah, let me go!" I could here Yumi's faint words scream until she started fading from me. I continued running, and then I saw the man in the dark ally way. Running, and holding her under his arm.

"Yumi," I screamed. I couldn't see in the darkness of this ally. It was so different from the town. It was very dark, cold, and bitter. I stopped running. "Yumi?" I called as I continued walking. There was no answer.

Suddenly there was an explosion of white light from down the ally threw me backwards. I returned my Keyblade back to it's original form, and placed it upon my belt. I stood up to see a white ball of light floating around my head.

"What is that thing?" I asked myself.

"Ryan," a voice called. I then noticed that the voice was Yumi's and that it came from the ball.

"Yumi!" I shouted at the ball. Without warning the ball shot towards me knocking me on my back. "Yumi!" I shouted as I stood up, and chased the ball. "We're back in Moonlit, that must've been the alleyway of between." I chased the ball with all my energy pushing myself to the limit. It floated up a hill, I still chased after it. I then noticed, "th- the castle from my dream." I fell on my bottom startled, but I jumped up again and chased after the ball. It stopped in front of me, I froze stunned. It began to spin faster and faster. It spun around my head causing a wind to form. I shielded my face with my hand, and the wind picked up speed. I moved my hands and saw that a twister started to form. I jumped backwards, but that didn't stop the twister from forming. It got bigger, and bigger and wider and wider. White creatures from my dream stepped out of it, like it wasn't even there. "Yumi!"

"Ryan help me!" I heard her shouts. I used the remainder of my energy and slashed the monsters and walked towards the twister. I was being blown away, I tried to push passed the winds, but they were too powerful.

"Kid!" a voice called. I turned around and saw a man in a black coat.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for fighting right now!" I shouted.

"I'm not here to fight you, I'm just here to protect you!" he shouted.

"Protect me from what?" I asked.

He looked up and pointed at the twister, "from that." Two huge feet stepped out of the twister. It destroyed the surrounding buildings. It seemed like all of the smaller white creatures I had fought before, only taller, and more muscular. On its back were ropes stretching out in various directions. On its head like the others was a cross instead of eyes, mouth, or a nose. It's claws were massive, and seem like they could do a number on about twenty other skyscrapers around the city. The man in the black coat drew two weapons, they seemed like arrows with triggers attached to them. He aimed up at the monsters, and prepared to fire.

"Ryan!" a shout from the monster called. I looked up in one of its hands, there she was, Yumi being squeezed. I saw her hand reaching out towards me. A drop of water splattered on my face, and right then I knew she was crying.

I looked back at the man, he pulled the trigger, and the shot fired up towards the monster. Multiple shots blasted out from the weapon hitting the monster.

"Stop!" I shouted as I drew my Keyblade. "I'll take care of this."

I dashed towards the monster, but it smashed it's large hand into the ground throwing me back about ten feet. Pain surged through my small body, but I stood up. _Yumi,_ I thought hard to myself. The power of the Keyblade surged through my entire body, and I wasn't going to let that power go to waste. I ran towards the monster again, the man fired his weapon at its head repeatedly. I wouldn't admit it, but I knew I needed his help. I jumped up at the monster and slashed fiercely at the beast. It took a few steps back, but didn't appear to take any damage. It stomped and stomped shaking the ground. The man floated into the air, as I fell to the ground. He blasted his gun over and over, but the monster only took it as a mere mosquito bite.

I jumped to my feet and charged towards the monster again. I slashed the monster while trying to move around it's attacks. It started walking towards me, I jumped backwards, but it continued walking towards me. I placed the tip of the Keyblade on the ground, and skidded my foot across the ground. Sparks flew from the tip of the Keyblade as I slid towards the monster. I used the extra speed as an upper hand as I placed both feet on the ground and jumped up high. I landed on the arm of the beast meeting with the man in the black coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He removed his hood revealing purple hair, scars and an eye patch. "The name's Xigbar," he said as he shot at the monster's head again. _But all the others wanted to fight, why is he so different?_

I jabbed my Keyblade into the monster's arm, it shook me around viciously and I fell towards the ground. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see the end. Then I felt warmth, Xigbar had caught me in his arms.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked very suspicious.

He placed me gently on the ground and floated back up again. He shot at the monster again and again. I slashed at the monster's leg, but it took no damage. It started to stomp again, I jumped backwards, closed my eyes, and threw my Keyblade as hard as I could at the monsters hand.

I opened my eyes and saw the monster had lost its left hand. But its right hand was still squeezing the life out of Yumi. Xigbar lowered to the ground and lifted me up in his two arms. He held me by the legs, and I was holding my Keyblade hanging upside down. He brought me up to the head of the monsters, and I slashed and slashed over and over. He lifted me up a little higher to avoid the blow it threw at me with its left arm even without the hand attached. He hoisted me towards the front of the monsters, and threw me towards it's chest. I held my Keyblade and stabbed it in the chest, my weight pulled me down towards the ground, leaving a rip down the center of the body.

I threw myself away from the monster's chest and landed on my two feet. The monster gave off an explosion, causing me to run in the other direction. The power of the blast knocked me on my stomach.

About a minute later I stood up. The storm had stopped, but started to cry, "Yumi." In the distance I heard foot steps, and looked up. I saw Xigbar holding Yumi she was okay. He placed her on the ground, and let her run towards me. We hugged, and a jolt of excitement ran through my body.

"You tried to protect me," she said crying.

"Yeah, I would've sacrificed my life for you," I said as the tears faded.

"I hate to break up the moment," Xigbar said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "But I think we should leave on account the Nobodies are going to be after you if you don't leave soon." He opened a portal of darkness and pointed towards it. "Go, and look for a man named Cid."

The both of us walked towards the portal, and took one last look at our city.

"Thanks Xigbar," I said as Yumi walked in.

"Yeah whatever," he said looking away. I stepped into the portal, seeing nothing, but darkness. But then it cleared up. There was a town, a small town. It seemed so small, cold, and haunted. I took a few steps forward and saw a castle very far up ahead.

"Where are we?" I murmured to myself. "Where is the one who holds the Key?"

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked me placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled faintly.

"Nothing," I said. I looked down at my feet. "It's just that, we were friends for so long, and now the five of us are all separated."

"Oh, your not mad that..." I stopped her in mid-sentence.

"It's okay, I told you its cool that you and Kazuma like each other. I don't mind," I only wished that I could've told her about my secret love for her, but I didn't say a word.

"Now who are we looking for again?" she asked trying to change the conversation.

I looked up, and noticed a staircase going downwards. I walked down it and signaled for her to follow me.

"A man named Cid," I said as I looked over the strange town. People lurked the streets, but not a single wearing a black coat. That relieved me.

"Excuse me," she asked a duck passing by. He wore a suit, along with a top hat, and a pair of glasses. "But do you know where a man named Cid is?"

The duck adjusted his glasses and looked at us.

"Well, no," he said still staring at us.

"Well, do you mind telling us where we are?" I asked.

He stared up at us, "yes, your in Hollow Bastion." He smiled, and held out his hand to be shaken, "greetings children, my name is Scrooge McDuck."

He shook both of our hands. "hi, Mr. McDuck."

"Would any of you children like some ice cream?" he offered. I immediately shook my head yes. I would do anything to get something to get something into my stomach. "Good, then follow me." He walked up another small flight of stairs. We followed him, and observed the town. We looked at all the shops, and stores for anything that would've given us a clue. We stopped in front of a big store that was shaped like a giant refrigerator. He opened the door of the shop sending a wave of chill though my body. It was a refrigerator. He walked into the shop, and a second later he walked out holding to light blue ice-cream bars. "Sea-Salt Ice-Cream," he said as he gave us the two bars.

I took a bite, and I knew it was way salty, but then it sweetened.

"Salty," I said.

"But sweet," Yumi said taking a few licks. I watched her licking the ice-cream until she looked over towards me. "What?"

I turned towards Scrooge and dug into my pocket for munny, "h- how much?" I asked.

"Oh, its on the house for our town's new faces," Scrooge replied. "Now be on your ways children, but be careful."

I shook my head, and headed down another flight of steps that were next to the shop. We went under a large bridge. There were many houses everywhere. Everything seemed so peaceful until a black creature attacked us. I jumped towards me, but I jumped out of the way. I drew my Keyblade, but Yumi was unarmed. I slashed the monster knocking it back. More monsters appeared and started attacking, but two people jumped in front of us. One wearing a black jacket and black pants. With the other wearing skin type short shorts and a black shirt.

The man drew a gun with a sword attached to it, white the other drew a few shuriken from her pocket. She threw some at the monsters, while the man attacked with his blade. Bullets fired as I watched the creatures disappeared.

"It's Over!" the man shouted as his weapon glowed with power. He jumped high into the air and came crashing down to the ground. The black creatures faded away one by one as the two attacked.

Yumi and I just stood still gawking at the two. Finally it was all over.

"Hey," the man said, "you okay, you've really got to watch for heartless?" He placed his weapon in the side of his pouch. I nodded. "My name's Leon, and this is Yuffie."

"Nice to meet cha," she said shaking my hand. I smiled as my stomach churned. Her eyes were crystal blue, she was so beautiful.

"I'm Ryan, and this is my friend Yumi," I said shaking their hands.

"You guys are cool," Yumi replied.

"I see you have a Keyblade," Leon said. "I've seen one before, but I thought only one could wield the weapon."

"Wait," I exclaimed, "who was the other who wields the Keyblade?" I asked. _Hopefully this will be the information I need to find the one who wields the Key._

"His name was..." Leon stopped talk, "his name..."

Yuffie stared at him, "Keyblade?"

"I know I remembered somebody who had the Keyblade," he said rubbing his head.

"Maybe it was just in your imagination," Yuffie said brushing her hair.

"Yeah maybe," he said. "Anyways, what are you two here?"

I looked up at him, "we're looking for a man named Cid." Leon rubbed his chin.

"What do you two want with Cid?" she asked.

"A man wearing a black coat, he told us to find him, but I don't know why," Yumi said.

Leon turned around, "I'm sorry to say, but Cid's not here right now."

"Oh," he said.

"Cid specializes in computers and Gummi ship building, maybe you were supposed to get a Gummi Ship?" Leon asked.

"I don't even know what a Gummi Ship is," I replied.

Yuffie sighed, "hey Leon, maybe Merlin could help them."

"Yeah maybe, oh yeah, welcome to Hallow Bastion," he said walking away.

"What's up with him," Yumi asked placing my key chain back on my belt.

"Nothing," Yuffie said. "Anyways, just follow me to get to Merlin." Yuffie walked around the corner and the two of us followed.

---------------?-?-?-?-?--------------

The girl sat on the large white sheeted bed. A man walked into the room and stood fast like a tin soldier.

"How long do you wish to keep me like this?" she asked.

"Master's orders, keep doing your job or the thing most precious to you will be destroyed.

The girl swiped up her teddy bear and held it tight.

"Okay, I'll do what you want, just to hurt him," the girl said as she started to weep. She was about thirteen years old, but she is all alone. She couldn't see what was beyond the pearly white walls, and her only outside communication was the man, Dragan who was cruel. He had white hair, and wore glasses, and wore a black shirt with blue jeans.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" he shouted as he slammed and locked the door behind him. She laid back on her bed clutching her teddy bear.

"Don't worry, no matter where you go, mommy will be here," she fell asleep as she pecked the teddy bear on the cheek, "you hear me teddy, no matter what." The girl shut her eyes and fell asleep.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

The Gummi ship landed in the town dark town. The buildings seemed like something you'd see in an old village.

"Wow Traverse Town hasn't changed a bit," Sora said as he jumped off the ship.

"Yeah, I bet I know every corner like the back of my hand," Goofy replied.

"Hey you two don't forget the mission, we're here to find the King," Donald said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded their heads.

"Maybe we should start looking for some clues," Sora said. "Let's head for the third district.

Max, and Huey jumped off along with them, "we'll look around the second district." Everybody agreed, and spread out.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy headed for the third district door. As they opened it they could hear yells on the other side.

"HELP!" a young boy's voice yelled. Sora opened the door, and saw a man in a black coat holding a black, silver and gold sword up to neck point.

"Just come along, and you'll feel no pain," the man said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, "leave him alone!"

"Organization XIII, but Sora didn't cha finish 'em off?" Goofy asked in a very confused voice.

"I did, but why are they back?" he asked as he summoned his Keyblade. The man threw the boy to the ground, and stared at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"So your the pesky little Keyblade wielder who destroyed the original Organization, huh? Well let me tell you something." The man charged at Sora, and tried to hit him with his sword, but he was blocked by Sora's Keyblade. "You won't be doing it again."

He knocked Sora back, but Goofy followed up by running into him with his sheild.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he jumped into the air. The man shook from place to place for he was shocked. He fell to the ground and rubbed his head.

Sora jumped up to the air, and tried to bash the man with the Keyblade, but he moved to fast for him. Sora hit nothing, but he immediately started looking around for the man.

"Where'd he go?" he asked whipping his head from side to side. The man attacked from behind jabbing his blade through Sora's leg. He fell to the ground, blood was draining quickly.

"CURE!" Donald yelled pointing his Staff at Sora. The blood stopped dripping and Sora jumped to his feet.

"Thanks," he said to Donald. Goofy charged at the man, but he countered him by slashing his shield. Goofy fell back and shook his head. Donald cast Areo on Sora. A barrier formed around him and Sora charged at him and slashed the man with his Keyblade. The man just lept back and blasted Sora with a heavy wind spell. He flew back, but got back up and threw his Keyblade at the man. He dodged the blade, and started laughing.

"I can't believe such a fighter as yourself destroyed the Organization XIII."

Sora threw his head back and laughed, "why are you laughing?" the man asked.

"It's just that your coat is on fire!" he said as he tried breathing under all his heavy laughs.

"WHAT!" The man yelled as he ran around carzily. Sora laughed as he fell backwards. The man fell to the ground and rolled. The fire subsided and the man stood up.

"YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY KID!" the man yelled. He was losing his temper as if he were a little kid. The man walked towards the boy he was torturing earlier. "I've no time for this." He grabbed him up by the collar, and disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"No!" Sora yelled as he ran towards them, but he didn't get to them in time.

"Um, Sora?" Goofy asked, "who was that boy?"

"I don't know, but I do know that nobody deserves to be taken by Organization XIII."

"That's true," Donald said. The three walked towards the second district.

---------------M-A-X-&-H-U-E-Y---------------

Max, and Huey walked through the second district searched for any clues that showed that King Mickey could've been there.

"How long have we been walking Max, I feel so tired," Huey said.

Max was full of energy, "I'd say a good five minutes." Huey was tired, but for some reason Max wasn't.

"Hey," a girl's voice called from behind him. Max turned around, his mouth hang open. She had red hair, red eyes, and creamy skin. She wore a black raincoat.

"How are you doin'?" Max asked. Huey was now asleep on the ground now.

"Fine, what's a handsome boy like you doing out here by himself.

Max laughed like his dad a little, "well um, hyuk, I'm looking for a King Mickey you may have heard of him."

"Yes, but I bet he's not as handsome as you," she said. She walked up to Max and wrapped her arms around him. He felt his heart racing. She kissed him.

"Is that Max making out with Organization XIII?" a boy's voice asked. The two turned around revealing Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Dude, that's like... gross."

"Damn, these must be the kid's the superior was talking about," she muttered under her breath.

"Wait, you are in the Organization?" Max asked backing away.

She opened a portal to darkness and threw Huey in, she picked Huey up and motioned to throw him in.

"Get away from Max!" Goofy yelled rushing towards the girl with his shield.

"Whoops," she said throwing Max into the darkness, "butterfingers."

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

The girl laughed maniacally as she closed the portal.

"Max," Goofy said as he wiped his tear.

"Huey," Donald said trying to hold back the tears.

"How could you be so evil?" Sora asked.

"It just comes with the job," the girl said as she opened another portal. "I presume that our duty here is done, so I'll be on my way." She stepped into the portal. It closed behind her.

"I- I'm sorry guys," Sora said.

"It's okay Sora, it ain't yer fault," Goofy said.

"New plan, let's find those kids," Sora said.

"But what about the King?" asked Donald.

"The King will just have to wait, we'll have to find those kid's first," he said as he walked towards the door towards first district.

"Sora, you've got a heart of gold," Goofy said as he walked along with Sora.

"Please tell me your not just noticing that," Donald said.

As the three approached their Gummi Ship they heard a voice.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, how do you do?" the voice asked. The three turned around and saw Jiminy Cricket.

"Hey Jiminy, we're headed for a new adventure, and we may need a little help," Sora said.

"Really," Jiminy said. "Well I'll be happy to come along, but there is one thing we must do fitst."

"Yeah what's that?" Donald asked.

"I've got to say good bye to Geppatto, and Pinoccio," he replied.

"Oh yeah, how've they been doin'?" Goofy asked.

"Very well, Pinoccio doesn't lie as much, and Geppatto has been selling many of his Gummi ship designs," he said again. "Now let's be on our way."

The three redirected their path from their Gummi ship towards a small comfy looking house in the corner of Traverse Town.

"Like I said before, Traverse Town hasn't changed a bit," Sora said as he opened the door. They were greeted by a little boy wearing a hat with a feather sticking out, and a man with white hair.

"Pinoccio, your a real boy now!" Sora cheered.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" The two cheered.

"How's it goin'?" Goofy asked as he walked into the comfy abode.

Donald, and Sora followed, "well it's been going great. Pinoccio is now a real boy, and a lot more honest than before."

"So life's been going a lot better than living in a giant whale huh?" asked Sora.

"Definitely!" cheered Pinoccio. Everybody in the room started laughing.

"Well you two, I've just come to say I'm going along with Sora on another dventure," Jiminy said.

"Well, I guess," Pinoccio said as he sat down on his little couch.

"Thanks," said Sora, "we promise we'll keep him safe."

"You better, or I'll, I'll cry," he said the three got up, and Sora hoped on Sora's shoulders.

"I promise," Sora said walking towards his Gummi ship. Sora and Donald followed. "Bye guys, nice to see you again!"

---------------R-I-K-U---------------

"Where's Sora!" Kairi yelled. She was scared, "his mother hasn't seen him since yesterday."

"It doesn't look like he's on the island anymore Kairi," Riku said staring out upon the vast ocean. "I think he left, for another adventure."

"He couldn't have," she said. She started to sob, but Riku forced his tears back.

"I know where he went," said a voice. The two turned around and saw an eighteen year old boy with spikey red hair. He had two marks under his eyes, and was wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt, with a pair of light blue shorts. "Okay I know I don't know where he went, but I saw him leave with a tall goofy guy, and with a small white duck on a strange ship last night.

"No way!" Kairi yelled.

"Donald, and Goofy!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?" the boy yelled.

"Nothing important," Riku said. Kairi, and Riku ran off towards their boats leaving the boy behind.

"Who was that anyways?" Kairi asked.

"He's the new kid," Riku replied as he lept into his bot. Before rowing he thought he saw somebody in a black coat standing along with the boy, but when he blinked it seemed as if it were never there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

---------------M-I-C-K-E-Y---------------

The dungeon was quiet, small, dark, and cold. Nothing to eat or drink, was he trapped here? Why did Xemnas capture him, why was Xemnas alive.

There was laughing from another hall, Mickey jumped from the center of the cell from which he was standing. Two people in black coats carrying a struggling boy into another cell. His face was clearly visible through the transparent wall, and it seemed that he'd been crying before. Then he saw, another cell, and old enemy or new friend. He was fat wearing many types of fabric in his clothing.

"Mickey, what're you doin' here?" the voice asked.

"I was kidnapped, while visiting an old friend," he replied.

"Why are you here, the last time we saw you, you and Malecifent were fending off millions of heartless," King Mickey say sitting on the cold ground.

"After Xemnas found us, he captured as and brought us to this here cell, but Malecifent with her dark magic escaped leaving me behind," he said as he punched the wall.

"Well, maybe if we partner up we can get out of here together," Mickey suggested. Pete thought about this, but then turned away so he wouldn't have to face Mickey.

"I'm, I'm going to have to have to think about that," he said as he plopped down unto the ground. King Mickey reached for his Keyblade, but noticed there was not a lock anywhere in the cell, there was no door, and no window. Just three walls and a transparent glass about as thick as two brick walls. He was asleep when he was put in here, and didn't see how they got him in there. _Hurry Pete, I think I may know what's happening._

---------------?-?-?-?---------------

The boy ran around the room tapping all of the walls looking for a way to escape, but the child with red hair just sat down.

"Don't bother, the only way out is the entrance," he said

"Who were those guys, why'd they take us like that," he said pulling at his white hair.

"My memories are faint, but I know I remember being in this castle once, but that's probably just in my dreams or something," the boy with red hair said. He crossed his arms and sat in the far right corner of the room.

"Who are you," the boy with white hair asked.

"I don't think I should tell you that," he replied as he turned around into the corner.

"My name is Nemo," the boy said as he plopped down in a nearby chair. "What do you think they're going to do with us?"

"I don't know," the boy said.

"Well, do you think their ever going to let us go," Nemo asked placing his head into his palms. He was beginning to cry.

"I sure do hope so, I've got a friend on my island waiting for me to come back home," he said as he turned around to face Nemo. "We used to do lot's of stuff together, he was my best friend, and now that I was taken away like this..."

"It's going to be okay, my father was visiting me when I was captured by these people," Nemo said. "We might not have been close, but he was still a pretty cool dad."

"What was his name?" the boy asked.

"His name was... his name was..." the boy gasped, "OH NO I FORGOT!"

"How could you forget your own father's name?" the boy asked Nemo.

"I-I don't know," Nemo replied, "come to think of it his name was never that important to me, I just remember all the important stuff we did together like when he came from work he was tired, but when he had energy he'd help me study so for when we got back to our home world I would excel in school, but I don't know if I'll get around to that now."

Nemo started crying as the door in the front of the room creaked open. Somebody in a black coat stepped in.

"Are you going to kill us?" the boy in the corner asked. There was no answer, just the person removing their glove, and walking closer to him.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I sat down on the small one person bed. I saw long follicles of silver hair on the bed.

"So who is this Merlin?" I asked.

"He's just an old wizard," Yuffie said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing unusual there."

"Except for the wizard part," Yumi said as she laughed a little to herself. She sat on the chair across from me around a round table.

"So where is he?" I asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "he went out for a while." The beeping of the computer was starting to get on my nerves.

"Can you turn that thing off?" I asked pointing at it. She said no, and that only Cid really knew how to work it. "Wow, that's just great."

"Where'd Leon go?" Yumi asked.

"He just went up to think," Yuffie replied, "he'll be back."

I stood up from the hairy bed, "I'll go talk to him, where is he?"

"If you walk up those stairs, and walk through that door, he might be looking out that window, but watch out for heartless, they're everywhere," Yuffie said.

I nodded my head and walked out the door. _Key, it seems Leon might know something of the key. _I walked up the stairs and began to think myself. _Where is Kazuma anyways, is he okay?_

I saw the door and pushed it open. There was nothing, but a bunch of wide windows, but then sitting on the end of the window was Leon. It sounded as if he were sobbing.

"Rinoa, you were the only person to actually understood me, I thought we could actually be together. I really loved you, loved you like a wife, and when I find you, I wish for you to be my wife," he said holding up a picture of a girl in a baby blue dress. I walked up closer to him, but I fell over one of the rocks, and he jumped to his feet with his blade in hand. "Oh, sorry. It's just that you never know who to trust in this town."

"Leon, I know how you feel, you truly loved her didn't you, but did you get her to love you back?" I asked.

"Yes, we loved each other, and when we came for this world he heart was taken, taken by a heartless, and now I can't find her nor her nobody. I met her nobody once, and her name was Maria, but she left as soon as she found out she wasn't truly human."

"Oh, that's sad," I said placing my hand on his back.

"That's why I tend not to hold anybody to close, but my personality makes me seem selfish, but I don't care. I will never love anybody as much as I loved her," he said wiping his tear. "This might not be very good information, but just to say: don't hold anybody to close, because when you lose them you'll change completely."

I looked down and thought to myself, _what if I admit my feelings to Yumi, I'll be shattered if she turns me down, but happy if she accepts, but what if she is taken by a heartless? I'll be changed, so then I'll just have to abandon my feelings for her, but that will be even harder than getting her to fall in love with me ..._

_"_Hello?" I heard a voice call from around the corner of the stone walls. Leon and I walked a little over and then two little boys, one was a duck wearing a wizards outfit. The other was a dog wearing a suit of armor with a steel blade in his hand, and a shield in the other.

"Um is this Traverse Town?" the bigger one asked.

"No," Leon said, "this is Hollow Bastion." The two looked down, as if they were about to cry.

"Now what Max?" asked the duck.

"Wait, I know you, you used to own a store around here," Leon said. "Dewey right?"

"It's Huey," he said putting a frown on his face. "And we can't find Donald or Goofy, the last time we saw them they were with a boy named Sora going towards the third district."

"Says you," said Max. "I saw them in the second district."

Huey looked up at Max and crossed his arm, "and that helps us how?" Max shrugged, and put his sword away.

"Are guys okay?" I asked the two.

"No, I lost my dad," Huey said.

"And I lost my uncle Donald, and my mom," Huey said.

"I know what you mean," I said looking out towards the window, "I lost a dear friend, and I'm off to find him."

"Maybe you should come back to the house with us, maybe Merlin can help you with your problems," Leon suggested. "Maybe we should be getting back anyways." Leon turned around and walked away towards the door, opened it, and left.

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Ryan," I said sticking out my hand.

"I'm Max," said the boy in the armor.

"And I'm Huey," said the duck.

We smiled at each other as if we were old friends. Suddenly something jumped out from behind me. It landed on my back, and pushed it's hand into my chest.

"Oh no!" Max yelled as he drew his sword. Everything went blurry, and the last thing I saw was black.

---------------?-?-?-?-?---------------

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dragan screamed bursting into the room. The girl sat on the bed drawing a picture of a teddy-bear in her sketch-book. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

"But I was only drawing a picture of teddy," she said trying to force a smile.

"GET BACK TO WORK OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" he shouted as he left the room. She started to cry, but she laid back down in her bed.

"Why do I have to be like this?" she asked herself. "Why do I have to be so alone?"

She stood up from her sleeping position, and walked towards the window of the room. "Don't worry, I'll always be here with you, no matter how far they take you... I'll still love you." _Those were the last words she remembered the little boy saying._

"We'll search the ends of the universe to find you!" the older man had said.

She fell on her knees crying, "I wanna go home!"

---------------?-?-?-?---------------

The boy woke up from his long slumber. The room was pearly white. He looked down to see he was wearing a black raincoat with a pair of black pants.

"Welcome back, we've missed you," said a deep voice. The man looked up to see another man in a black coat.

"I didn't ask to come back here, I liked my life the way it was," the man said brushing his hair with his hand.

"Oh, but we need you," the man said.

"Why am I the way I am?" the boy asked the man.

"You will know soon enough," the man replied leaving the room.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

The Gummi Ship landed in the dark town. Sora, Donald, and Goofy jumped out. Sora seemed like a vampire with shrunken wings, Goofy looked like a Frankenstien slash zombie crossover, while Donald seemed like a mummy without a stomach.

"Wow, Halloween Town, I haven't been here in a while," Sora said as he looked up at the night sky.

"You think the boy's may be here?" asked Donald.

"Well that girl threw him into that portal thingy, so they're bound to be anywhere," Goofy replied.

Sora nodded his head, "look." He pointed to a dark figure approaching them. The three of them drew their weapons. _Could it be Organization XIII?_ The figure drew closer, and Sora noticed that it was just Jack Skellington. "JACK!" Sora shouted. Donald and Goofy jumped with glee.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Jack shouted as he jumped with glee, "Happy Halloween!"

"How's it going Jack?" Donald asked.

"This Halloween is going great, it's the best yet. Nothings gone wrong...yet, Sally thinks something bad's gonna happen.

"You never know, Sally's been right many times. So I guess we'll stay until something turns up," Sora said.

"Thanks for that Sora," a voice said. Not far behind Jack was Sally. The girl stood beside jack with a smile on her face.

"Hey there Sally," Goofy said.

"Hey guys," she said. "Nothing bad has happened yet, but would you mind coming to the doctors lab, and assist me, assist him. He's really stubborn, and I think I would need some help keeping him under control."

Sora, and the others nodded.

"Okay guys lets head for the lab," Jack said taking Sally's hand and walking off. Sora and the others followed.

--------------- R-Y-A-N---------------

I opened my eyes, and I was laying on a nice warm bed. It was the bed I had been lying on before. A man with a long beard and a light blue clothing hovered over me.

"Greetings child," he said. He adjusted his circular reading glasses. "Are you okay child?"

"Yes, but what happened, and who are you?" I asked as I stood up. The man's beard moved upwards and I could tell that he was smiling.

"If it weren't for Max you'd be dead right now," he said.

"His heart was visible," Max said as he walked up to Merlin. "Huey casted stop, and I finished em off."

I stood up and looked through the room. There was somebody new in the room who he hadn't seen the first time. He had blonde hair with a black coat, with a large blade covered with something like tape on his back.

"Are you Cid?" I asked. He nodded his head no. "Then where is he?"

"He's visiting his son in Traverse Town," Merlin said. "But I may be of assistance to you." He walked over to a chair that was around a table. "I can easily create a Gummi Ship for you with my magic."

"Really!" Yumi cheered. I hadn't noticed her before because she was on the other side of the room.

"Do you even know what a Gummi Ship is?" I asked.

"Yeah, Yuffie explained it to me," she said as pulled out a metal wand out of her light blue purse.

"Well, then what is it?" I asked rubbing my head.

"It's a ship that allows you to travel from world to world, it's not that hard to figure out. All of the explanation is in the ship part. The Gummi Ship is built from Gummi blocks. That's where the Gummi part came from," I nodded my head as I listened to her words. Following every one.

Merlin waved his wand around a little as he looked at a piece of paper.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Merlin said walking towards the front door. Cloud stood steadfast in the corner with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong with you," I asked as I passed him.

"To be honest I don't get a good vibe from you," he said as he turned away. I walked outside with a confused look on my face.

"Okay, stand back everyone," he said waving his wand in the air. He closed his eyes, and then a bright blue light caused me to close my eyes.

"Woah," Max said.

"Cool," said Huey. "I wish my magic was as good." I smiled as I stared at the light. Soon it faded being completely replaced by a strange ship. It was blocky and weird.

"What the hell is that thing?" I asked staring at it.

Yuffie laughed, "thats a Gummi Ship."

"That's your ticket out of here," said Leon.

"C'mon, let's go silly," Yumi said pulling on my hand. My cheeks burned, and I knew I was blushing because Leon started laughing, and Yuffie winked at me.

"But, Yumi," I said as we sat down in the two back seats. "There are four seats and we don't know how to drive this thing."

"Well obviously you don't know about our pilots," she said laughing. I loved her laugh. I stared at her, and smiled, but once she calmed down I turned away.

"Leon, and Yuffie?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

Max, and Huey walked on to the ship. The two sat in the two front pilot seats, and looked back at us, "Max, and Huey reporting for duty."

"What?" I asked. "Are you two even old enough to drive?"

"Well, no," said Max. "But we can fly, I'm the head knight of Disney castle. My father taught me how to drive one of these things, so you've got no worries."

"Yeah, you just sit back," Huey said. The door of the fairly large Gummi Ship closed. It started lifting into the air. I looked out the window, and waved to the others.

"Bye..." I muttered under my breath. I felt a tear on my cheek, I felt as if I had known them all my life, but I had only known the for a few hours. "Hey Yumi?" I asked turning to look at her, "how long was I asleep?"

"No more then an hour," she said smiling. "Now you guys know the game plan right?"

"We help you find Kazuma, you help us find Uncle Donald and Goofy," replied Huey.

The ship launched from the world, I saw nothing but stars in the vacuum of space. _Wow, _I thought to myself, _this is so amazing._ I fell asleep about two minutes later.

"Guys wake up there's a world up ahead," Max said shaking Yumi and I awake. I obviously fell asleep before her.

"Look," Huey said pointing at a large city. At first it looked like Moonlit, but then I saw it had been daylight. It had never been that way in Moonlit. Our Ship pulled in for a soft landing on top of a small building. It reminded me a lot of Moonlit, but it was very different. The ship pulled in for a landing, Max opened the door, and the four of us walked out.

"So, what is this place?" I asked covering my face with my hands from the immensely bright sun. A boy stood on the edge of the building just as I used to when I lived in Moonlit. He had bright red hair, and red hair. He turned around and stared at us, surprisingly he didn't see our Gummi Ship.

"Um, hi," he said as he walked towards us. "Judging by your outfits, I predict your the new students here?" I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a button up shirt with a pair of tan pants. My shoes were still black. I looked over at Huey, and Max. They wore the same clothing as me, but Yumi was wearing a white button up shirt with a black short skirt, and a pair of black sandals.

"Excuse me," Max said. "But would you mind telling us where we are?"

The boy looked at the four of us, "Oh, I'm Daisuke Niwa, and this... this is Wing City!"

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora pulled the door open and walked into the strange lab. The doctor rolled around the room in his wheelchair. He didn't notice the five walk in.

"Doctor?" asked Jack as he stepped up to him, "look who's back." He immediately stopped working and looked up at us.

"Don't remember them, and how did you get in here?" he asked, " I thought I locked the door, oh well I'll invent a security system later. Right now I'm busy, busy, busy."

"Um, doctor Ficklstien, what's wrong, what are you working on?" Sora asked while he walked into the lab.

"My newest creation, the anti heart, a new type of heartless, that will destroy any heartless within range.

"Wow, unless we expect some good from this invention...hopefully," Donald whispered into Goofy's ear. He chuckled a little.

"You there, if you can't control your wild laugher get out of my lab!" he yelled. Goofy immediately ceased his quiet, but joyful laughter.

"Doctor are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Of course not, many of my ingredients were stolen by those forsaken heartless. They knew what I was working on, barged into the lab while I was napping, and stole them.

"Did you see the heartless do this Doctor?" asked Jack.

"No, but who else would steal ingredients to my anti heart, nobody, but a darn dirty heartless," he said.

Jack looked back at Sally and frowned, but soon smiled, "Doctor, I think your invention may be a bummer. I don't think we can find your ingredients this time."

"What!" he yelled. "But you were always the fantastic foursome I counted on, WHY WON'T YOU HELP ME!"

Everybody jumped back and stared at the doctor.

"Doctor, what's wrong with ya?" asked Goofy.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that, I've been under much pressure lately, and I'm in a hurry to build this so it will scare off all the heartless from Halloween Town so the town residence isn't scared off by their appearance during the festival," he said.

"Um, doctor why don't we just go outside and take out any of those heartless that may hold the ingredients to your invention," Sora said motioning towards the door signaling everybody to follow him, " now what exactly are we looking for?" The others left the room, while Sora stood still and listened.

"An eye of a newt, the tail, and wing of a dragon, a mouses tail, and don't forget the skin of a toad, without that ingredient the anti heart will act as a normal heartless, not only that, but it will posses the power to multiply."

Sora shook his head and left the room in a hurry. Goofy, Donald, Jack, and Sally were all waiting for him.

"Okay guys, there is seriously something wrong with the doctor, but it's strange because it seems he's been working on this invention forever," Sora said.

"Well I have the ingredients, and I won't be giving them to him anytime soon," Sally said as she pulled them out and quickly tucked them in her pocket.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. He saw she put them in her pocket so quickly and nervously.

"I thought I saw the doctor looking out the window, but it must've just been my imagination," she said.

"Okay we've got to put these things somewhere safe, any suggestions?" Donald asked.

"In the sewers?" Goofy said.

"Nah, he'll be all over the sewers," Sora said.

"The graveyard?" Jack asked.

"Nah, heartless are crawling all over the graveyard," Sora said again.

"Christmas Town!" Sally said as she jumped with glee. "The Doctor would never go to Christmas Town no matter how much his invention matters to him."

"Okay, Sora, Sally, and Goofy will go to Christmas Town. Donald and I will stay here and make sure the doctor doesn't try and send anything after you.

"Deal," Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade ready for danger. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I couldn't hide my smile, or the laughter in between my words. I was in another world, and I was so excited.

"Well Daisuke, I'm Ryan," I said pointing towards myself, "this is Max and Huey."

"And I'm Yumi," Yumi said pointing towards herself.

"Well, this is Azumano middle school. The teachers here a really nice, now allow me to show you around," he said pointing towards the door at the far end of the building. We followed him as he went inside the school, and we found ourselves in a large empty hallway. "This is the main hallway, where all of the students put, and take stuff from their lockers." Daisuke continued walking and we followed. He showed us the many classrooms, and bathrooms of the school.

"Wow, this is a nice school," I blurted out as we passed one of the classrooms.

"I'll say," said Yumi as she played around with her hair. "Oh before I forget, have there been any other students registering for the school. Named Kazuma by any chance?"

Daisuke nodded his head no, "I'm sorry, no new students. But we're actually expecting more in a few days. I don't know their names though, I'm sorry."

Yumi smiled, but not as big as she usually does when she's excited. I tried to cheer her up by saying maybe Kazuma will be one of them. That cheered her up a little, but not nearly enough as I hoped it would.

"And finally the last stop, the art room," Daisuke said as he showed us a sliding door with the big bold letters A.R.T. Written on it. "Now if you have any questions, I and a few fellow students will be cleaning up in here after school so you can just..."

We were interupted by another girl wearing the same outfit as Yumi, "Niwa, Niwa can I talk to you?"

She had beautiful black hair with brown eyes. Daisuke followed her outside leaving me and the rest of us at the art room.

"Well, this place seems nice to crash for a few days," said Max.

"Yeah, but where are we going to sleep?" I asked counting the little munny I had.

"Well, what's so bad about the Gummi Ship?" asked Huey.

"It's to crowded, and there's only two beds," I said. But I stopped myself, "yeah what's so bad about the Gummi Ship?"

"Well, you two could have the two beds, Max and I will sleep in the cockpit," Huey suggested. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"Well, don't you two need beds?" asked Yumi. We'll all share the beds, I'll sleep with Huey, and Max could sleep with Ryan."

"You know maybe we could find a discount hotel or something, or I'll just sleep in the cockpit by myself giving you guys one full bed," I said. _No Yumi, no bedroom._

_"_Okay," said Max, "in that case I call the single."

"Okay guy's let's drop it Daisuke is coming back, we'll figure it out later," Yumi said. Daisuke approached us with a dim look on his face. It looked as if he were cry, but he had tried to wipe the tears. He didn't do a very good job with it though.

"Um, class is starting now," he said as he wiped a tear. He held a letter in his hand, written on it said: _To Risa Harada._

"Uh, Daisuke, are you o..." I couldn't finish the sentence since he walked away. We followed after him for the first class.

"I don't think he's okay," I heard Huey say to Max.

"No, ya think?" he replied.

---------------M-I-C-K-E-Y---------------

King Mickey sat there, out cold on the marble floor. A man wearing a black coat appeared inside of the cell standing over him.

"Your Majesty, I truly wished that you would've come without a fight, but you see this is what happens to you when you don't listen," the man said removing his hood. He had white hair, and black eyes.

"Wha- what happened?" The King asked as he opened his eyes.

"You wouldn't listen that's what happened," the man replied kneeling closer to the King.

"I'm still here," Mickey said. "I thought I escaped."

"In a way, you did, but in another way your still here," he replied. Mickey stood up on both his feet, he was seeing double vision.

"I don't understand," Mickey said. "But, I don't have to understand to know who your working for." He summoned his Keyblade ready for a fight.

"I understand what your going through your Majesty, but I have no intentions of fighting you, Xemnas told me to tell you we have no more use to us so you're free to go," the man said. The glass wall behind him opened.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Mickey asked.

"Well, there was no catch, but now that you bring it up." The man vanished leaving Mickey alone. He turned around and ran out of the cell.

"I think the catch was not knowing how to get out," he said. Suddenly an army of Nobodies appeared in front of Mickey. "Or it was the Nobody army."

Mickey ran towards the nobodies, and they ran towards him. He jumped up landing in the center of a nobody circle. He started slashing, each one vanished after the other. One attacked him from behind, but he jumped back avoiding the attack. He flipped backwards landing on a nobody's head. He slashed each one as he hopped from one to another.

He tripped as one leaped into the air. His Keyblade slipped out of his hand into the army of the nobodies.

"Stop!" yelled a voice from inside the crowd. "Separate!" The Nobodies moved to the side revealing somebody in a black coat. As he approached he seemed to be Mickey's size.

"Wh- Who are you?" Mickey asked.

"My name is not of importance, I am the tenth, and I have come to warn you," the person said. "The Organization has built a new Castle, Castle Oblivion hidden deep within the crossroads. Castle Oblivion is where you are, and is where they plan on keeping you. You will forget everything as you walk through the wretched hallways of this castle, I've already for gotten my true name.

"But I thought Castle Oblivion only erased memories that aren't that important," Mickey asked.

"Didn't you hear me, I said this is a new Castle Oblivion. It's dangerous to go on, so you'll need this." The person gave Mickey a black crown key chain. As he touched the key chain, the Keyblade, Oblivion appeared in his hands. "Keep you memories close and dear to you Mickey, for they are the only way you can survive this castle."

"Wow, thanks," Mickey said. He tried to walk around the person, but he blocked his path. "Um, excuse me, but you're sort of in my way."

The person summoned a Keyblade of his own, it was white, and on the key chain what resembled a paopu fruit, Sora had told him about if two people shared the fruit that they would be together forever, and that was his present to Kairi, the other half of his paopu fruit.

"Not so fast Mickey, there's still a matter of your test," the man said as he swung his Keyblade as hard as he could at the mouse. Mickey jumped backwards and threw his Keyblade. He was to fast for him, but the King wouldn't give up.

The Nobodies stood still, they appeared to be staring at the fighting. Mickey was too slow, and the man was too fast.

"The power of the Keyblade has chosen well," the man said as he kicked Mickey into the air. He landed on his two feet, and charged at the man again. He slashed him only scuffing his black coat as he jumped backwards to evade his attacks. The man jumped high into the air, and appeared to be flying. He came down at the speed of a falling bowling ball, and collided his Keyblade with Mickey's.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked as he used all his power to keep the blade from crashing down upon him. The man pushed his blade harder.

"People speak of things that are better off hidden," the man pushed the Keyblade so close to Mickey's face that some of his sweat actually ran down the black weapon, "I'd like my identity to stay that way." Mickey threw all of his energy into his attack knocking the man into the air, he flew upwards at a blazing speed. He came hurdling down to the ground smashing a giant hole into it.

"What's all the commotion!" yelled Pete still in his cell.

"Oh no, I forgot about him!" Mickey said dashing towards the man, Keyblade held high above his head. He jumped and threw a series of attacks at the man, not allowing him to strike back. He finished his combo with a kick to the stomach, but he wasn't done yet. He was dashing at a blazing speed and started slashing the man again and again, not stopping. He blazed all of his energy into his attacks, and then ended his combo with a extremly powerful blow from his Keyblade. The mn flew into the air and so did Mickey. He slashed the man once again and knocked him back, but he wasn't done yet. "Mystery or no mystery, you've got to be destroyed!" Mickey threw his Keyblade as hard as he could at the man. An explosion of white caused him to close his eyes.

Once he landed on the ground and opened his eyes the man was gone. "That was strange, who was that?"

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora walked towards the forest with Donald, and Sally close by.

"Sally, did the Doctor get in any accidents with any experiments lately?" Sora asked as he walked along the dark path.

"Not that I remember," said Sally as she followed close by Sora. As they approached a tall tree with the appearance of a Christmas tree on it Sora felt as if they were being followed.

"Okay, time to open this door," said Sora as he pulled the image of the tree, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no."

"Try pulling from the other side," Sally suggested. Sora nodded his head and pulled the other side of the door, but it wouldn't open.

"That's strange," said Donald.

"Yeah, why is the door closed?" asked Sora.

"Yeah, why is the door closed?" said somebody in a mimicking voice. Sora turned around, and there seemed to be a bag, a bag of bugs standing there in front of them. "Well if it isn't the sacred Keyblade Master himself."

"Oogie!" yelled Sally.

"Oogie!" he replied back with a mimicking voice.

"Okay Oogie, what'd you do to Christmas Town?" asked Sora.

"Why I didn't do anything, it's right here," he said holding up a bottle. Inside it was white as snow, it was snow. "You see, the doctor created a machine that allows me to shrink thins, and it just so happens I shrunk Christmas Town, and a few other holidays."

"Why would the doctor do that?" asked Sally.

"Because he can," Oogie replied, "now I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to go watch the show!" Oogie ran off in the other direction.

"What show is he talking about?" asked Donald as he scratched his head.

"JACK!" screamed Sally as she ran after Oogie.

"GOOFY!" Screamed Sora, and Donald. The two chased after Sally.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I sat in a seat behind a quiet boy with light blue hair. He appeared to be looking at a map of some kind, but he closed the book before I could get a clear look at it. Beside me sat the girl that Daisuke had encountered with this morning. I overheard a conversation she was carrying on with some other girls.

"Risa, you turrned Daisuke down? But he's so cute," said a girl with pig tails.

"Well," said Risa as she placed her hand on her face, "he's just not my type you know?"

I leaned over so I could get a better ear of the coversation.

"He's just average... he won't help my social standing," she continued talking and I continued to listen. "If a guy wants to go out with me, he has to be really hot!"

I almost fell out of my chair. _That's why I tend not to hold anybody to close, but my personality makes me seem selfish, but I don't care. I will never love anybody as much as I loved her, This might not be very good information, but just to say: don't hold anybody to close, because when you lose them you'll change completely._

"Oh no, I hope Daisuke's okay," I said to myself.

"Your so ruthless," said the other girl with pig tails.

I was about to get up until I discovered the conversation was still going on, "Of course I am. I can never give in..." Risa said, "to that witch. My sworn enemy, my twin sister Riku." _The door... has opened._ A picture of a boy with white hair popped up in my head.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself.

"Huh?" asked the boy in front of him.

"Oh, nothing," I said.

The conversation between the girls went on, "Hmph, just because she's five minutes older I have to call her big sis, at least I'm the cute one, I don't care if we're twins." I started to chuckle a little, then I began to stare at Yumi. All of her books were already packed in her back pack, I knew we were both ready to leave, even though I live by myself I would have to get used to this place then when time comes to go I wouldn't want to leave. All the students at this school seems nice until I heard the rest of this conversation . "But now she's got an edge." I leaned in closer o hear what she was saying. "Five extra millimeters in the chest."

A blank stare wiped over my face. I fell over out of my seat.

"What the hell, the girls in this world are so fucked up," I said under my breath standing to my feet.

"Um, are you okay?" asked Risa.

"Yeah, sure. I've got to be somewhere else now," I said as I walked towards Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke, I know why you were so down this morning."

"You do?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I've got a little advice a man told me a while back, th..." I was interrupted by a boy with jet black hair.

"Yo, Daisuke! Earth to Daisuke, why are you always so spacey?" said the boy with black hair.

"He's been out of it since lunch, his stupidity is up fifty percent from normal levels," said a boy with white hair as he waved his hand in Daisuke's face.

"All right this is getting boring," the boy said as he caught Daisuke in a headlock. "C'mon Daisuke snap out of it!"

In a faint voice I could hear Daisuke say, "He's so violent."

"Tonight's the big night, news is in the air!" the boy with jet black hair said. "

My reporter's nose can smell it!"

"Takeshi, I can't breathe," Daisuke said as he was drawn back out of his chair. I adjusted my backpack, and in the corner of my eye I thought I had saw something moving outside the classroom.

"Something's happening tonight, right at eleven. My dad tipped me off," he said as he walked to the storage closet at the front of the room. He returned with a mop seconds later, I have to go and get ready. So can you clean up for me, thanks." The boy left along with the rest of the students leaving Daisuke, Yumi, and I in the classroom alone.

"Daisuke, your just gonna let him boss you around like that?" I asked.

"Yeah you should take a stand," Yumi said as she took the mop. "I'll tell you what, Ryan and I will stay behind and help you clean up."

"Yeah, huh wait a minute when did we agree on this?" I asked scratching my hair.

About ten minutes later we met Daisuke at the art room he held the mop from earlier and held a card in his hand. Max, and Huey had went back to the ship .

"Ya know?" he said, "normally everyday brings me bad luck." He placed the card into the slot beside the door. "But my birthday only comes once a year, couldn't I have good luck just that one day?"

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but you met us. That might be all the luck you need," Yumi replied to his statement.

"Well, I guess your right," he said as he typed a number code into the door. "Oh no!" He said.

"I- I brought the wrong Key," he said as he turned around. His eyes got all puffy, and he seemed as if he were about to cry. Yumi gave him a hug.

"It's okay Daisuke," she said. _WHAT!_ "It happens to everybody." _No way!_

"Hey should I open it?" I asked Yumi. I reached for my key chain and was about to summon my Keyblade, but Yumi broke away from her hug with Daisuke and drew me into a far corner.

"No, in other worlds your Keyblade can bring Chaos. I know you can use it for fighting, but just don't show off by opening random doors," she said.

"First of all I was going to bash the door open like hell, I barely know anything about this Keyblade. And second of all who told you all this?"

"Leon, and Yuffie," she said as she drew away from me.

"Ahem," said a familiar voice. I looked up and noticed that it was the boy from class. He handed Daisuke a handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Who, what, Satoshi? What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm on cleaning duty today," he said trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Satoshi, I brought the wrong key so the door's locked. Let me open it," Daisuke said. _How can he open it, I thought he brought the wrong key?_ "This is all I need to do." Daisuke punched in some numbers on the Keypad and the door flew open. Satoshi walked inside, "Satoshi Hiwatari, even though he's in my class, I've never really talked to him. He's not a snob or anything, he's just hard to talk to."

"Hey Daisuke?" Satoshi asked. "How'd you open the door?"

Daisuke froze up for a while and then answered, "it's just that, I'm used to it. We have one at home."

"A Debac Z1GII? You have one at home, it's a pretty unusual lock," he said as he walked into the room. Daisuke followed.

"Well this world seems pretty normal, I wonder when those new students are gonna come," asked Yumi.

"Yeah, if Kazuma is among them then we could go home," I said.

---------------?-?-?-?---------------

The boy looked in the mirror, the only reflection of him in this large room.

"I really have changed," he said to himself. "No friends, no nothing." _We're best friends, right?_

_Yeah, but that... wait, you remember now?" the man shouted._

_"Yeah, sure I do," the boy said in a blank voice._

_"Wow, but um... you know I've gotta make sure and all so, what's our leaders name?"_

_The boy said nothing, all he did was stare at the man._

_"Oh, you don't remember," he said._

"I'm pretty sure that question could be answered easily now," the boy said to himself. "Xemnas, that was the name of our leader.

"Was, is correct," said a mysterious voice. "now tell me have you missed him?"

"Yes, but he's gone back to what he usually was, just as I did," the boy said.

"I can bring him back, but you'll need to do something for me, before I can complete the task."

"Anything," the boy said.

"I want you to lead Ryan, and Sora towards the same path. Then your wish will come true, Roxas will become more than just a memory to you."

"Yes sir," the boy said. "And please, call me Axel."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I mopped the art room floor, but stared at the clock frequently. _What's happening at eleven?_

Yumi posted a few posters along the walls along with Daisuke, and Satoshi wiped off the chalkboard.

"We really appreciate the help guys, I wonder where all those other volunteers didn't show up," Daisuke said. "Don't you think it's pretty rude that they didn't come?"

"No, not really," Satoshi replied. "I was hoping to be alone with you Niwa, but I guess that won't be happening."

"Are you mad that we came?" Yumi asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I just wanted to try to get to know Daisuke better," he said.

"Well I've got an idea," I said as I leaned on the mop. "How about we all go get a sip of tea, I'll buy if you two show me the way."

"That would be fun," Yumi said.

"I wouldn't mind getting out some time, I need some time to myself anyways," Daisuke said, "what do you say Satoshi?"

"Hm, I guess it would be nice to get out sometimes," he said. "Alright, I guess I'll go along."

"Okay, I'd say we're about done here, let's go now," Daisuke said. "How about we go now?"

I went to the closet and threw my mop inside, "finally!" I said. The others laughed at me, as the put their equipment away. All laughed except for Satoshi.

"Are you guys ready?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, but we still don't know the place we're headed for," Yumi said. We all walked out of the room and shut the door behind us.

"I know a good place, they make great tea I'm sure you'll all like it," Satoshi said as he started walking ahead of us.

"I'm with Satoshi," I said as I reached for my wallet. "Okay how much munny is this gonna cost me?"

"No more than two fifty I assure you," he said walking down the stairs.

"Okay, Yumi how about we go get the other two, I'm sure they could use some tea," I said pointing towards the ship.

"Oh yeah, oh guys could you wait for us, we're gonna get Max, and Huey," she said as she ran along the hallways with me.

"Okay! We'll be waiting by the front door!" Daisuke called back.

We ran up the stairs to the roof of the school building. There the Gummi Ship stood, tall and proud. We stepped on board, but nobody was there. I looked in the back room, but nobody was on the Gummi Ship, but me and Yumi.

"Hey, I think you should see this," she called me from the cockpit. I ran into the cockpit, and saw she was holding a letter.

It read: _Hello Reader,_

_I've written this letter to inform you why your friends are missing. Well the truth is, I kidnapped them. It was pretty easy since they were sleeping, but that isn't the point. I'll meet you at the west museum tonight at eleven thirty, I just want to talk, so you don't have to be prepared to fight, but I wouldn't be annoyed or anything if you decided to bring, your Keyblade._

_Signed;_

_The Seventh_

_"_No way, they captured Max, and Huey!" I yelled as I threw the note into the back seat. "Let's go to get the tea so we don't let them know something is wrong, but we'll go to the west museum as soon as that clock strikes ten thirty, okay?" She agreed with me. We both left the ship, and walked towards the front of the building. There the two stood.

"Okay we're ready," I said.

"Where are the other two?" Satoshi asked.

"They don't want to come," Yumi said as she opened the door for us. I couldn't help, but frown.

"You okay?" asked Daisuke.

I looked up, and forced a smile, "yeah, I'm okay." We walked into the city, so large, and so comfortable. It reminded me of Moonlit, I felt right at home. I stuck my hands into my pocket and looked at all the large signs and skyscrapers. I was so excited yet I wasn't.

We made our way to the train station, and Satoshi bought the train tickets.

"Four for West Wing City please," he said placing his munny on the counter. He picked up the tickets and handed each of us our tickets. I handed my ticket to the attendant, and sat in the back of the train car. Yumi sat along with me, as the other two sat in seats in front of us.

"First Kazuma, and now this," she said starting to cry.

"It's okay, we'll find them, all of them," I said giving her a small hug. I drew back and stared to the front of the train.

_"Sora, how could you?" I asked. I held the bloody man up in my hands tears forming in my eyes. "I thought we were friends."_

_"I guess you thought wrong," he said as he lifting his Keyblade into the air. He brought it down unto me, but I used the Keyblade to block him._

_"Such a young child you, able to wield the Keyblade?" He said pulling his Keyblade back. _

_"Kingdom Hearts, I've traveled to Kingdom Hearts, and I got the Keyblade, have you gone into Kingdom Hearts, Sora?" I asked as I slashed his leg with my Keyblade. _

_"No, and you never will!" Sora brought his Keyblade down upon me, but I used my Keyblade to block. He started bashing his Keyblade with mines over and over again. I couldn't block anymore so I fell to the ground. He was about to stab me, but then, then..._

"Ryan," her voice startled me. I looked at her, my heart was racing. "We're here." She said standing up. I stood up, my legs were weak.

"Okay, we don't have to walk much farther," Satoshi said. We walked up the stairs of a large building, and then took the elevator the rest of the way up. When the door opened the resteraunt reminded me of the Twilight Diner, a resteraunt me, Yumi, and Kazuma used to eat at all the time. The tables were spread out, the counter stood out the front. Out the window had a beautiful view, and right next to us was the West Museum. And a crowd was starting to form around it.

"What's going on down there?" I asked walking towards the window.

"Tonight, at eleven something big is going to happen, they say the Phantom Thief Dark will return, and steal the sacred maiden statue," said Satoshi.

"Sounds dangerous," Yumi said.

"So that's what Takeshi was talking about," Daisuke said.

Yumi gave me her, are you thinking what I'm thinking look and I began to think, _could That Dark guy, have kidnapped Max and Huey, but why would he do that._

We grabbed a table right beside the window, Yumi sat across from me and next to Daisuke, white I sat next to Satoshi. The waitress walked to our table, she wore a black dress with a white apron.

"Hey kids may I take your orders?" she asked.

"I'll have green tea," said Satoshi.

"Me too," said Yumi.

"Lemme get some of that stuff too," I said.

"I'll also have some too, thank you," said Daisuke.

"Okay four orders of green tea, it'll be ready in a few minutes," she said walking away.

"Hey guy's what time is it?" I asked.

Daisuke looked at his watch, "it's ten, we stayed at school pretty late. I only have time for about two rounds of tea, but I'll stay safe and drink one."

"Same here, we've got to go see what's going on down at the museum," I said. Yumi just nodded.

"I've got to run an errand for my father," Satoshi said pulling out a small black notebook. "Isn't it strange how we all have to leave at the same time?" He wrote something, closed the book, and stuck it back in his pocket.

"I'll say," I said.

"Pretty weird," Daisuke said as the tea came. She laid the tea on the table and held out her hand.

"That'll be two hundred munny," she said. I pulled out my wallet and dropped the small balls of marble like money into her palms. "Thank you." She walked away leaving us here with the tea. I picked my cup and and took a small sip, while Satoshi took longer sips. Yumi took one sip, and blew. Daisuke just took one big gulp.

"So Daisuke this may be more of a personal question, but do you like Risa?"I asked staring directly into his eyes.

"Well, sort of," he replied.

"Would you say that, you love her?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really know," he said as he stood up to stretch.

"Risa's pretty," Satoshi said. "I found this picture of her in the yearbook." He took out hi small black notebook again, and opened it to a page. He showed it to Daisuke and suddenly, he started changing color. His hair looked a little different.

"Daisuke you alright man?" I asked.

"Yeah," he ran out of the rester aunt.

"Maybe he was allergic to something in the tea," Satoshi said as he took another sip. "He did drink it all too fast."

I looked up at a nearby clock and saw that it was ten twenty five. I stood up, and so did Yumi.

"Okay we've got to go," I said to Satoshi.

"See you later," Yumi said.

"Good bye," Satoshi said. We went down the elevator.

_She placed her palm against my face, she stood in front of me. "Tell me, how would you feel if I kissed him right in front of you tomorrow?" my heart was racing. "Tell me, how would you feel if I kissed you?"_

I shook my head trying to forget what happened in the elevator.

"I hope they're alright," she said to me.

"Me too," I reached for my key chain ready for a fight. We walked out of the elevator and ran down the stairs. There was a crowd covering the entrance of the museum so it wasn't going to be easy to get in. I looked up at the giant clock tower, and saw it was now eleven.

"Look!" somebody yelled. "In the sky... WINGS!"

"It's dark he's here," somebody else yelled.

"Aha! The infamous Phantom Thief Dark finally shows himself!" yelled some other guy.

Yumi and I looked up at the sky and saw the wings in the sky. They were in the moonlight's path.

"It's incredible! After forty years, the Phantom Thief is really back!" said a news anchorwoman. I looked up into the sky to see what I thought I was seeing.

"Where'd he go!" Yumi shrieked.

"He's Vanished," said the anchorwoman, "Right before our very eyes, Dark has vanished!"

"C'mon Yumi!" I yelled grabbing her hand, "we're going to find that Dark and get our friends back!"

As we got closer to the entrance we saw that police were everywhere. They stood fast, and they weren't moving any time soon. We tried to walk passed them, but the chief just pushed us back.

"The Saint of Tears, it's gone!" somebody yelled. The guards scattered.

"C'mon, we've got to get in there or he might leave without giving us Max and Huey," Yumi yelled as we pushed in passed all of the guards. Nobody noticed us to try and stop us, so we waltzed right in there.

Suddenly there was a huge ear piercing noise.

"YOU IDIOTS, YOU'VE SET OF ALL THE ALARMS!" The chief shouted. We noticed one of the guards stood still, and didn't move.

"chief, I'll go look for Dark, you just concentrate on the alarms," he said saluting the chief. The chief shook his head and ran in the opposite direction.

"Let's follow him maybe he'll lead us to Dark," I said to Yumi as we chased after the strange officer. He ran down a dark passage that was just empty except for us. He turned into a room, looked around to see if anybody was watching. We hid behind the corner so he wouldn't see us.

"Yes, that was easy enoguh," he said. Yumi and I looked around the corner, and saw the man removing his uniform. Underneath it was a black suit. We heard footsteps down the hall, and then a strange figure.

"I told him the defenses weren't good enough," said a familiar voice. He was coming in from another entrance. "To tell you the truth, I'd hoped it would turn out like this. I was afraid, my generation wouldn't get a chance to meet you."

"What's Satoshi doing here?" asked Yumi.

"Who's there?" asked Satoshi.

I summoned my Keyblade and stepped from the darkness.

"It's us," I said as Yumi stepped out with me.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Satoshi.

"We came to see Dark. You've got something we need, now give us back our friends you heartless bastard!"

"What're you talking about?" asked Dark.

"You kidnapped Max, and Huey you jerk!" yelled Yumi.

"I could understand paintings, and works of art dark, but who are you to kidnap children?"

"Honest to god, I don't know what they are talking about," Dark said. "To be honest I've never even..."Dark was punched by Satoshi in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He was then thrown to the ground, and handcuffed to Satoshi.

"For me, nothing else matters," Satoshi said. His knees pinned Dark's legs to the ground. He moved his face closer to Dark's and it seemed as if he were about to kiss him.

"N...No..." Dark muttered. Then there was a flash of bright white light. The ground glowed with power, and then. Darkness. "Wiz! Come here." His voice seemed different, than before. A pair of wings flew towards me and Yumi. Then, a Dark duplicate. "Now, I have a question... Which Dark... is the real Dark?"

Both Dark stared at Satoshi with hate in their eyes, and murder in their smile. "Two of them!" Satoshi said startled.

Just then I jumped in, slashing one of the Darks with my Keyblade. He fell to the ground, and tried to punch me, but I jumped away. He did a ground sweep with my leg tripping him once again.

"Why don't you too just bug off?" Dark asked.

"Not until we get our friends," Yumi said pulling out her wand. "Stop!" Dark froze, but we were still unsure which one was real.

"I'll help out," said Satoshi balling his hands into fists. I attacked the Dark that was able to move. He fell back into a wall, but surprisingly he didn't say anything. Instead he was replaced by a pair of shady purple wings. I jumped back towards the frozen dark, but he was able to move now. I rose my Keyblade above my head and swung my blade at him many times missing every blow.

Satoshi jumped up from behind him, and tied his hands behind his back with a pair of handcuffs.

"Get these things, OFF ME!" he yelled. I slashed him with my Keyblade knocking him into the base of the statue.

"Stop!" Yumi yelled. She ran towards the statue to put it back to where it belonged.

"Give us our friends back!" I yelled again. He turned around causing me to slash the handcuffs in half. "Darn!" I yelled showing I was frustrated. Dark punched me in the stomach just as Satoshi had did to him before. I landed on my knees and held my gut.

"You okay?" asked Satoshi. I shook my head yes. _C'mon Ryan you given up already, I thought you were stronger than that, _Riku from, Destiny islands. We used to be best friends, then Sora came along and took him away from me. I remembered the time Kairi kissed me on the cheek, about six years ago, exactly one year before I got the Keyblade for the first time. "I am stronger," I said standing to my feet, still holding my gut. "I am, and I always will be."

I ran up to Dark with my Keyblade in hand, ignoring the pain in my gut. I slashed him knocking him out of a nearby window. I jumped out after him, and continued to fight him. I bashed my Keyblade into his head, and he went flying back.

"WIZ!" he shouted. The pair of wings came out of the window followed by Satoshi, and Yumi. Satoshi punched Dark over and over in the face giving him a bloody nose, I followed up by throwing my Keyblade at him, and Yumi finished him up with a fire spell. "You guys... you guys are pretty good, but until we meet again." He flew off with his dark wings. Satoshi, Yumi, and I went back in through the window. The first thing we noticed was the missing statue.

"Oh no, we haven't gotten our friends, plus he got the statue," I said. I looked around the rooms, paintings were on the ground, and little drops of blood stained the floor. There was a huge dent in the wall.

"You are late," said a strange and creepy voice.

"Who's there!" asked Satoshi.

"The Keyblade, has chosen you since birth," the man said stepping from the darkness.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the seventh," the man said.

"I meant your name," I said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the seventh," the man said.

"I meant your name," I said.

"My name is of no importance," the man said resting his hand upon my shoulder. "The boy, Sora. You have memories of him?"

I placed my key chain on my belt, "yes, he hated me. He took Riku, and Kairi away from me."

"He forced you off the islands once he came back with the Keyblade didn't he?" the man asked.

"Y-yes, after my mother was taken away, I ran, ran to Moonlit, that's where I met all my new friends."

"Hmm, do you wish to do away with Sora?" asked the man.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... I DON'T KNOW!" I was so confused.

"It's okay if you don't know yet, but the answer will come soon, don't worry," the man said. Suddenly I heard snoring, I looked down and saw them, Max, and Huey. They were still sleeping.

"You didn't hurt them did you?" I asked.

"No, they actually slept the entire time," he said. The man vanished leaving the five behind.

The man vanished leaving the five behind.

Suddenly guards rushed into the room, they surrounded all of us, "COMMANDER THE THIEF, THE PHANTOM THIEF DARK GOT AWAY!" one of the guards yelled.

"Why did you leave this room?" Satoshi asked. _Satoshi is the commander? _

"Huh, but the statue was gone, what was the point of staying?" the officer said.

"Ah, well. This just makes it more fun... Dark, the battle is on," he said as he walked towards the exit of the room. "You guys need a place to stay?" he asked, "I'll rent you out a hotel room, for you and you sleeping friends."

"Sure," Yumi said as she stretched. "I'm so tired.

---------------?-?-?-?-?---------------

She woke up, and yawned. She looked around the white room, nothing had changed since the last time she went back to sleep.

"Dragan!" she yelled.

"WHAT!" he yelled bursting into the room, "THIS BETTER BE GOOD!"

"I'm hungry," she said. "Can I have pancakes?"

"NO, I'M NOT GOING TO BUY YOU PANCAKES!" she yelled.

"Please I can't sleep without something in my stomach," she whined.

"Fine," he said as he left the room. The girl walked towards the window of the room. She opened up the curtains, and looked out into the darkness.

"I've always hated it here," she said as she shut the curtains. "I should've never come around here, I wish I could go back home, back home at Balamb.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora, Sally, and Donald walked up the stairs to the doctors lab. Sora pushed the door opened and was immediately greeted by Dr. Finkelstein.

"Did you bring me my ingredients?" he asked turning towards them.

"Don't play Mr. Happy with us doctor, we know you've been helping Oogie Boogie!" Sora yelled as a reply.

"My, whatever are you talking about?" he asked in a surprising voice.

"Be quiet, you, you... impostor!"yelled Sally.

"What!" Yelled the doctor.

"Don't play dumb with us, we knew there was something strange about you since we arrived, your not the doctor, your his heartless."

"Very smart Sora, how did you figure it out?" he asked.

"When I first came here I noticed that you were acting a little strange," Sora said, "and once we found you were working with Oogie, everything just tied together."

"Very very smart," the doctor said, "but not smart enough, Oogie now!" he shouted. Suddenly there was a white light, then the size of everything got maxed by over a hundred.

"Sora they made the place... huge," Donald said.

"No, I don't think they made it huge Donald," Sally said. Oogie and the doctor stood over them almost one hundred feet tall. "I think we shrank!"

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

The hotel was in the east part of city located close to the school. It was huge, two queen sized mattresses, one big screen television. Satoshi had left about ten minutes ago leaving us four alone.

"Wow, this place is huge!"I shouted.

"Pretty much," Max followed up with.

"Okay guys, I'm ready to hit the hay," said Yumi. She stretched and headed towards the bed near the window, and plopped down on it.

"Hey, I wanted to sleep next to the window," I said.

She opened the window and asked, "do you snore?"

"No," I replied.

"Okay, you can sleep beside me," she said as she drew the covers over her.

"Well, I've got to go take a shower," I went into the living room closing the room door behind me. I went into the bathroom from there, and grabbed a towel noticing there was a pair of underwear on the sink along with a toothbrush.

I took my clothes off and opened the door to the shower. I stepped inside, and placed the water on warm. The water was so warm as it pelted against my small body. I picked up a rag that was hanging over the door to the shower, I rubbed soap in it and rubbed my body gently, and then began to think. _I wonder when those new students are gonna show up._ I thought as I stood in the shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

---------------M-I-C-K-E-Y---------------

Mickey walked towards the clear glass, and saw Pete.

"Pete?" he asked faintly. He was so tired, and his right arm was bleeding.

Pete was turned the other way, "well it took you long enough." Pete said whipping his head around. He saw the King's bloody arm. "Mickey, I... I', sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay," he said as he smashed the glass with Oblivion. The glass shattered allowing Pete full escape.

"Thanks pal, now what?" he asked.

"We've got to get you out of this castle, and I've got to face my memories alone," Mickey replied.

"What, in the condition your in, I ain't goin' nowheres," Pete said strongly. Mickey looked up at Pete's eyes, he had changed. The darkness within him was fading and fast.

"Thanks Pete."

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

_Kairi, where are you, why did you leave the island? Is she gone, gone forever, was it Ryan who kidnapped you? I'll get him, I'll destroy him._

"WHOA!" He shouted as I jolted up from a sleeping state. _How long have I been sleeping?_ Sora stared around the pure white town, "Christmas Town."

He looked around for Donald and Sally, but he didn't find either of them.

"S... Sora?" asked a voice. He jumped to his feet, and summoned his Keyblade.

"Santa? Sora asked. The man shook his head. Sora dashed up to the man and wrapped his arms around him. "Santa where are all my friends!"

"Calm down Sora, your friends might not be with you, but I assure you they are all safe," he replied.

"Thank you Santa," Sora said as he broke from the hug. "We have to get out of here, Christmas Town is in danger."

"I know, Oogie lead heartless after the real Doctor Ficklestien. The two worked together to shrink Christmas Town, and other Towns. They plan to destroy them all, and make Halloween the only holiday,"Santa said.

"No, way!"Sora said, "so, no more easter, or Christmas."

"Nothing, but Halloween will be left," he said.

"But, what about the Anti Heartless?" asked Sora.

"The Anti Heartless are actually the heartless forms of those who resent the darkness, so many people in Halloween Town will be taken by the Heartless, the town may even be in danger of being destroyed," he said flatly.

"I knew there was something strange about that formula," Sora said. "I've got to find Sally, maybe she has the missing ingredients."

"You can't go on without us Sora," said a voice from behind. "C'mon Sora let's go."

"Jack! And Donald!" Sora yelled as he ran towards the two. "What happened?"

"The doctor shrank us as we walked into the lab, then locked us in Christmas Town," said Donald.

"Did you say... locked?" Sora asked holding up his Keyblade. "Not for long."

"But wait Sora there is more to the story," said Jack. "Having shrank Christmas Town he has complete control, meaning he has moved the exit from Christmas Town to another point."

"Why couldn't he just destroy the exit?" asked Sora.

"Because you can't, the sacred seal on the exit prevents any evil source from destroying it, the only way to actually destroy the exit, is to destroy the world, which is exactly what they plan on doing."

"Then we don't have much time," Sora said as he was about to run in the opposite direction.

"Actually, you have lot's of time, Sally still has ingredients for the Anti Heart, and it would take the doctor forever to find those ingredients."

"Yeah, I guess your right, but where is Sally now?" Sora asked.

"In Easter Town with Donald," he said.

"Okay," said Sora as he turned to his friends, "let's find that exit!"

"Yeah," the two said.

---------------A-X-E-L---------------

"Did you get a hold of him?" asked Axel as the man in the black coat walked through the doors.

"I haven't failed if that's what you mean," he said.

"Answer the question, does he want to kill Sora, or not?" Axel asked.

"I have set him on the right track, as long as he isn't derailed all will fall in place," the man replied.

"Good, even though your new to the Organization XIII, I'm starting to like you, well I would if I had a heart," Axel said as he whipped a smile across his face. "This could be the beginning of a good friendship."

"Very unlikely. I don't associate with anarchists," he said leaving the room.

"So stubborn, but hopefully this all pays in the end, my one friend, and true friend will be reunited with me," Axel said as he faded into darkness.

"Juvenile," the man replied in a calm whisper.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I walked to the door of the bathroom with my Newly found gray shirt, and tan cargo pants. The window in the living room was open, I walked up to in and tried to close it, but I got nervous, we were on he fiftieth floor. I let it stay open and walked into the bedroom, where Yumi, Max, and Huey slept.

I yawned and jumped into the bed where Yumi slept, and closed my eyes. _Sora, why would you do something like that, force me off my own island. _I then began to wonder why I was just beginning to think about all of this now. Why didn't I ponder upon this fact before?

"Yumi, are you awake?" I asked. She was snoring. _Great, the girl I like snores, oh well. Love requires sacrifice._ I shut my eyes, and drifted into my dreams.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora walked through the snowy town along with Jack, and Donald.

"Gee Sora, where do ya think this door could be?" asked Donald.

"Where would Oogie hide that door?"" Jack asked.

Sora stopped, and started thinking, "where would Oogie hide the door?" Suddenly many heartless jumped out in front of the three friends. The Keyblade summoned itself, but instead of aiming towards the Heartless it pointed in the opposite direction.

"Sora what're you doin'?" Donald asked.

"It's not me this thing has a mind of its own," Sora said as the Keyblade pointed at the sky. A flash of light, and then a giant Keyhole. Inside the Keyhole was darkness, pure darkness. The three stood still as the Keyhole expanded, it covered all three of them.

"Sora!" Jack yelled in fading voice. He sounded as if he were running in another direction.

So did Donald, "SOMEBODY COME QUICK!" The darkness took Sora's Keyblade, and he couldn't find his way out. He was able to walk, below him was solid ground, but what was it?

"Hello?" he asked. Without warning he fell over some kind of ledge. He fell, father and farther, faster and faster. He didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He fell through some kind of door, and then he saw pearly white walls, floor, and doors. He landed on his feet and looked around the large room. Two large doors, but only able to go through one.

"Hello?" he asked again. Behind him another door opened, a small man in a black coat stepped into the room along with him. He was short and had big ears. "Your majesty, the King!"

"King Mickey isn't here," he said. "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Sora replied. The man drew a Keyblade, a white one with a paopu leaf dangling off the end of it. "Mickey, where is the other Keyblade?"

"I told you before, I'm not your King," he said as he jumped towards Sora. Sora blocked the attack with a counter swing with his Keyblade. The man flipped backwards, and landed on his two feet.

"But, how could you not be our King, nobody else looks like you," Sora said with a smile on his face.

"Nobody, is what you figure," the man said dashing towards Sora. He jumped out of the way in a hurry avoiding his attack, but the man wasn't done yet. He jumped up, and whipped Sora's face with his Keyblade, leaving a bloody scar across his cheek.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The man vanished without a word. "Where am I?" Suddenly a man in a black coat appeared in front of Sora. "Now who are you?"

The man didn't say a word, he only grabbed Sora's collar, and led him to one of the two doors. Sora screamed and tried to escape, but the man didn't care. The door opened revealing a room of nothing, but light. As he was brought into the room it just went black. His eyes were closed.

"SORA!" yelled Jack. Sora slowly opened his eyes. _Halloween Town!_

"We're back!"he yelled.

"Yeah, but Sally's still in Easter Town," said Donald.

"And we're still Puny," said Jack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

---------------M-I-C-K-E-Y---------------

The two walked to the end of the corridor. They hadn't seen anybody in a black coat since the fight with that man with the Keyblade. _Who was he? _The two stood in front of a large door, Pete used all of his strength to push it open. A low creak erupted from the door as it slowly opened.

The two found themselves in a large room. It had huge windows, with a chair placed on the other side. Mickey and Pete walked towards one of the large windows and stared out into the dark city.

"Pete, we've got to stop Xemnas," Mickey said turning towards Pete.

"What's that guy up to anyways?" Pete asked.

"I don't know, but I know that we've got to stop him."

"Stop me?" a voice asked. Mickey, and Pete turned around to find a man in a black coat. His face was covered by a dark hood.

"What are you up to?" Pete asked.

"All questions will be answered soon enough," he said as he vanished, leaving the King and Pete behind.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I took my Key chain off and slipped it in my pocket. I felt something cold like steel. I pulled my hand out of my pocket, and there was a cellphone with a note attached to it. _Why hadn't I noticed this before?"_ I opened the note and read it.

_From: Satoshi Hiwatari_

_I'm giving you this so I can stay in contact with you, on the bottom of this note was a note found at the museum after Dark left last night. Please meet me in the northwest district as soon as the clock strikes twelve. And bring that mysterious weapon and be prepared to lead your troops into battle, Sergent._

"Sergent?" I asked myself as I pulled off my normal school uniform.

"Oh no," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Daisuke panicing. "I forgot my shoes in the classroom." He stormed out of the ocker room, and back to our homeroom where he'd left them.

"Hey Takeshi," asked a boy with white hair. "Didn't you tell him the girl's locker room is being worked on?"

"No, but what does he care?" he asked.

"Aren't the girls changing in the classroom today?" he asked.

"Uh oh," I said. "I'll get him." I rushed out of the locker room only to be knocked to the side by some kid with purple hair.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said. As soon as I got as clear glimps of his face I knew who he was.

"You!" I shouted jumping to my feet. I reached into my pocket and summoned my Keyblade.

"Oh no," he said as he ran in the other direction. I chased after him with my Keyblade in both of my hands.

"YOU STOP!" I shouted. He dashed into the bathroom and I chased after him. "Hello?" I asked as I looked in the bathroom stalls. One was shut and I knew he was hiding in there. I banged on it, but nobody answered. I banged harder, and it thrusted open. I was knocked back into one of the sinks. Pain surged through my body as I looked up and saw the face of evil. "Dark." I stood up slowly, and held my Keyblade.

"You again, but your girlfriend and Satoshi aren't here to help you this time," he said as he brought up his fists. I ran towards him slowly and slashed him with my Keyblade. I was knocked by with a blow to my stomach. I tried to grab air, but couldn't. He picked me up by my collar, and threw me into the wall. He walked up to me slowly, and placed his foot on my stomach. He pushed, and pushed harder squeezing the air out of me. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I began to cry.

"Because, I hate you," he said picking me up by the collar again. He threw punches at me over and over again, at the gut, and in the face.

"HEY!" somebody's voice shouted as the bathroom dorr opened. Takeshi stood there with a pole in his hand and a camera in the other. "Dark, beating up kids huh?" He took a picture, and there was a bright flash.

"AHHH!" Dark shouted as he dropped me to the ground. My body ached, and my nose was bleeding. My right eye could barely open, and my legs and my back felt surges of excruciating pain.

Takeshi threw the poile at Dark's chest making him take a step back. "That'll teach ya."

"You think you can take me?" Dark said as he charged towards Takeshi.

"WHAT THE!" Takeshi yelled as he covered his face with his hands.

I found some energy in my weak body and threw my Keyblade at Dark. Heartless jumped out of the ground from behind him. The all surrounded me and moved in for the kill. I looked at Dark, and he held my Keyblade.

"Looks like I win," he said as he walked towards me. The Heartless moved aside as he walked towards me. "You thought you could beat me?" He rose the Keyblade above his head broguht it down towards me. I closed my eyes and prepared for impact. II then felt something in my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand and saw the Keyblade. "What just happened?"

Takeshi body slammed Dark into a nearby wall, but was kicked off easily. "Dark, if you don't leave now I swear I'll show these pictures to the press."

Dark smiled, and moved quickly jolted towards Takeshi ripping the Camera from his hands. He crushed it easily. "Hey, I'm here to stay."

"Somebody please help me," I said in a faint whisper.

Then there was a bright flash. I looked up and saw a man in a black coat. He had light blue hair and a scar across his face.

"You called?" the man said as he reached his hand out towards me. I reached my hand out towards him, but as soon as our hands met there was a flash of light. I felt power run through my veins. I smiled, all my power was back.

"Thanks," I said as I turned towards the man. "But, who are you?"

He didn't answer all he did was vanish. I charged towards Dark, but the Heartless blocked my path.

"Looks like I get to take on you guys first," I said as I stared out at the creatures. There were about twenty of them.

"See you later kid," Dark said as he picked up Takeshi and left the bathroom. I used my Keyblade and attacked. I threw my Keyblade clearing a path so I decided to give chase. The Keyblade reappeared in my hand as I charged out the bathroom door. I saw Dark straight ahead of me as I gave chase after him.

"Yumi!" I shouted in the hallway hoping she would hear me from one of the classrooms she was in.

Dark juked into the classrooms with Takeshi still in hand.

"Where'd he go?" I asked myself.

"GIVE IT UP KID, YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME! He shouted. I heard the voice, but there was no Dark. I ran towards the classroom he ran into, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" I asked myself getting frustrated. I looked around the room, but nobody was there. I heard something like a smack from the hallway, so I jumped out of the classroom. Satoshi stood there fighting Dark, hand to hand.

"Hey, I could use some help," Satoshi said.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I charged towards Dark. I threw out my arm and slashed him with my weapon. He fell backwards giving Satoshi a chance to kick him in the back.

"Damn," Dark said.

"Now where's Takeshi?" I asked.

"I'm not telling," Dark said as he threw a punch at me. I jumped backwards and threw my Keyblade at him.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" a voice called from behind us. I turned around, it was that girl that was in class earlier, Risa.

Dark looked up and gasped, "looks like you guys are busted, but I'm out of here."

"Hey it's that pervert from last night!" Risa shouted as she ran towards Dark. Dark ran in the other direction. Satoshi and I looked at each other, nodded our heads and gave chase.

The two ran around the corner, but we were still hot on their tails. Until Dark came to a sudden stop at the end of a hallway with a single window.

"It's the end of the line Dark," I said.

"It's the big house for you," said Satoshi. Risa could barely say anything she was stunned.

"I don't think so," Dark said as he jumped out of the window of the two story building. I dashed towards the building and saw nobody.

"What?" I asked myself. "But, we just saw him." I turned around and said to the other two, "he's gone." Satoshi sighed, and walked away. Risa walked away with her hands on her hips. I turned around and looked out the window again, but this time there was somebody. Walking towards the school. It was Daisuke, where had he been, I just couldn't wait to tell him about hat we went through.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

---------------A-X-E-L---------------

Axel stood on the shore of Destiny Islands. _What ever happened to Riku, and Kairi?_ He looked out at the horizon until, the sky got dark. As he looked harder hs saw a boat, no two boats. Two boats heading towards the island. As they docked on shore the two of them looked happy to see each other. Axel could just barely hear their faint voices.

"Where are Riku, and Kairi, Sora?" the boy with red hair asked Sora.

"They must be here, their boats are here," Sora replied. The two ran towards a small bridge on the island, many creatures blocked their path, the Heartless.

Axel chased after the two, to see what had happened next. Riku stood there by a Paopu Tree.

"The door- has opened, can't you see now you two. Now we can travel into other worlds," he said.

"What are you talking about, we've gottas find Kairi..." Sora was interupted.

"Kairi's coming with us," Riku said as he reached his hand out towards Sora. The boy with red hair shaking his head no.

"Don't go Sora," he said. Sora ignored his gesture and reached his hand out. Darkness surrounded the three boy, and then a bright light. Sora, and the boy were both left behind. Sora now held the Keyblade. Heartless surrounded the two, and Sora attacked the creatures. The boy with red hair, scared. His face turned pale as he backed away.

"Axel!" Sora shouted reaching out his hand so Axel wouldn't fall into the water. Axel nodded his head no as he backed away farther. He fell over the ledge, Axel jumped in after him. _So this is how it all happened. _He held his breath as he descended into the dark depths of water. Then there was an explosion of white light, that sent the two hurdling out of the water. Axel closed his eyes as he moved floated in the air. He started to descend, until finally he hit soft sandy ground. Axel opened his eyes and jumped to his feet. He was at his house, and the little Axel looked stunned. He was crying over a lifeless body, his mother. He heart was taken and she was starting to fade away.

"MOMMY!" he screamed as he cried his heart out. _Now... I remember. Mother was everything, I loved her, and she loved me. _ A man appeared behind the two, he wore a black coat with his hands behind his back. Like many other members, his face was covered by the hood he wore.

"Child, it's to late," the man said as he approached the little Axel. "But, I can make the pain go away."

"Yes sir, please," the little Axel murmured. The two vanished, and so did Axel. He appeared in a dark place standing on a large pillar with a picture of flames on the bottom of it.

"Give up your heart to the Darkness, and the pain will go away," the man said. _This is the truth, he planed to make everybody in the Organization whole... except for me._ _ But the thing is, I willingly didn't mid this, because of mother._ The boy kneeled down to the man, and then there was a flash of light.

Axel was standing in the pearly white hallways of Castle Oblivion.

"Well, that was a short trip," Axel said to himself as he walked towards the second door, but something stopped him. A familiar voice, of a friend.

"Axel, do you wish to go past that door?" the voice asked.

Axel whipped his head around to see a man in a black coat. He wasn't much taller than him.

"Yes, I want to see what happened to me when I first joined the Organization," Axel said.

"Well, before you go through that door," the man said. A Keyblade appeared in each of the man's hand. One was black, with a black crown dangling at the end of it, while the other was white, and had a small Paopu leaf hanging at the end of it. "How about we have a fight between friends.

"Okay, but I'll have to make it quick," Axel said drawing his two weapons.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

The three hung over at the edge of the table, Sora let go of the edge, and landed on a nice soft cushion.

"Come on Donald, your turn," Sora yelled back up.

"No," he yelled back.

"Come on Donald, it's just like this," with that Jack leaped off the table onto the cushion. "Now, you!"

Donald jumped off the table with his eyes closed. He looked down, screamed, and flapped his arms up and down, "WAH!" He fell down onto the cushion and started laughing.'

"Was that so hard little fella?" Sora asked.

Donald looked up and pointed at the bottle, "okay, now how are we supposed to get up there?"

Sora sighed, "I guess I should've thought the plan out more."

"Ya, think?" Donald shouted. Suddenly the three heard footsteps. They came closer, and closer. They stopped when a giant shadow overcast them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the voice rumbled. They were then picked up by two giant hands. "Jack Skelington."

"Oogie Boogie," Jack said.

"How'd you three escape Christmas Town?" Oogie asked. Sora couldn't summon his Keyblade because Oogie was crushing him.

"Let us go!" Sora shouted.

"Why would I do that?" Oogie asked, "when the heartless are here." Small black creatures surrounded Oogie.

"You see that Machine?" Oogie said as he pointed the three towards a giant blue ray type thing. "That's gonna make the Heartless the size of the buildings in this place, trey defeating them with that puny Keyblade of yours?"

Oogie dropped the three down unto the ground. The three of them stood in the center of the Heartless. Donald held his Staff, Sora held his Keyblade, and Jack was ready to fight. The giant Heartless moved in, and Oogie walked closer to the machine.

"Okay guys, we've gotta stop Oogie from getting to that machine!" Sora yelled as he ran towards a small chair. He jumped up on the chair, and hopped unto the counter. The other two followed. "HEY OOGIE!"

Oogie Boogie turned and saw the three on the counter. "You guys are getting really annoying!" He smashed his hand into the counter causing the others to shake.

"Alright Oogie, we're ready. Sora jumped up at Oogie with his Keyblade, "Your going down!"

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

The school day was over. Daisuke had missed first period, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Anyways," I said as I walked along the sidewalk with Yumi, and Daisuke. "That pop quiz in science was killer."

"I'm tired, what along day," Daisuke said. He walked with his eyes closed in the center of the sidewalk.

"Were you even listening to me?" I asked as I stared at Yumi, almost tripping over a small rock.

"Oh, sorry," he replied. "It's just that I had this... doctors appointment today, and you know, I got a shot. I'm a little tired now."

"Right, I thought you said you got a special medicine," Yumi said.

"Well, I got both," he said. His face was turning red. I laughed a little, and walked forward.

"Daisuke!" a voice called from behind us. We all turned around, and Risa was running towards us.

"Huh, Risa?" he said startled.

"Oh great," I said getting angry.

"Hi, wanna walk home together?" she asked.

"Uh, sure," Daisuke said. At first it was a good quiet walk, and then Risa broke the scilence.

"Daisuke, is everything okay, I was worried about you today," Risa said.

"Oh brother," I murmured under my breath.

"Excuse me," she said, "do you mind?"

I stopped walking and said, "yeah I do, why are you so superficial?"

"What do you mean," she asked as she stopped along with me. Yumi and Daisuke walked on.

"I heard what you said yesterday, you don't like Daisuke because he's not hot, if he heard what you said I bet he'd be really hurt," I said crossing my arms and leaning up against the wall.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I'm sorry," she said. I smiled, and I knew I was blushing. "Okay, I think we should catch up with the others."

"Hey Daisuke, hey Yumi," I said as I started walking alongside them once again. Risa followed.

"Anyways, don't you guys think Dark is the coolest?" she asked. I rolled my eyes, and started laughing.

"Well, we'll leave you two love birds alone, Yumi and I have got to get to the museum," I said starting to run off. Yumi followed.

"Okay see you guys tomorrow!" Yumi shouted.

As we walked into the museum wearing the uniforms Satoshi had given to us, we heard the chief's booming voice screaming at the troops.

"PHANTOM THIEF DARK AGAIN, THIS TIME HE'S AFTER THE CROWN OF ALICE!"

"Quiet! I think they could hear you," I shouted.

"Oh look, it's the juniors, lemme tell you something. I know how to command my troops, and I'll do it any way I please," he said turning his back on us.

"Well if you know so much why did Dark get away last night?" Yumi asked. The chief froze, and continued yelling.

Satoshi walked into the room catching the Chief's attention, " well commander, any comments?"

"Your men are so unprepared that I don't expect much from them this time, I'm simply going to observe them and analyze Dark's actions," Satoshi said. "I'm working on organizing future strategies against Dark, along with ways to compensate for the sub-stand form of the police.

"Got it," the chief said turning away.

"Inspector, the Crown is gone!" an officer yelled.

"Time for us to get to work," Yumi said to me. She ran out the front door, and I followed.

"What was that?" I asked as I stared up onto the roof. I saw a slight movement. In the corner of my eye was a ladder. "Let's go." We climbed up the ladder until we got to the top, from there we heard a voice. Dark ran across the top of the building about to jump off the edge.

I snuck up on the roof quietly, and summoned my Keyblade. Yumi followeed with her wand. I threw my Keyblade at one of his wings, and he fell face forwards.

"Got him!" I yelled as I moved to the edge of the roof. As I looked over the roof, there was nobody there.

"That's strange, he was just here wasn't he?" Yumi asked. My Keyblade appeared back in my hand.

"Did he get away?" I asked. I then felt a breeze on my back. I turned around, and there Dark stood. Behind Yumi and I.

"So we meet again?" he said in a bone shivering voice.

I jumped at him with my Keyblade in hand smacking him around as hard as I could. He fell down, but vanished.

"Where'd that jerk go?" I asked.

"Watch out," Yumi yelled. "THUNDER!" Lighting his the ground sending a shock wave through my body. It did the same with Dark. He jittered around like crazy. He fell on his back and then got back up.

"DEAL WITH DARKNESS... I ACCEPT!" he yelled. The moonlight from the sky vanished.

"Yumi!" I shouted. I turned around, but she was gone. Dark was gone. Everybody was gone, I was trapped in the darkness.

Not far in the distance were footsteps, and then a voice, "I'm so, tired."

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Huh, is that you Ryan?" the voice asked.

"I'm Ryan, who are you?" the voice belonged to as girl, but he couldn't pin it to who it belonged to. A flash of white light came from the bottom of me, and then a picture of a white bird. I looked up to see a girl about my height wearing a black coat. She had brown hair tied back in ponytails. She looked up at me, and then it his me.

"Roxanne," the girl said. I walked up to her and stared into her deep blue eyes. "It's gone, my heart is gone. I have to get it back."

"Don't worry, we'll get it back," I said. "But if it was taken by a heartless, how are you still alive?"

"She's alive because her heart was strong," a voice from nowhere came. A man appeared in between the two of us. "She's with us now, in the Thirteenth Order. We'll make her whole again."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"The Heartless, took many hearts from your beloved home," the man said.

"No," I said. I held my Keyblade tight ready to fight. The man held out both of his hands.

"But that's not why you are here," he said. Red balls of energy appeared in his hands. "Without the help of the heart, your weak. So let's see you fight without it!"

"But, I have my heart," I tapped my chest. The beating of my heart vibrating through my body. The balls of red changed to white energy blades.

His hands glowed of electricity of a dark force.

"The Darkness is tugging at your heart, but yet you ignore it, but can't you see?" the man said as he walked towards me slowly. "Here, your heart is weak, for your heart... is gone." Blasts of energy came from the sky, but I used my Keyblade to block deflecting them away. "Please, allow me to test that power."

I smiled, and leaned in a fighting position, I'd never been more ready, "bring it." The man charged towards me at a slow speed, but soon picked up the pace. He used the blades to his blades to attack me, but I used my Keyblade to block most of them.

"Well," he said. "Skilled, you are." He jumped backwards leaving him wide open for an attack. I jumped towards him, but I was knocked backwards by some strange unseen force.

"What the," I said as I stood up slowly. I threw my Keyblade as hard as I could, but it was also blocked by the force. I tried to rush my Keyblade through his torso, but he did nothing. He slashed me across the chest. I fell down to the ground holding my chest. "Roxanne, help me." I stood up, she wasn't there.

I stood up, my chest had a black mark across it. Smoke erupted from the scar. I started to whimper.

"She's gone boy," the man said. "Your alone now!" He rushed at me, and more shots of energy shot from the air. The man vanished, and I was left there to deflect of the the shots. I was shot in the back by an unseen blast and I fell forwards. "Hmph, SUCH A WEAKLING, YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE SORA."

I stood forwards, and I saw the man standing on the edge of the pillar.

"Never," I said standing up, "don't ever compare me to Sora." I tried to stay calm, but the anger was in my body looking for a way out.

"That's it," the man said, "use your anger, let the Darkness fight for you!" The power within me killed me. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "That's it boy, just let it out."

"GRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. The power was rushing out of me. I felt the energy within me becoming unleashed. I used every bit of my energy and ran towards the man in the coat. I jumped up into the air and smacked him around with the Keyblade. He blocked my blows, but my energy was not yet fonished. I couldn't control myself, I attacked, and attacked. I heard the clash of our two weapons. At that moment nothing else mattered.

I slashed him in the throat with my Keyblade sending him flying backwards. He spun around insanely sending lethal blows to anything that came in range. I wasn't thinking so I jumped at him, and swung the Keyblade as hard as I could. I was only knocked back, almost falling off the edge of the pillar.

He walked closer with the blue blazing swords.

"You are weak without your heart," the man said. He rose his hand up into the air and brought it down.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain.

"No way," said a familiar voice. I looked up to see Dark hovering over me. He spread his wings and backed away. "I'll get you next time, you just watch." He flew off into the moonlight, wearing the crown upon his head.

Yumi walked towards me, "are you okay?" she asked.

"I, I saw Roxanne," those were my last words before I fell asleep.

---------------?-?-?-?-?---------------

The girl woke up from her short slumber, and laid down in her bed. _Where are they?_

She got out of bed and walked towards the white pearly door. _Naminé, was she the one in this room, is she the one who changed Sora's memories. _She opened the door, and walked out into the dark hallway of the old mansion.

"What's wrong?" Dragan asked. He had been standing by the door, guarding it so she wouldn't escape.

"Who is Naminé?" the girl asked feeling a need to be curious.

Dragan folded his arms and looked into her shallow, empty eyes, "she is close to you."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Do you remember... Destiny Islands?" Dragan asked as he kneeled to her height.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

The battle was on, Sora had tried to slash Oogie's eye, but he was brushed back with a mere blow of his breath.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled. Lighting shot down from the sky shocking Oogie. The bugs in his eyes were clearly visible.

"STOP!" Jack yelled. Oogie immediately stopped moving. Sora jumped up once again, and sliced Oogie up with his Keyblade.

"Huh?" Oogie said as he snapped out of it. He fell backwards and his face moved backwards as if he were being sliced by some sort of force.

"Take that!" Sora yelled as Oogie fell down crushing all of the Heartless behind him. Oogie stood back up and smashed this hand into the counter. The three friends shook, and fell backwards.

"This isn't so easy," Sora said standing back up. He held out his Keyblade and pointed it towards Oogie Boogie . "But this is, Wind!" Sora's hair blew up in the powerful wind surrounding him.

"This is it you puny runts!" Oogie smashed both of his hands into the table. Donald, and Jack jumped just in time to avoid the vibration, but Sora wasn't so lucky. His hair still blew from the wind even if his eyes were closed.

"Okay, that's it Oogie!" yelled Jack. "GRAVIA!" Oogie was surpressed into the ground.

"CURA!" Donald shouted as he pointed his wand at Sora. Shamrock leaves floated around Sora giving his body life. He jumped to his feet, and held his Keyblade above his head.

"BLIZARA!" he shouted. Ice blasted from the tip of Sora's Keyblade. Ice shot down from the sky onto Boogie as he started to stand up.

"C- cold," Oogie said as he stood up from the ground. He slipped causing another Vibration, but the three jumped up into the air together, completely avoiding it.

"Okay, time to finish you off!" Sora yelled. "WIND!" Sora screamed. His hair rushed around his hair crazier than before, making his hair even more messy. He looked towards Donald and pointed at his Staff, "Donald, cast Firaga on me!"

Donald shook his head, and pointed his staff at Sora, "FIRAGA!" the flames rushed around Sora, the wind spell keeping the flames in check.

"Okay," Sora yelled. Oogie stood up from his lying position. "IT'S," Sora yelled as he jumped towards Oogie. "OVER!" He landed on Oogie's chest, and started to slash him with his Keyblade. The flames spread all over Oogie, burning him all over.

"NOOO!" Oogie yelled as he started disintegrating. He screamed, and screamed. "I'LL BE BACK YOU JUST WATCH!"

Sora jumped off of Oogie, and stared at the burning, melting monster on the ground. All the Heartless had ran away in horror.

"Okay, now to Easter Town," Sora said as he placed his Keychain back on his belt.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I woke up in our hotel room. My shirt, and pants were off. _I had a dream about Yumi, _I thought to myself as I sat up out of the bed. I looked down on the floor, and there my underwear was. I felt a sudden urge to laugh slightly, but I stopped myself. _It was a dream wasn't it?_ I got out of bed, and looked who was on the other side. _Nobody, _I was relieved, I had been sleeping by myself. I placed my underwear back on, left the room, and walked into the Kitchen for a small drink.

"I had this strange dream, about Kazuma," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Yumi standing on the other side of the room. She was sitting around the table, and she wore a robe. I flipped the light switch to on, and stared into her empty eyes. "I miss him so much."

I walked over to her, and kneeled down next to her, "it's okay, we''l find him, I promise you."

"YOU KEEP PROMISING!" she shouted. I jumped away. My heart raced.

"I'm, sorry," I said. I rushed into the room, leaving her at the table. I pulled on some red shorts, and a black tank top. I rushed into the living room, and put on some black sneakers. I opened the door, and walked out into the hotel hallway.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to go think," I said starting to whimper. I rushed towards the elevator, and pushed the up button. I didn't want her to follow me, so I burst into the staircase, and ran upstairs to the rooftop.

---------------A-X-E-L---------------

Axel jumped towards the man with the two Keyblades, swinging his weapons fiercely. The man blocked every blow that Axel dished out.

"C'mon Axel, you know me better than that," the man said as he Kicked Axel in the chest knocking him into a nearby wall.

Axel looked up and saw the man dragging his Keyblades, while running towards him. He lifted them above his head, and brought them down upon him. His weapons disappeared .Axel felt a jolt of pain run though his body, as he looked down at his chest where the Keyblades sat.

"Yeah, I do," he said as he grabbed the man's neck, trying to squeeze the life from him, but it wasn't working.

"Nice try," the man said lifting his now bloody Keyblades from Axel's chest. Axel slid to the ground, eyes closed. "Your slipping Axel."

"I haven't fought in a while kid, cut me some slack," Axel said standing up from his slouchy position.

"Well excuse me," the man said as he jumped backwards a few feet. "But I'm no kid anymore." Axel drew his two weapons once again, and jumped towards the man. He threw one at him, as he flew up into the air.

The man knocked the weapon up into the air, allowing Axel to catch it. The man flew up into the air, and flew up after him.

"GET BACK!" Axel yelled as he threw his arms out. Blasts of fire hot out of his two weapons, knocking the man back on to the pearly white ground. "Now, let's make it hot as hell in here!" Axel landed on the ground, and rose his right hand in the air. A ring of fire surrounded the two, allowing no escape.

"Just like old times Axel!" the man yelled in order to allow his voice to be heard over the roar of the flames.

"Just like old times," Axel ran towards the man with both his weapons in hand. The man jumped back allowing Axel to almost tackle him, as their bodies collided, the two ran closer to the fire. Without warning Axel jumped back, and jumped up again, the man had no time to avoid his next move.

Axel came crashing down just as the man fell on his back, head touching the fire. Just in time he got back up, but the two still ran into the fire.

"Nice moves," Axel said.

"I could say the same about you, but I'd be lying," the man said. The two were now standing on the walls of fire. The man swung his Keyblades as hard as he could, but Axel blocked the blows with blinding speed.

"TAKE THIS!" the two yelled at the same time. Both were holding one of their weapons to neck point.

"Not bad, Roxas," Axel said as he lowered his weapon and jumped away.

"Your not so bad yourself, and I ain't lying," Roxas replied removing his hood showing his face. Axel put his weapons away and ran towards Roxas, with tears in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, this is a new coat," Roxas said laughing, and hugging Axel back.

---------------M-A-X-&-H-U-E-Y---------------

_Where are we, has anybody noticed that we were missing?_ Max stood alone in the dark rainy city along with Huey. The two were cold, and alone.

"Where are we?" Huey asked.

"I- I don't know, but haven't the others noticed that we were missing yet?" Max said.

Huey shook his head, and walked towards a skyscraper with a giant television screen. On it was nothing, but static.

"I see you have made encounters with the sacred Keyblade Master," said a man as he stepped out of the shadows of a dark ally. He wore a coat as light a day.

"Yes, Sora," Max said. "But we're now traveling with a boy who has the Keyblade."

"Yeah, but doesn't that make him A Keyblade Master?" asked Huey.

"Worlds will clash, only one survivor will make it to the top, the darkness will devour those who stand in it's path," the man said. "Those with the purest of hearts will engage in a battle, a war, the Keyblade war."

"Keyblade War?" The two confused boys asked.

The man held up three fingers, "three is the number of years that will pass from this day, until the end of many worlds."

"Will lives be lost?" Huey asked.

"Many lives, the dark, and the light will collide, only one Keyblade wielder, will survive the five dark years of the Keyblade war," the man faded away, into nothingness leaving the two boys behind.

"Hey, we've got to tell Ryan," Huey said.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get out of here?" Max asked.

A portal of darkness opened in front of the two boys.

"Should we trust it?" Huey asked looking at it funny.

"Let's go," Max said as he stepped into the portal, Huey followed.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I looked out upon Wing City, thinking to myself. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry Yumi. _She seemed so strange, why was she acting like that.

"I always used to live by myself before this, is this how room mates usually act?" I asked myself.

"Well, not exactly," said somebody from behind me. I turned around to see Yumi dressed in her school uniform. "I'm sorry for the way I acted,"

"Why should I forgive you?" It pained me to ask that question.

"Would it help you if I said that I was really, really sorry?" she asked.

"Not really," I replied as I turned around looking back out at the city. For some reason I started to laugh, and I looked down at me stomach to see Yumi's hands. She was tickling me. "Okay," I said laughing harder, "okay, I forgive you." She let go of my gut, both of us still laughing.

A strange force knocked us both down, flat on our backs. In front of us stood two boy's. One sort of Goofy, and the other was short, and looked like a Duck.

"Max, Huey, what are you doing up here?" I asked.

"Haven't you noticed, we've been gone for like a few days," Max said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yumi asked standing to her feet, then helping me up to, "I just saw you this morning, laying in bed."

"Well if we were gone, and you saw us lying in bed..." Huey stopped in mid-sentence then dashed towards the staircase.

"Let's go!" I shouted. We chased after Max, and Huey to the hotel room. The door was opened, meaning they had just ran inside. Yumi and I charged into the room, seeing Max, and Huey standing in front of another Max, and Huey.

"So, these are the guys who've been relaxing in our bed huh?" Max asked as he drew his sword and shield.

"I can't believe this," I said summoning my Keyblade.

"You'll need more than a simple Keyblade to defeat those creatures, fools," said a voice.

"Who's there?" I yelled.

A man in a black coat appeared in front of the fake Max, and Huey, "It is I, child." The man walked forwards, and stood in front of Ryan.

"So you lied to us, you never gave Max, and Huey back to us," Yumi said.

"Does it matter?" the man said.

"So, if you took Max, what are those things?" I asked.

"I've created two clones of Max, and Huey. But I didn't have the information I needed for them to communicate properly with you, so I only programed them to sleep," the man said.

"W- who are you?" the real Max asked.

"I'm of the tides, I am a descendant of the ocean," the man said. "The shores of which you stand on will be overflown one day."

"What are you talking about?" Huey asked.

"Yeah your not making any sense," I said. I jumped at the man with my Keyblade, but I was fell right through him. I fell to the ground face first, but it seemed so soft. I stood up and looked around this strange place. I was standing in the light, on the opposite side where I was standing was nothing, but a hallway of darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked as I walked around the light space. "This place seems like Betwixt and Between."

A bright explosion of light exploded in front of me. I was shot backwards, and I hit the ground like a stone. A ball of white came towards me, but I ran in the other direction. It exploded, and knocked me face flat. I stood up, and looked around. Many white creatures hovered around me. On their faces was a cross, a familiar cross that I'd seen before.

I jumped to my feet, and summoned my Keyblade. The creatures all attacked me, but they couldn't dodge the lightning fast moves of my Keyblade, or they just weren't moving. _Why aren't they attacking me?_ I asked as I fought fiercely. Then I heard giant footsteps.

I turned around to see the same monster I fought Moonlit City. I jumped up, and threw my Keyblade at the creature's head. It evaded the attack easily, and smacked me. The power of the slap was only minimum to what I felt when I hit the ground. _What's going on?_ I looked in my hand expecting to have the Keyblade there, but it wasn't. I stood up slowly, and looked up. The man stood on the side of the black creature.

"Look kid, I don't want to place pain upon your body, but you're sort of making it hard," he said as a black sword, with a red, and gold handle attached to it. He jumped down and stood in front of me.

"Where is my Keyblade?" I asked. The man held out his hand. A silver, and black heart shaped Key chain sat in his palm. I took it, and a new Keyblade appeared. It had a black blade, and handle. The blade was shaped like a crown, with a white shaft, and hand guard. "What is this?" I looked up. The man was gone, and painful words rang into my head.

_A broken heart, a lost love, a hidden past, **Sleeping Memories.**_

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora grabbed the switch of the large Machine.

"YOU GUY'S READY?" he shouted down to Jack, and Donald.

"Yeah, we're ready Sora," Jack shouted. Sora pulled down on the switch, and jumped in the front of the bright light that shot out of the machine. He felt his body changing as his feet came closer to the ground. When his feet finally touched the ground, he looked down at himself.

"It worked, IT WORKED!" Donald shouted.

"We're back to our normal size!" Jack shouted. "Now grab the bottle, we've got to get to the forest, and put it inside the easter tree."

"What?" Donald shouted.

"Yeah why can't we open it now?" Sora asked.

"Because, if we open it here Halloween Town will fade into Oblivion, it will no longer exist," started Jack. "It will become Halloween Town, and all of it's inhabitants, even us."

"Oh, so now we've got to wait longer to get to Goofy," Donald said. "Which means it's going to take even longer to find Huey, and Max."

"It's okay Donald," said Jack. "We'll get Goofy, but who's Max, and Huey?"

"Max is Goofy's son, and Huey is Donald's nephew," said Sora.

"Oh, you got separated," said Jack. "Don't worry, I just know you guy's will find them."

"Thanks," said Donald.

"Okay, let's get out of here, and to the forest," Sora said as he walked towards the graveyard of Halloween Town.

---------------?-?-?-?-?---------------

The man in the white coat stood in the center of the dark mansion. He looked around to see a boy, very young, with hatred in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" the man asked.

"Because, I'm looking for Sora, and Kairi," the boy said.

"Do you see them here?" the man asked.

"You took Kairi, I know it," the boy said looking down at his shoes. A tear escaped his left eye.

"You disgust me Riku," the man said. Riku looked up and summoned his Keyblade.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?" Riku yelled.

"I don't plan on telling you," the man said turning away from Riku.

"Why, I've lost her before, and now she's missing again," Riku fell to his knees. He started to cry.

The man walked up to Riku, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Riku's Keyblade disappeared leaving him empty handed.

"I will assist you on your journey to find Kairi," the man said, "but your heart is no longer pure."

"Ansem..." Riku said to the man, standing up on his feet. "Become one with me again, I will turn to the darkness to find Kairi once again."

The man laughed and turned away from Riku, "I'm sorry, but I won't."

"What, WHY?" Riku shouted.

"You accepted the Darkness before, but you still threw me out of your heart," the man said as he started walking towards the door of the large mansion.

"Please, I won't do it again," Riku said as he reached out his hand towards Ansem. Ansem smiled to himself, and reached his hand out towards Riku. There was a blast of light, and then a boy. He wore a white coat, and had silver hair with a large black streak running down the center of it. He held a weapon, two weapons. A Keyblade and a sword.

He stared down at the Keyblade, _Heart Unlocker,_ then he looked at the sword, _Soul Eater._

"It seems we have fused Riku," said the boy. "Together we will find, Sora and Kairi."

_"Yes sir," _said a slightly higher voice from the boy's body. The boy vanished leaving the room empty, and broken just as it had been before.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I walked around the light part of this strange place. The man had left me for about an hour, there seemed to be no way out, and no way to find out if the others were okay. _Who was that man?_ I walked towards the dark part of the area, but did not get to close.

"I wonder how the others are doing," I said as I plopped down to the ground, holding my newly attained Keyblade. "Why did he give me this Keyblade?"

I stood up to see another ball of light. _Not again_. I backed away slowly, and the ball came towards me slowly. I tripped backwards, and was about to stand up, but the ball hovered over me. I closed my eyes, and I felt a sudden warmth in my body. I opened my eyes, and saw I was back in the hotel room. Max, Yumi, and Huey were all passed out on the ground. I crawled over to Yumi, and shook her body. _Please wake up._ She stood still, but her eyes opened slightly.

"We almost lost, but we destroyed the clones," she said in a very faint voice. "But, the man said he will be waiting for you on the roof."

I stood up, "rest Yumi." I ran out the door, and out the hotel room. I dashed up the staircase and unto the roof. There the man stood, looking out at the crescent moon.

"Do you trust me?" the man asked.

"I don't even know who to trust anymore," I replied. The man turned around and approached me. A black sword, with a gold, and red handle appeared in his left hand.

"Well the time has come, for you to make your decision, this is it. TRY DEFEATING ME!" The man yelled jumping towards me. He vanished before my very eyes.

I then felt a burning pain in my chest, and then another. I was being attacked by this man. He couldn't see him, but he could see me.

"That isn't fair," I said as I turned around, and ran in the other direction hoping to avoid anymore attacks. But he appeared in front of me and kicked me to the ground. I held my Keyblade above my head hoping I would deflect his any of his attacks, but he disappeared again.

"Nothing is fair in the darkness," he said. The voice appeared to come from nowhere. I jumped to my feet, and slashed at the air in random spots. I didn't hit him once.

There was another sharp blow deep into my back. I screamed, and was thrown forwards.

"Who are you?" I asked turning around.

"I'm what some call, the shroud of shadows," the man said. I then felt he stomped on my stomach. The air was knocked out of me. I couldn't scream. Then I felt something lift me up off the ground. "I won't kill you, so don't worry. I'm just gonna rough you up a little, but if you tick me off..." The man threw me across the building top. I jumped to my feet with the little energy that I had left. I slashed at the air, still I was hitting nothing.

"Where are you?" I asked myself. I felt a sharp pain in my side. He stabbed me on the side of my stomach.

"Right behind you," the man said in a cold voice. He picked me up, and threw me across the building top again. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, I wouldn't. _I am a man._ I stood to my feet, and noticed something moving across the ground. It was a shadow, that man's shadow. I smiled as I swung my Keyblade randomly acting as if I didn't know where he was. I saw the shadow right in front of me, and then I unleashed a fatal blow.

"AHHH!" he shouted as he fell backwards. He was no longer invisible, I could see him clearly. "But, how did you..."

"I'm not like any other warrior who just attacks his enemy, I use brains, and tactics to overthrow my opponents," I said charging towards the man. I jumped into the air, and came crashing down upon him, but he blocked with his sword and threw me back about ten feet.

"You might be able to fight me while I'm invisible," he said standing to his feet. "But can you beat my strength?"

"You can't win!" I shouted. "I know you're not that strong."

The man chuckled, "you've made a mistake kid." He threw his sword at me, I was knocked off my feet. He charged at me, not bothering to turn invisible again. He threw swings at me, but I tired my best to dodge it. He then threw a blow at me that pushed me to the very edge of the hotel. "hmph." He threw another blow at me sending me flying off the building. I looked up waiting for the end, but it all changed, there was no building, no street, nothing. I held me Keyblade as I fell down the dark area as I had did once before. I came to a complete stop. There was a pillar under me which had a picture of a boy holding a Keyblade. _Sora,_ I thought to myself. Something stabbed through my arm.

"Face it kid, here you can't win," the man said. I swung the Keyblade in various directions like I did before to try and land an attack upon him. I saw a shadow, and another shadow. About twenty shadows appeared among me.

"Which one is the real one," I asked myself. All the shadows emerged from the ground, they all seemed a little more human like then the ones at Hallow Bastion. "What are these things?" I asked startled.

"Neo Shadows," the man said. "My favorite type of Heartless." The Heartless attacked me. I slashed them not letting a single one even touch my heart. I threw massive blows at each heartless, everyone disappearing after another. I panted after they were all gone.

"Pretty good kid," said the man. "Now, how about we call it a day."

"No," I said. "I'm gonna kill you, and make sure you don't bother me again." I charged at the remaining shadow, and started slashing fiercely.

"Damn kid, gimme a break!" the man said. I heard him panting as he became visible again. I screamed, power surged through my body.

"No," I said.

"I said, give me a BREAK!" he shouted. Something knocked me backwards. I was at the edge of the pillar. I hung on the edge of it for dear life. "This is the end for you kid."

I heard the man's voice but didn't see him. I jumped to allow my feet to touch the top of the pillar. My heart raced, I felt so good. But them man wasn't done yet. He slashed against my back, and knocked me to the ground. He placed his foot upon me, and stabbed his sword firecly though my right arm, I screamed.

"I told you what would happen if you ticked me off," he said. He ran the blade through my left arm. I gave off a fatal scream. "Next, your heart. He rose his blade, I closed my eyes, and then a voice.

"Curaga," it was familiar, but I wasn't to sure of who's it was. Leaves floated around my head, all the spots that he slashed felt better. The pain went away. The weight of the man lifted off me, I jumped to my feet to see another man in a black coat, with two blades, one red, and the other blue.

He was in combat with the other man.

"You won't have a chance to become whole again," the man with the blades said. "TAKE THIS," the man yelled as he kicked the man in the stomach. He crossed the two blades around the man's neck, and yelled, "remove your hood, you shall die in shame."

The man slowly moved his hand towards his hood, and pulled it back. He had platinum blonde hair with red streaks running down the sides.

"T- Takumi?" I muttered.

"My name is Mitkatux," the boy said.

"But you can call him... the 9th, or the former 9th," the other man said as he crossed the two blades.

"TAKUMI!" I shouted. His head rolled across the pillar. I fell to the ground, my heart was racing. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

"Don't bother, he's gone for good," the man said. I looked at Takumi's lifeless body. It faded away into darkness, along with the head.

"Wh- who are you?" I asked the man.

The man walked up to me, "The war... the war, beware of, those who have the Keyblade." I fell down, and closed my eyes, when I opened them, Yumi was standing over me, on the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess, but I just had the wildest dream," I said standing up.

"It wasn't a dream..."

---------------?-?-?-?-?---------------

The girl ran around the white room, panicking. "Sora, Riku, where are you?" she shouted. _There was no Sora. _"No, Sora?"

She looked around the room, nobody was there but her. _No Riku, just Ryan._ "Ryan... I remember Ryan!" she shouted. _No Riku, No Sora, Just Ryan. Ryan, and Kairi, Ryan and you. Under the stars. He protects you, he freed your heart from the darkness._ _You love Ryan, Ryan loves you._

"Ryan loves... me?" she asked. _Yes, he loves you._ The girl walked towards the door of the room. _He will fight for your heart, he will protect you from the Keyblade Master._

"Who is the Keyblade master?" she asked. There was no answer. "Hello, hello?" _Find Ryan, that is all I can tell you, he is the Key of Destiny, he holds your light. Now open the door._

She slowly walked towards the door, and opened it. On the other side was a small town.

"Traverse Town," she said to herself. _This is where you shall find him._

She stepped into the town. She looked around, and saw nobody. Somebody approached her in the distance. He had blonde hair, and wore a white shirt, tan pants, and a sash. "Cid!" she shouted.

"Kairi?" he asked. "What are you doin' back here, I thought you were back on the islands."

"The storm, the storm that swept us the first time, it sent us off the islands, I don't know what's happened to the islands though.

"Oh, are Sora, and Riku okay?" he asked.

Kairi thought for a moment, and then asked, "who's Sora, and Riku?"

---------------?-?-?-?---------------

_So much to do, but if things go accordingly..._ The man with white hair and dark skin thought to himself as he looked out the large window. He adjusted his black hood, and placed it over his head.

"There is where it shall be, where the last one failed," he said. Another man walked into the room. He wore a black coat with a hood covering his face. "Just think of it, all of us will be whole again."

"Are you sure that your data is complete?" the man with the hood asked.

"Yes, it is. All of this will be starting in a week, no sooner, no later," the man with white hair said.

"Was the boy a problem?" the other man asked.

"Everything is going according to plan," the man replied as he vanished from the room.

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

The forest was dark as Sora, Donald, and Jack walked towards the tree the egg was on.

"Okay, this is the end of the line, what now?" asked Sora.

"I don't know," said Jack. "I suggest you use the Keyblade."

"Okay, but I hope nothing bad happens," said Sora as he placed the bottle in front of the tree.

"Be careful Sora," said Donald. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and pointed it at the bottle. A baby blue light shined from the tip of the shaft. The bottle glowed the same color, and suddenly a baby blue Keyhole appeared on the tree. The tree glowed light blue for a second, then it quickly faded away. The egg on the tree opened allowing the three to walk in.

"Okay, let's go guys, let's get Goofy back," said Sora as he jumped inside the tree. The other two happily followed.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

The school wasn't far ahead from where we were standing.

"Daisuke, come on!" I shouted even though he was standing in front of me. He was nervous about gym, because we were finally going into the pool.

"Yeah, I'm going faster than you, and I'm tired," said Yumi as she started walking on ahead.

"I'm coming guys," Daisuke said. "I just don't want to swim."

I pulled him by his collar, "your going, I haven't went swimming in a long time."

"You know your getting more, and more like Takeshi everyday," he said to me as he reluctantly walked along.

"Hmm, maybe your right," I said as I continued to pull him.

"Okay, everyone out of the pool," the gym teacher shouted. As a gym teacher you'd probably expect her to be muscular, loud, and just plain annoying. But she was different, she had red hair, wore glasses, and a small body.

Yumi, and I wore the same kind of bathing suits as everyone else. Just as a uniform, we had to wear long swim trunks, and the girls had to wear a one piece swim suit which caused me to throw a fit.

"Oh man, I just got in," I said. "Hey, I wonder how the Gummi Ship is doing?"

"What's a Gummi Ship?" asked some girl as she walked along side me to get out of the pool. I turned my head to see it was Risa Harada.

"Why are you so curious about my life?" I asked.

"I don't know, it just seems complicated," she replied.

"Well, I really can't say what it is, all that is important is that I need it," I told her as I stepped on the platform of the pool.

"Okay, find a partner, and stand next to them," the Gym Teacher told us. I was about to run off to find Yumi, but Risa grabbed my hand.

"Please," she said in a cute voice. My heart was always weak to a cute face, and cute voice.

"O-okay," I said. She hadn't let go of my hand yet. I looked at her, and for some reason she was smiling at me. "What?"

"Nothing," she said turning away. _Oh no, don't tell me she she likes me._ I turned away, and saw Yumi paired up with Takeshi. I waited until she let go of my hand, and ran off. I tapped Yumi on the shoulder hiding behind Takeshi so the teacher wouldn't see me.

"Yumi, I think Risa likes me," I said.

"Yeah right, in your dreams kid," said Takeshi turning around. "She only likes hot guys."

"Well, I think he's cute," Yumi replied. I blushed. I heard Risa running towards us, and I hid behind Takeshi and closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't see me.

"Has anybody seen my partner, he's run off," she yelled across the gym. I laughed to myself, until I saw Daisuke just coming out of the pool. _Don't crash._ She continued running looking in various directions. Daisuke looked at her blushing, and unable to move.

"RISA LOOK OUT!" I screamed. But it was to late, she crashed into Daisuke, and the two fell into the pool.

Satoshi walked into the gym, and sat in the corner wearing his uniform.

I ran towards the pool, and looked in. Risa came out, but Daisuke was still in the water. Risa sat at the edge, breathing heavily.

"Daisuke!" I called into the water. He didn't come out, but somebody else did. "Dark!"

"Ahh, it's that pervert!" yelled Riku.

"Pervert, and a phantom thief, you just need attention don't you?" I said. I reached into the pockets of my swim trunks and drew my Keyblade. "Alright Dark, this is our Final Bout!"

"So, this is it huh?" he asked. He balled his hands up into fists, and punched me square in the chest. I was knocked back, and the noise of everybody in the gym screaming didn't help it at all. Dark stepped out of the pool wearing the same outfit Daisuke was wearing as he went into the pool.

"Dark, don't you harm him!" yelled a voice. I turned around expecting it to be Yumi with a panicked voice, but it was Satoshi. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head yes. Satoshi held his stomach, and fell to his knees.

"RUN!" Satoshi shouted. I walked up to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"But Satoshi!" I shouted.

"Just go!" he yelled. I ran out of the gym, and into the main hallway of the school. Dark followed me. _Where's Yumi?_

"Hey kid, why you runnin'?" he asked. He chased me down the hallway, and onto the outside of the school building.

"No more," I shouted. "This ends right here, right now!" I clutched my Keyblade tight.

"I guess," Dark said. He jumped at me throwing punches, but I blocked them with my Keyblade. I did a leg sweep, and caused him to trip. I was about to slash him with the Keyblade, but he kicked me backwards. I landed flat on my back. I tried getting up, but the school was emptying out faster than ever. _What's going on?_ I jumped high in the air, and threw my Keyblade at Dark. But he was able to evade the attack.

"WIZ!" he shouted into the air. A little rabbit came running towards Dark, it looked like the rabbit that was hanging out on Daisuke's porch every morning.

"Dark seems to be around anytime Daisuke's not, so that must mean..." I was startled when I figured it all out. "No way!"

"What!" Dark yelled as his purple wings spread out. He flew up towards me. _Wait how long have I been flying?_ I wasn't surprised by the fact that I was about to do battle in the air, but I was even more surprised that I could fly. I looked behind me, and saw a pair of white wings. I flew down to the ground with my wings, and slashed at Dark with my Keyblade. He flipped backwards, landed on his feet, and jumped back up. _How did I get these wings?_ Dark plucked a feather from his left wing, and in his hand appeared a sword. "Now, the battle is on."

Another voice came from on the ground,"correction Dark, the battle started many years ago." I looked down to see a man with blonde hair. His face was similar to Dark. "Wings, come to me!" he shouted. My wings disappeared, and I started falling to the ground. As I drew closer I saw Yumi, in the distance.

"YUMI!" I shouted. I saw her turn around, she saw me falling. She ran towards us. I suddenly stopped in mid-air. I turned around to see Dark. "What do you want?"

"You see that man?" Dark asked pointing at the man with the blonde hair.

"Yeah," I said frustrated.

"That's Krad, my darker self," he said.

"Darker self, you steal stuff from museums!" I shouted. "Put me down!"

"I might be a thief, but it's the way I am, and the way the Niwa family is, we must keep the natrual order in balance," Dark said.

"So, I'm right when I say that your..."

"Yeah, it's me. I'm Daisuke's alter ego," Dark replied.

I looked down to the ground, and saw that Yumi was surrounded by Neo Shadows.

"Dark, I'm sorry for attacking you," I said. "So can we work together to defeat this, Krad?"

"Okay, but Krad's to strong," Dark said lowering me to the ground. "You go save your girlfriend, I'll hold off Krad!"

"Okay... She's not my girlfriend!" I shouted. Dark was already running towards Krad, and didn't notice what I had said.

I ran up to the heartless, and started attacking. She was panicked, and scared, and as soon as I destroyed the last one she wrapped her arms around. me.

"Yumi, I have to talk to you later," I said.

"Okay," she replied.

"Hey guys," said a voice from behind Yumi. I looked and saw Max, and Huey standing behind her.

"You guys gonna help out?" I asked.

"You betcha... I'm beginning to sound just like my dad," Max said as he drew his sword, and shield. Huey pulled out his wand.

"Okay, let's go!" yelled Huey. The two ran towards Krad, and Dark. The two were already sword fighting.

"C'mon Yumi, they're gonna need us," I said.

"Alright," Yumi said. _Takumi, I'll always have you in my memories._ That very moment, I felt me get stronger. I charged at Krad, and slashed him with my Keyblade, but he blocked, and countered with his sword.

"Pesky kids," Krad said. "I don't have time for this, I'm going to get back what was mines." With that Krad's blade disappeared, and he flew off.

"Where's he goin?" Huey asked.

"My house, he's going to unleash the darkness in the paintings," Dark said.

"Max, Huey follow Yumi to Daisuke's house, Dark you nd me go into the sky to try, and slow him down," I said taking charge.

"Okay, let's move out guys," Yumi said. The three ran off away from the school.

"Dark, you ready, we've got to wipe Krad out," I said.

"I don't think you want to do that," said Dark. "He's somebody you know."

"Who, Takeshi?" I asked.

"Well, he's- Satoshi," the frown on his face made me even madder.

I was speechless, I had nothing to say, except, "let's at least try, and stop him." Dark nodded yes, picked me off, and flew after Krad. _I can't believe this, I befriended Dark, and I have to fight a good friend of mines. _

---------------Y-U-M-I---------------

"Hey guys," she said while running with Max, and Huey on her side. "The way he took charge like that, it seems like something Kazuma would do."

"Yeah so?" Max asked panting.

"It's just cool to see him, after all these years growing up," Yumi said.

"He's never done that before?" Huey asked.

"No, hey this is it," she said as she stopped in front of a two story house. They ran up to the door, and knocked. A beautiful young lady with red hair, and a maiden's dress opened it.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"The paintings that Dark stole are in trouble mam, Krad is already on his way here to unlock the Darkness inside of them," Yumi said.

The woman was startled, "oh no, we don't have much time. Quick come with me..."

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

We saw Krad in the distance, we came gaining up on him fast. He dove down into the suburbs, Dark followed.

"Okay, throw that Key of yours," Dark said. I lifted my Keyblade into the air, and threw it down at Krad. There was an explosion of light, then we saw Krad lying on the ground. Dark landed, Dark, and I walked up to him. I rose my Keyblade into the air, ready to stab him, but he was too fast. In the blink o f an eye he was standing behind me, and held both my hands behind my back.

"My brother might be more skilled than me, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves," Krad whispered in my ear. _Brother?_

He twisted my arms. I was about to start crying, but Dark came up just in time.

"Hurt him, and your life will flash before your eyes," he said. Krad let me go, and threw me to the ground.

"This is it for you Krad," I said standing up from the ground. I tried to hit him with the Keyblade, but he dodged it gracefully.

"I really must be on my way," he said as he flew into the Niwa house.

"Dark, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. Dark looked at me with a confused look on my face.

"The seal..." he muttered. "It's the only way." He started hovering so his feet wouldn't touch the ground. A frown formed across his face.

"Wait, Dark what is the seal?" I asked staring at his frown.

"It will all be explained soon," he said lifting up into the sky. "If I'm right after he steals the painting, he'll head towards the clock tower. There he will try and unleash the darkness, but if I use the seal, he'll be trapped there for another fifty years."

"And I'll bet you'll get sealed away too," I muttered. "If I had understood you before Dark, I wouldn't have did what I did."

"It's okay," he said.

"Dark, what's so special about those pieces of art anyways?" I asked walking towards the house.

He followed along with me, "Over five hundred years ago, the Darkness overtook the worlds."

"You know of other worlds?" I asked as I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yes, but be careful, if you talk about other worlds while your in other worlds, it will cause total chaos, and eventually destroy the world order," he said as he continued walking.

"O-okay, anyways you were saying about the darkness?" I asked trying to start the conversation again. He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face me.

"The Darkness overtook the worlds, and there was nothing to be done, I was born from the darkness, but had a heart of pure light," he said looking up at the sun. "I was one of the children who went around spreading light, but we couldn't do it alone. The pieces of art from the Hiwatari was created from the darkness, so we used it to suck much of the darkness up. So being the only child left from that great legacy, I must go from museum to museum in Wing City stealing all of the art, and releasing the darkness, and turning it into light."

"I remember, Kairi's grandmother told me about those children when I was only a little kid, she was my cousin, but I loved her more than that. She always looked out for me, and her protecting me from Riku, and I wanted to protect her from Sora, but I couldn't," I looked away at the sun just as Dark did. I turned around, and ran towards the house. "Hey Dark, I can't really fight in swim trunks."

"Oh, well Daisuke's got some clothes that might fit you," Dark said. Then there was a noise. Somebody screamed, then from the top window somebody flew up into the air. It was Krad, and he was carrying somebody.

"No, YUMI!" I shouted.

Dark tried to cheer me up ,"yo, it's okay we'll get her..."

"No Dark, now it's personal," I felt my heart pumping. Blood rushed though my body.

"Hey, guys," called Max. "That guy has Yumi, we've got to get her back, she's wearing one of the pieces of art."

"No time to change Dark, we've got to get to the clock tower, and stop Krad," I said. My heart was racing faster then ever.

"Okay, Wiz give me a feather," his wings had a feather that fell right off, it dropped into Dark's hand and he handed it to me. "I'm going to use the seal, and ban him into the Dark realm along with me."

"Dark, please no. You still have to spread the light, the darkness is still out there!" I said, a tear formed in my eye.

"I'm, s-sorry Dark," I said again.

He stared at me and said, "we've got to go." He spread his wings showing his full wing span. He picked me up by the arms and ascended into the air. "You two, take the train to the clock tower, we'll need as much help as possible."

Max, and Huey nodded their heads. Before we took flight Mrs. Niwa came out of the house holding a silver feather.

"Dark, I think he might be here!" she yelled.

"Not now, I've got to stop Krad from spreading the darkness again," Dark said flapping his wings.

"But, Krad's brother is more powerful than Krad will ever be," Mrs. Niwa said.

"I'm sorry I can't help, but I must go," he said as he flew off at full power. The wind blasted against my face as we flew towards North Wing City.

---------------A-X-E-L---------------

"Okay," Axel said. "I didn't really expect all this." The Heartless surrounded the two Organization members.

"Your kidding me, we were this close to getting home free," Roxas said swiping his Keyblade at any heartless that attacked.

"I bet I know who's behind this," Axel said a smile forming across his face. The two moved back to back.

"Marluxia," the two said.

"I can't believe we didn't get that the first time," said Axel.

"So you guys figured me out already huh?" Marluxia asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, you wanna get taken down now, or later?" asked Roxas run over all the heartless with his spinning Keyblade.

Marluxia laughed and looked at Roxas. "You actually think you could take me?" A pink scythe appeared in Marluxia's hand, the heartless disappeared. Axel stepped forward with his two weapons.

"No Axel, I've got this," Roxas said as he held both his Keyblades up.

---------------R-O-X-A-S---------------

"Oblivion," Roxas said. _The act of being utterly forgotten, but the powers of Oathkeeper puts Oblivion in check._

"You will fall into Oblivion when you lose," Marluxia said laughing.

"No, I have a promise to keep," said Roxas.

"Roxas, please. Let me help you," said Axel stepping forwards.

Roxas put a stone expression across his face, "Axel... leave."

"Kid... I don't want you to grow up yet," were Axel's last words before he disappeared.

"Okay!" Roxas yelled. He charged towards Marluxia, and threw Oathkeeper at him. Marluxia vanished, and appeared behind him.

"Kid, you don't think that trick will work against me, do you?" He asked chuckling. Marluxia tried to slice Roxas with his scythe, but was blocked by Oblivion. Oathkeeper appeared in his right hand as it had before. He lifted the two Keyblades above his head, and brought them down upon Marluxia. Marluxia blocked the attack, but Roxas wouldn't lift the Keyblade from the scythe. "Get off!"

"No," Roxas said. He kicked Axel in the crotch knocking him backwards. "Just because you don't have a heart, doesn't mean you don't have balls like a real man, if I can call you a "Man."

"You'll pay for that!" Marluxia shouted as he jumped to his feet. He ran towards Roxas, jumped into the air, and brought the scythe down towards Roxas, but he rose Oblivion, and stabbed him in the chest with Oathkeeper. Marluxia did nothing, he said nothing, there was a pale look in his eyes.

"M-Marluxia?" Roxas asked. Marluxia fell to his knees.

"It's over," said Marluxia. "For you!" He used the scythe to trip Roxas, the pulled him in with his left hand. Roxas tried to attack him, but it was no use. His attacks seemed to phase right through him. There was no affect.

"I can't take it anymore!" a familiar voice shouted. Roxas turned around, and saw Axel. "Marluxia, leave him alone!"

"Axel, get out of here!" Roxas shouted.

"No," he replied. Marluxia grabbed Roxas by his left wrist. Oathkeeper vanished leaving only Oblivion.

"Goodbye Roxas," Marluxia said with a maniac laugh. He droved his scythe through Roxas, there was a fatal scream. The boy that used to be in Marluxia's hands was now nothing. Two Key chains were left in his hands.

---------------A-X-E-L---------------

"You... you bastard. He was my only friend, and you killed him," Axel threw his two weapons at Marluxia, but he vanished, then reappeared in front of him.

"What's the matter with you," Marluxia asked as he threw a punch at Axel's stomach. Axel fell to the ground clutching his gut. "You have no feelings, you have no heart, you are a nobody. You don't exist!"

"Get away from me," Axel said. His hair was changing, it was going back to the way it had been before. He felt he was getting taller. "Over the past few days I was wondering what was going on while I was in the castle, but it just seems that you were trying to crush me from the inside out." Axel stood up with his two wheels of fire in his hands, they glowed with power. Marluxia backed away, but tripped. "Roxas was never here, but the Key chains were real, they were real weapons. You aren't supposed to be here, you were dead."

"Axel, calm down!" shouted Marluxia as he struggled t get up, but Axel jabbed his weapon through his chest.

"Your not coming back this time Marluxia," he drove a wheel through Marluxia's neck.

"A-Axel," Marluxia tried to talk, but his voice was to raspy. "Your memories, are all fake."

"Go to hell Marluxia, FIRAGA!" fire blasted through Marluxia's body. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. His vocal chords were ripped, his veins were on fire. Until he stared fading away in the darkness. "Goodbye, Marluxia." Threre was nothing, but flames. The castle was starting to burn, but Axel just stood there. He reached down, and picked up the Key chains. "I'll find you Roxas, I know your out there somewhere." Rafters fell all around him, he was trapped he couldn't escape. He could've opened a portal, but he didn't.

"Axel!" someone shouted. Somebody else was in the castle.

"Go away!" shout Axel. "Your just another memory of mines."

A hand rested on Axel's shoulder, Axel whipped his head around to see a boy in a white coat, with white and black hair. "Do I look like a memory to you?"

"W- who are you?" he asked. The boy pulled his hand away, and drew two weapons, a Keyblade, and a sword.

"I'm the one who will help you," the boy said. "Get rid of your feelings as you did before. I will help you find Roxas, but throw your feelings aside."

"Y-yes sir," Axel said. He stopped crying, and stood to his feet. His eyes were closed. "I will do anything you ask."

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

We landed on the top of the clock tower, I summoned my Keyblade on landing, and Dark held his blade in his right hand.

"Krad!" I called. No answer. Dark walked to the edge of the tower, I followed behind him.

"He's inside," Dark said. He turned around and pointed towards a small trap door on the clock tower. "Are you ready?" I nodded my head yes. I slowly walked towards the trap door, and opened it. Inside was a pathways, on the sides were an assortment of gears. Dark jumped in, I followed. I walked not far behind him down the passage. He opened a door, and spread his wings. He flew outside, I walked towards the door, and saw the bright yellowish light of the clock. We were on the inside of the clock tower. "I'm going to find Krad, your girlfriend's probably inside the gear room."

I nodded my head, but then looked back. "Good luck Phantom." He gave me a two finger salute, and flew off. I turned around to go find Yumi, and the art work. "Yumi!" There was a faint call, I followed it. "Don't fall into the memories," I whispered to myself. I kept running until I came to a dead end, but the screaming was coming from the other side of the wall. My Keyblade pulled my hand forward, and started glowing. A Keyhole appeared on the wall. The Keyblade pointed towards the keyhole and a small red dot appeared at the tip. I head the sound of a door opening, and then the wall that stood before me vanished. On the other side were paintings of all kinds, all of them looked priceless.

"Mph," I turned my head to see Yumi struggling. She was tied up in brown ropes, and her mouth was covered by a rag.

"Yumi!" I shouted running up to her. I untied the rope, and took the rag off of her mouth.

"Thanks!" Yumi shouted. She pulled her wand from the purse she was carrying. "Let's get out of here, I've had just enough of this world!"

I turned around, and crossed my arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"What!" she shouted.

"You head me, Dark needs our help, because he's about to make the biggest mistake of his life," I aid. "I'm putting my foot down, I'm sorry. It's just something, I have-- to do."

"Ryan, what about Kazuma?" Yumi asked me in a whimpering voice.

I looked at her, and anger formed inside me. "What about Kazuma, why didn't he wait for us, why didn't he come back for us when he saw the storm, why?" I was getting fumed up.

"He wanted to save the others," she said trying to protect what she loved.

"What about us, he said he liked you," I replied. "This conversation is over Yumi, you go. I'll find a way to get off this world, and find my mother the only true reason I actually wanted to leave Twilight Town, and Moonlit City behind."

The anger in her voice made it obvious she was getting furious. "I hate to tell you this, but your mother is dead, and I thought you cared about Kazuma."

I started to walk away towards the door Dark walked through earlier. "Blood is thicker than water, Kairi, and my mother. Those are the only survivors I know of right now. I don't know about my dad."

"But..." I couldn't take it anymore. I ran off so I didn't have to argue with her anymore. I came closer to the door, but I wasn't looking where I was going. I was thinking about my love for Yumi, the fire burned even hotter. My face got hot, I was getting dizzy. _Someone... calling my name_. I thought I heard Yumi's voice. I turned around, and started walking backwards.

"Yumi," I said to myself. I tripped, and fell out the door. Ifell into the clock tower, but I grabbed on the ledge of the door just in time. I turned my Keyblade back into a Keychain, and placed it in the pocket of my trunks. "Yumi." I saw a fading image of her in my mind, of Yumi. My hands were slipping off the ledge. "I'm sorry Yumi!" I was starting to fall, but someone grabbed my hand. I looked up expecting it to be Yumi, but it was Max.

"Hey, what's up!" Max said.

"Yeah, how can we help each other if your busy falling off clock towers?" Huey asked.

"Thanks guys," I said. I was still getting hot, I fell back, and layed down for a while.

"Yo, there's something wrong with him, I think he has a fever!" Max shouted.

"So, what do ya want me to do!" Huey shouted.

"Oh no!" Max shouted. Krad, and Dark, they're coming closer.

Max was panicking. He stood up, and pulled me farther into the gear room. "Well, lemme try and heal him!"

"Okay," Max said stopping In his tracks.

Huey rose his staff into the air, pointed it and me, and shouted, "CURAGA!" Leaves flew all around my head, the fever heat went away.

"What, Curaga! You haven't mastered that spell yet!" Max screamed. "The spell won't last long.

"Whatever, that's the only one that will really work right now," Huey said. "Now we've got to find out how to take on Krad!"

"I'll do it alone," I said standing to my feet. "It's just something I must do."

"But, what if something happens?" Max asked.

I summoned my Keyblade, the bright shaft glowed against all of the gears. "It'll be a burden, I must suffer." I walked towards the door of the clock tower. I saw the battle between Dark, and Krad heating up, the two were going at each other like two wild cats. But Dark flew upwards to avoid Krad's swordsman skill. He flew towards the center of the clock where the hour, minute, and second hand always met. I could just see the feather that Dark plucked from his wing. _I wish I could go over there, and help him somehow._ There was a bright light, and then an explosion of white light.

"No way! YOUR USING THE SEAL!" I heard Krad yell. Krad grabbed Dark's wrist, and the feather dropped down the inside of the clock tower, there was a small faint explosion, and a bright light. Dark flew upwards and Krad chased after him. "Your going down!" A blast of white energy came from Krad's palm. It hit Dark, and caused him to come crashing down. "I'll assume your no longer a problem!"

"Damn you Krad," Dark said faintly, and he fell unto the cold, hard ground of the gear room. Krad took off leaving us all behind.

"Dark, are you okay?" I asked.

"Th- this world is in Danger, and I'm the only one who can stop it," he said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"This whole world will fade into Oblivion, if Krad isn't banned to the other world by the seal," he said falling face first into the ground again.

"I'll use the seal!" I blurted out. I stood up, ready for anything. "I'll banish Krad to the other world."

Dark rose, so he could sit on his knees. "But, only those who were apart of the great legacy may use the seal."

"Please, let him try. He's the Keyblade master," said Huey. "He believes in the light, and he can save the world, he can save all of the worlds."

Dark thought to himself for a moment, and then smiled. "Wiz, you've got a new master, if this kid pulls it off there's no reason to have a phantom thief anymore." The wings on Darks back flew unto mines. I smiled.

"Can I keep these?" I asked.

"There yours, but you must keep the shell not the spirit," he said. "Think to yourself, think about the wings fusing with you." I closed my eyes, thoughts hit me hard. When I opened them, I held a small white rabbit in my hands.

"The wings are yours, Daisuke is gonna get his life back forever, the Niwa family, and the Hikari family will no longer feud," Dark said. "All because of a child named Ryan, go place all evil into that seal, go now-- hero!"

I ran back to the room where I left Yumi.

"Yumi!" I shouted. Her silver hair ran joy though my veins.

She turned around and opened her arms. "I'm sorry!"

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

_Where am I_? Sora opened his eyes only able to actually see out of one. _What happened?_

"Jack, Donald, where are you?" he called. There was no answer. He stood to his feet to see a small multi colored town.

Sora walked down a skinny brown road that lead towards the town. Unlike Halloween Town there were many people that populated the streets. Each of them carried a basket in their hands, all of them seemed to be busy, and seemed to rush from house to house. Sora ran towards the town, and started asking around.

"Um, excuse me," Sora asked a lady dressed in orange. "But have you seen a duck, zombie, skeleton, or dog anywhere around here?"

"Um, no," she said with a sharp stare in her eyes. Sora slowly walked away to a man dressed in an orange suit.

"Sir, have you seen a duck or a dog anywhere?" he asked in his nicest voice.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the man asked in a deep voice. Sora turned around and walked away not answering the man's question. _There's got to be somebody around here that'll know where those guys are._ As he walked he tripped.

"What was that?" Sora asked turning around. A white rabbit carrying a basket was under Sora's foot. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's okay, that happens a lot when your a little guy," the bunny said.

Sora stood to his feet, and helped the bunny up. After he dusted himself off, Sora reached his hand out to the white bunny.

"I'm Sora," he said shaking the bunny's hand.

"Well over the years I've had many names, but you could just call me the easter bunny,"the rabbit said in an excited voice.

Sora jumped back, and pointed at the white rabbit. "YOUR THE EASTER BUNNY!"

The bunny placed his finger over his mouth singling to be quiet, "shhh, nobody must know or they'll follow me around all day and looking where I put all of the easter eggs."

Sora laughed to himself a little. "I'm sorry, hey have you seen any new people come into town?"

"No, except for a particular looking dog accompanied by a zombie like woman," he replied as he reached into his basket. He handed Sora a gold, and silver colored egg.

"You have huh?" Sora said taking the egg. "Can you point me in the direction they went?"

The bunny shook his head up, and down. "There in the center of town calling Jack, and Donald. The towns people are starting to get very annoyed."

Sora laughed. "I'll get them." Sora said as he started to take off. "Oh yeah, and Mr. Bunny, thank you." He ran down the streets towards Town square.

---------------M-A-X-&-H-U-E-Y---------------

"Okay, what are we supposed to do now?" asked Max.

"I suggest you get back to your ship, badly parked on top of the school building," Dark said lying down again.

Huey crossed his arms showing an attitude. "It wasn't badly parked, and how did you see it, Daisuke couldn't?"

"Daisuke doesn't notice a lot of things," Dark said laughing. "Anyways you two should really be going, your the pilots of the ship right?"

The two animals nodded their heads.

"Good then you'll be of some use to me," said a voice. The two turned around to see a man flying in the air. He grabbed them, and flew off.

"No way!" Dark shouted. "It can't be!"

---------------D-A-R-K-&-D-A-I-S-U-K-E---------------

The man took them away out of the clock tower. The light was shining in his face, so he couldn't get a clear look at him, but he knew for a fact that it was Krad's brother.

Dark stood to his feet and walked towards the edge of the gear room.

Krad descended from the top of the clock tower, and floated in front of Dark. "Well, well, well if it isn't the infamous thief Dark."

"Krad, I hate you, and your brother." With the last bit of energy Dark had he jumped at Krad knocking him out of the air. The two were falling down the large clock tower deeper, and deeper into the darkness. An expanding white light below them swallowed them both up. Nothing was left behind except for a small boy, with red hair.

"Where, am I?" He asked. "Dark, anybody?" He was being pulled to the top of the tower by an unseen force.

He stepped into the gear room once he reached the top. "Hello, is anybody there?"

There was a shadow down the hall. Daisuke moved closer to it. "Daisuke?" a familiar voice asked. It was Ryan, and Yumi.

"Where is Dark?" Yumi asked. _Dark, Dark, are you there?_

_Reach into your pocket_. Daisuke pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was a letter from dark. It read: _Dear Daisuke, just wrote a note to say that I won't be seeing you ever. Nine times out of ten if you're reading this I'm probably dead. I will return to see you one day, in my reincarnated form: ... well see ya, friend._

"Where are Max, and Huey?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know," Daisuke replied.

"Wait, they might be heading to the Gummi Ship!" Ryan shouted. "Daisuke, you have to take the train to your school, asap. Yumi, and I will head back by air."

"Okay... wait how?" Daisuke asked. Two amazingly large purple, angel wings spread in the gear room.

"You can just call me, Wing," Ryan said. He picked Yumi up and ran to the edge of the gear room. "We'll see ya!"

"O-okay!" Daisuke said The two jumped off the ledge of the gear room, and flew out of the clock tower.

"Okay," Daisuke said as he climbed a ladder to get out of the clock tower's trap door. He stood on the very top of the tower, and walked towards the elevator on the far edge. He hit a button, and the door opened. On the other side of the door was somebody who made his heart leap. "No, not here, not now."

---------------R-Y-A-N----------------

I looked around as I flapped my wings. I was so excited that I actually had my own pair of wings.

"So, you're probably gonna be flying forever aren't you?" she asked me.

"Nah," I said as I dove down, and ascended again. "only if I'm really bored, or in an emergency. The school was below us, and Max, and Huey were sitting by the ship waiting for us.

Yumi pointed at a man standing on the roof apparently staring at us. "Who's that?"

I squinted my eyes, there was a man with long silver hair, one wings, and in his right hand, a long skinny sword. "Could that be Krad's brother?"

I dove down towards the school building, and landed.

"Have you met my brother?" The man asked. "Krad."

"Yeah, he's a thief," I said. "He tried to lock Yumi in a dimension of memories."

The man gave off a loud laugh. "Actually, that was me."

"Wh- who are you?" asked Yumi stepping back. She fell backwards, I wanted to help her up, but she was asleep.

"Hmmm..." the man was silent. "I'm what some call the One Winged Angel, or a Fallen Angel, but you may call me Sephiroth."The man's voice was low and dark. "I've traveled from world to world, Midgar, the Colosseum, Hollow Bastion, and now Wing City, where I hoped to spend some quality time with my brother, but somehow I can't come in contact with him."

"The seal," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Sephiroth asked.

"The seal, Dark must've used the seal, and now your no good brother must be in the other world!" I cheered. Sephiroth didn't seem to be to happy about that. "Let me guess, you're a bad guy too?"

"You're pretty smart for a Keyblade Master?" Sephiroth said with a dark smile. "Of course I'm a bad guy."

Sephiroth walked towards me slowly, unlike all of the other enemies I encountered. _This might be easier than I thought._ I dashed at him, but all I sliced was a feather. He wasn't there anymore, _Where'd he go?_

"Come," Sephiroth said. I turned around, and saw that he was standing beside the Gummi ship. I ran towards him, but there was an explosion, heat ran through my body. _Is this some kind of Volcano?_ I was knocked far into the air, and then I was falling. _Is this the end, wait I can fly._ I flapped my wings as hard as I could, and then I was flying again.

Sephiroth flew up towards me. I was startled, "how in the hell can you fly with one wing?"

"Some things are none of your business, child." He struck his blade at me continue sly. I tried blocking with my Keyblade, but his swings were too fast. He slashed me across the chest, and I was blown backwards. I flew upwards and came driving down, both wings swirling around my body. I stuck my Keyblade out front, and then my body became a a giant bullet.

"I PUT EVERYTHING I'VE GOT INTO THIS MOVE!" I screamed. I picked up speed. Going faster, and faster by the second. "COMING THROUGH!" I felt my body rush through Sephiroth's wing. He let out a scream of bloody murder.

"You chopped my wing," he said in a quivering voice. He fell down towards the ground, but I wasn't done yet. I dove towards the falling body, and was about to slice him, but he disappeared leaving only a feather.

I looked up to see him standing on top of the school building. He rose his hand into the air and yelled. "Sin Harvest!" A bright pink light surrounded my body. Then I felt hot, just as I had felt before. The spell Huey had casted was canceled out by Sin Harvest. I was falling to the ground as Sephiroth had, but I cannot fade out. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the feather Dark had given to me. _Please, give me strength._ Nothing was happening, I was falling coming closer, and closer to the ground. Then I felt hands, I looked up to see a man in a black coat. He brought me closer to the ground at a slow pace. Once my feet touched the ground he opened a bottle, and poured some of the liquid inside it into my mouth.

"Don't worry, it's elixir," he said. I felt my strength return. I stood to my feet, and looked at the man, he was a little taller than me.

"Sora?" I asked in a raspy voice. The elixir had left a bad taste in m mouth.

"Take this, I'm sure you'll need it," the man said as he vanished. A bottle of elixir sat in my hands.

"What the hell was that?" Sephiroth yelled.

"Don't ask," I said. "When your life is in danger!" I tucked the the elixir into my pocket and ran towards Sephiroth. He attempted to run, but I stomped on his foot preventing movement. I drove my Keyblade through his chest, and kneed him in the balls. Sephiroth grabbed his crotch, and fell to ground.

"I should have seen that coming!" he shouted. I slashed at him with my Keyblade, and he stood there taking every hit, then he disappeared.

"What the hell?" I said to myself. A wind brushed my neck, and then I felt his slash me in the back with his long, sliver blade. I fell forwards, my face smashed into the ground. I felt blood dripping out of my mouth. There was something hard in my mouth, I spit it out, and saw that it was my tooth.

"Sin Harvest!" Sephiroth yelled. A pink light surrounded him, but I threw my Keyblade at him before he could do anything, with that attack of his. Before I knew it he grabbed me by the shoulders, and kicked me in the balls.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. He threw me into the air, and grabbed me by the ankles, he started spinning me around. I was getting dizzy until he finally threw me to the ground.

"That does it!" I shouted. "THUNDAGA!" Lighting shot down from the light blue sky. Sephiroth shook with the shock, and fell to the ground. _Did I do that?"_

I reached into my pocket for the feather only to see it wasn't there. I plucked a feather off of my wing, and returned my Keyblade to it's original state. _Wait, Dark never showed me how to use the seal!_

Sephiroth stood to his feet and gasped. "No, your not. Please no!" His voice actually had fear in it. _Please, light combine with the darkness, and banish this evil force to the other world. _I opened my eyes, and found the Keyblade in my left hand, and the feather in the other. Both of them turned bright white. "What are you doing?"

The Keyblade shined and fused with the Keyblade, it went back to the way it had been when I first got it. **_Hidden Memories_**.

The tip of the Keyblade turned white. It shot through Sephiroth, and he fell backwards gripping his chest. "Did it work?"

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked. He looked at his wing, and saw the feathers were growing back. He started laughing, he chuckled loud. "Fool, you think this will do anything, you've healed me." I fell, and started crab walking backwards.

"Oh no," I said. I looked at his leg, and saw that it was turning to dust. Was this how the seal worked? "Oh, yeah!"

"What, do you wish to die?" Sephiroth asked as he rose his blade into the air. I poited at his left leg, and he saw it was changing. His right arm was disappearing along with it. His blade fell to the ground, and he started walking backwards. "No, what have you done, you fool!"

I stood up to my feet, and laughed. I moved my fingers around in a wizardy fasion. "I banish you!"

"You think this is over, you just watch! YOU WATCH!" he shouted.

"I'm watching, but northing's happening. He jumped at me and grabbed me with his left arm. He struggled, but I cloudn't escape. An explosion of fire bursted out of the ground. It surrounded me completely. The heat ran through my body. The fires calmed down after about a ten seconds, then I fell to the ground. I took the elixir out of my pocket, and drank half the bottle. My strength returned, I stood to my feet. _It's finally over. _I walked over to Max, and Huey. Their eyes were wide open, so they must've seen the whole thing.

"That was awesome man!" Max shouted.

"Yeah, you had us all worried when he knocked you out of the sky with that Sin Harvest spell, but you floated down easily, healed yourself, and went on," Huey said standing to his feet.

"Wait, the guy in the black coat did that," I said.

"Waht're you talkin about, we saw you with our own eyes in broad daylight," Max said. _Was I the only one who could see him, and if so... why?_ I walked over to Yumi, and tried to shake her awake. She wouldn't budge.

"Yumi, c'mon let's get to the Niwa house," I said under my breath. "Yumi?" I held her hand, and felt nothing. There was nothing, but coldness. I felt her chest, nothing, no heart beat or anything. "No, c'mon, please wake up!" Tears ran down my cheeks, "I loved you, why did this have to happen?" I started crying. I stood up and looked at her head, and saw a strange earring in her ear. I pulled it out, and placed it in my ear. "We'll always be together."

As soon as I placed the earing in the hole I had, the hand that I held it in burned with a red scar.

"Heal," I said, but the scar didn't go away. _That's strange._ I picked up Yumi's body. I noticed, her heart was beating again. I looked at her, a bright light shined from her body. She lifted out of my hands, and her feet touched the ground. The light faded, and in front of me stood Yumi.

A word escaped her mouth, a word that explained the feelings I felt for her. "Love."

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked hoping she would say no.

She looked deep into my eyes as if she were scanning my thoughts. "No, not at all." Suddenly, something ran through my mind. _Promise me, we'll always be... together._

"What?" I asked myself. Something was happening, my Keyblade had summoned itself. Another Key chain fell from the sky, and into my hands, it changed into a Keyblade, and a word ran through my head. _Oathkeeper._

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora finally reached the center of easter town, and there by the water fountain Donald, Goofy, Sally, and Jack stood.

"Sora!" Jack shouted. All the friends jumped at Sora.

"I'm so glad we all found each other!" Goofy shouted.

"I love the reunion and all guys, but we've got to get that Heartless, remember the Doctor?" Sora said as he dusted himself off.

Everybody backed off. Jack held out his palms and there the secret ingredients were. "Okay, all we've got to do is keep them away from..."

"So that's where the ingredients were," said a familiar voice from behind Sora. He turned around to see the Easter Bunny.

"Hey Mr. Bunny, you know about the ingredients?" asked Sora.

"Know them, I sold them for good Munny Kid, and the customer that bought these want them back,"the Bunny sdaid hopping towards Jack.

Sora whipped his head around. "JACK RUN!" Jack threw the ingredients at me, and ran in the other direction. "Whatever!" Sora dashed towards a large building that read the words: _City Hall._ He busted through the big yellow doors, "there's a sign of corruption in this town of yours!"

The people in the room looked at Sora with strange expressions across their faces. They were all bunnies.

"That's him boys!" a voice from behind him said. "That's the one who's taking the ingredients to our biggest sale!"

The bunnies all stood up from what they were doing, from eating carrots, or painting eggs. The all ran towards the door, and after Sora.

"Jack, why'd you have to give it to me!" Sora yelled as he dashed towards the others. "C'mon, we'll take the ingredients on the ship, that'll keep them away!"

Sora, and the others ran towards the forest of easter town, more, and more people chased after them. There was the tree, with a pumpkin on it, they drew closer and closer to the tree. The bunnies drew closer to the friends.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, go we'll take care of the mad bunnies!" Jack yelled.

Sora stopped running. "But guys."

Jack turned around, and yelled, "THUNDER!" He turned back, and looked at Sora. "It's okay Sora."

"Even if we don't make it, it was great to have a friend like you!" Sally yelled over the roar of the bunnies.

"Thanks guys," Sora said as he turned around, and ran into the tree just as Donald, and Goofy had. There was a purple ocean wave, and then they stood inside Halloween Town.

"Okay, it's not that far in the ship since it's in the graveyard," Donald said. The other two nodded their heads, and ran towards the graveyard. There the ship floated, Donald, and Goofy jumped on the ship, but Sora was taken down by something. He turned around to see a cute little pink bunny.

"Wow, I need to work out," Sora said laughing to himself. He pushed the bunny off of him, and stood to his feet. But out of the nowhere the bunny tackled him again, this time it had a scowl on it's face. "Look, I need to go!" The bunny stood on Sora's chest, staring at his face. It rose it's hand into the air, and threw a punch at him. "Ow, that hurt." _Wait, that hurt._ It continued to punch him, but he knocked the bunny off. "Finally." Sora reached into his pocket for the ingredients, but they were gone. He looked at the bunny, and in it's hand were the ingredients.

"Hah!" the bunny shouted. It was a girl bunny. It hopped away towards Halloween Town at a blinding speed.

"Oh no!" Sora shouted. He ran towards Halloween Town, leaving Donald, and Goofy on the ship. He lost the bunny, but had a good idea where he was going. He ran to Doctor Ficklstien's lab, and busted the door wide open.

"Too late Sora!" the high crusty voice of the doctor yelled. "The Anti has been created." Sora stared at the heartless type creature that sat on the table.

"That's it?" Sora asked as he laughed at the creature. "The heartless seem almighty powerful compared to that thing."

"Sora, you misjudge the creature's power," the doctor laughed. "Now, change into your second form!" The creature started to morph, to get bigger. It walked towards the boy with each step it grew larger, and larger. Sora jumped backwards and summoned his Keyblade. The silver shaft shined in the darkness in Halloween Town.

As the creature stepped out of the house, Sora's blood went cold. He'd seen this creature before, but where? It had piercing yellow eyes, stringy type hair moving so freely you'd think it was a wig of snakes. The muscular arms of the creature seemed like huge buildings, and in the center of its chest was a big hole, shaped like a heart.

"Th- that creature from before, from my dream!" Sora yelled. He was scared of the creature that stood before him. "You swallowed me before, and you'll do it again, won't you?"

"What's the matter Sora, do you fear the Dark Side?" asked a voice. I looked at the foot of the creature, and there stood the doctor, but he started changing. He morphed into a man who held a sword, a silver and gold sword. He had long black hair which ran down to his knees. He wore a purple shirt, black jacket, and black pants.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am Rowan, the Keeper of Souls, and it seems that yours, and this creatures soul has been connected!" the man shouted.

"Connected?" Sora asked. "What do you mean?" The man pointed his blade towards Sora, and a blast of electricity shot towards Sora. The Keyblade lifted itself only to absorb the power.

"Connected," the man said. "You can't harm this creature, you kill it, you die, it kills you, it dies."

"Why?" Sora asked. His Keyblade was still absorbing the energy.

"Geez kid, must I explain everything?" The man was getting aggravated. "I connected your soul so it wouldn't harm you!"

"Why!" Sora asked once again.

"Because... you need to stay alive, you hold the Keyblade, you need to lock the doors, for the power is finally starting to reveal itself. "Now, it's time for your test!"

"Test?" Sora asked. The man found Sora's talent to ask so many pointless questions very annoying. The Keyblade stopped absorbing energy, but now it started to release itself in a powerful way. Sora was surrounded by a ball of dark blue electricity. The ball suppressed on Sora's body causing even more energy to surge through him. "I, I feel more powerful, than before."

"Good," the man said. "Now you must go, but not without passing your first test." The man held his blade in both hands, and without warning, charged at Sora. He slashed Sora, but only to be blocked by the Keyblade before taking any damage. "The power I gave you, why don't you use it?"

"I won't take this power from somebody I don't know," the man said. Sora kept his blade up to keep the man's blade in check.

"Those fools thought I was a Heartless, but it turns out that I'm Rowan the most skilled Swordsman through out the worlds," the man said.

"Leave me alone," Sora said as he whipped his entire body around taking his Keyblade with him. He knocked the man clear in the stomach, and into the foot of the creature. _My soul is connected with my worst fear. _Sora ran towards the man, and threw his Keyblade, it hit the man right in the ankle.

"Grah!" he shouted as he stood to his feet. He walked towards him limping. Sora's Keyblade reappeared in his hands, which gave him another chance to strike the man down. "CURE!" The man shouted, he started running towards Sora again, unharmed. "Face it kid, I won't stop coming after you until you use the power!"

Sora backpedaled so he wouldn't get hit by any of his crazy attacks. "Take this!" Sora yelled as he drove his Keyblade through Rowan's chest.

"Cure," Rowan said as he kicked Sora away. "Kill me, you kill everybody you care about."

"Who are you truly?" Sora asked.

"Sora... I am your father," Rowan said as he picked Sora up by the neck.

"WHAT!" Sora screamed.

"Ha ha ha ha," Rowan laughed. "You fell for it, I'm only kidding." Sora didn't take the joke as funny as Rowan found it. He kicked Rowan in the stomach, and jumped backwards.

"No more," Sora said. Electricity ran through Sora's muscles, power ran through his veins, and energy ran in his blood stream.

"Finally, that power, unleashed!" Rowan yelled. Sparks of electricity surged through the surface of his skin. He slashed at Rowan and he was knocked back and was smashed into the creature's foot. _If your connect you should be able to hear my thoughts, right?_ The creature shook it's head, and Sora smiled. _Do you have a third form?_ The creature nodded it's head yes. _Go into your third form, and help me beat this guy._ The creature shook it's head yes once again, and started shrinking. _What are you doing? _

_My third form although my most powerful, is about the same size of your body_, This was all so strange. Ever since he got the Keyblade he had never communicated with anything, especially not something like a heartless telepathically.

Rowan started getting up, and saw the Anti shrinking. "Oh, crud."

The creature finally stopped shrinking, it's body was almost identical to Sora's except for the demon wings, and the black hair.

"Sora, what should I call myself?" the boy asked.

"I don't know," Sora said very surprised.

"Do you remember Ryan?" asked the boy.

"Yes!" Sora yelled startled.

"NO, you fool!" shouted Rowan as he grabbed the boy, and covered his mouth. "We need both of you, and he's more useful when he's clueless," he murmured afterwards. Sora couldn't hear what he was saying. Darkness surrounded the two, but Sora jumped at the two, hands out as if he were to hug them.

"Tell me, please!" he shouted, but they dematerialized before he got to them."No." He started crying, his Keyblade returned to it's original state. "Why, why did this have to happen, why did you guys come and visit me, if you didn't I'd still be in my room with Kairi. I didn't even get to give her the birthday present, the earrings I got for her. _The paopu earrings. The ones I made myself, from the Paopu fruit Riku gave me. _"Why did this have to go and happen! What would it be like, if I didn't have a destiny, what would it feel not to have met Riku, and Kairi, how would my life be, if I had opened my heart... to darkness."

_Darkness, darkness, darkness... _The voice in Sora's head rang like a bell. _Darkness, darkness, darkness._ Something was tampering with his heart, with his light.

_Are you looking for you light, light, light?_ Cloud.

_There is Darkness, in every heart._ Leon.

_Open your heart... to darkness. _Riku, or Ansem.

"Why," asked a voice. It started to rain, Sora looked up to see a man with a white coat. "We would've never been friends, how could you make a wish like that?"

"R- Riku?" Sora asked. He felt himself loosing air, the man was choking him, and then a shortage of air. He was punched, hard in the stomach.

"You're such a fool Sora," the man said. He threw Sora down to the ground getting mud all over his outfit. "Take these, it's about time you start, at least try to fight the heartless in style." The man handed Sora a brown paper bag.

"Riku, what is wrong with you?" Sora asked in a quivering voice. The man let out a horrible laugh, then disappeared.

_I don't understand, what's going on._ Sora walked towards the graveyard of Halloween Town, but there were still may questions unanswered, where's Jack, and Sally, what happened to the real doctor? He hopped onto the ship, and headed straight for his room.

"Everything okay Sora?" asked Donald leaning back in the seat.

"Yeah, I just need some time to gather my thoughts," he said walking into the back bedroom of the Gummi Ship.

He sat on the bed, and ran his hands through his hair. He opened the paper bag, and took out the clothes inside. There was a pair of black pants, a white shirt, and a black coat made of the same material as the Organization coats with a hood, unlike the Organization coat it only went down to his waist, a pair of black shoes, and black gloves with the finger tips cut off, and a silver metal circle on the back side. He put the clothes on, and laid back into the bed. He fell asleep in the next minute or so.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

---------------R-U-N-E---------------

"Why are you always causing trouble?" Yuffie asked. "Your going to get somebody hurt someday."

"Well, actually if those guys Dewy, and Louie don't count as being hurt when I snapped their arms did it?" Rune asked giving off a loud laugh. He sat on the bed not caring what trouble he was in.

"Look Rune, you may be my cousin, and all, but it doesn't give you immunity to getting in trouble," said Leon as he paced the room.

Rune looked at his older cousin's feet pacing back, and forth. "Cool off cuz, Blizzara!" Leon's feet froze. He couldn't move.

"Okay, that's not funny," Leon said. "Fira." The ice melted, giving himself mobility again.

"To me it was," said Rune giving off another laugh. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair, and rubbed his light blue eyes. He wore a pair of tan pants with a white shirt. "Hey cuz, I've got to go, see you around okay?"

Leon placed a hand on his younger cousin's shoulder. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

"Fine" Rune said as he opened the door, and left the small home. "Okay, time to cause some trouble." The twelve year old boy looked around, and saw some guy in a black rain coat. "I'll hit him, and he won't even see me because of that stupid hood covering his face. The man turned around the corner, and Rune chased after him. "Hey, where'd he go?"

"Looking for me?" asked a low energetic voice from behind the boy. Rune turned around to see the man in the black coat. He felt something on his face, and then... nothing.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I, Max, Huey, and Yumi all sat around the table. I now wore some of Dark's clothes. A purple Jacket, black shirt, and a pair of purple shorts. The shoes were black, and white which were just my style. Yumi wore a black top, and a pair of skin tight blue jeans. Max, and Huey wore the same clothes they had worn before.

"Thank you for letting us stay for dinner," I said. "But I think we've overstayed our welcome, and we must be on our way."

Yumi nodded her head yes, and picked up her purse. "I think so too, we were just looking for somebody, and it doesn't seem that that he's here or going to be here anytime soon."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, don't look at me."

"Yeah, we go where they go," Huey said. Everybody around the table laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I met you, and I hope you come to visit," Daisuke said. _Don't worry we will._ I thought to myself as I gave off a huge smile.

Yumi stared at me. "Really, I can't wait!"

"Um, what're you talking about?" I asked.

"Didn't you just say, don't worry we will?" she asked.

I looked at Yumi with a pale face. "No." She shrugged, and stood up from the table and walked towards the front door.

"Well, you see we really must be going," Yumi said opening the door. Max, and Huey stood up, and stood beside her.

I stood behind, and smiled at the three remaining people sitting at the table. "Thank you guys... for everything."

"Oh no problem, you rid us of Sephiroth, and his brother Krad. We should actually be thanking you," Daisuke said.

Mrs. Niwa stood up, and bowed. "Come back soon, okay."

All of us nodded our heads, and walked out the front door. It wasn't a long walk to the school since it was only down the block.

When we got in the ship, and sat in our seats, the first question I asked was, "are we there yet?"

"What, we didn't even leave yet, where are we going anyways?" asked Yumi.

Max shrugged, "maybe we should go back to Hallow Bastion or something." I looked out of the window of the Gummi Ship.

"Maybe Cid's back, hopefully he could give us a bigger Gummi Ship than this," Huey said. He pushed the button that said launch, and we were ready to take off. The ship made a loud noise, and the next thing you know, we were in the air. We were in the vacuum of space.

"Okay, let's o back to Hallow Bastion," Max said punching in a bunch of buttons. _I could pilot this thing if I had the manual._

Yumi looked at me, and laughed. "I'm sure you could." I raised my left eyebrow, and gawked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Yumi raised her eyebrow too. "But you just said that you could pilot this thing if you had the manual."

Max jumped int the conversation. "To be honest Yumi, I didn't hear him say anything."

"But, I was sure, I heard his voice," she said. "I- I'm gonna go lay down for a while, and relax my thoughts." She stood up, and walked towards the bedroom. Just as I did last time, I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in my seat.

I woke up about ten minutes later. "YO WAKE UP!" Max shouted. I jumped out of my seat, and fell backwards. The door behind me opened causing me to crash into the wall.

"My goodness, what do you people have against me!" I shouted. Yumi ran to the control panel.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Huey twisted knobs, and pushed buttons. "Everything is responding, but it could be since this ship was constructed of magic." I stood up, and stood besides Yumi. Our hands touched, and we both jolted away, I blushed.

"Let me guess, we're going to crash," I said calmly.

"If we don't land soon, yeah," Max said trying to control the steering wheel. A world appeared up ahead. It was Hallow Bastion.

"Max, take it down there!" shouted Huey.

"Everybody, hold on!" Max shouted. I hopped back into my seat, and buckled my seat belt. "It's going to be a bumpy landing!"

The ship went hurdling down towards the world at high speed.

"We can't slow down, we're gonna crash, Hold on!" Huey shouted.

Yumi pulled her wand out of her bag. "Huey, I've got an Idea, maybe if we cast stop at the same time we could stop the Gummi Ship from crashing!"

"It's worth a shot Huey, go for it!" Max shouted pulling the steering wheel. _ C'mon, you guys could do it. _

"STOPRAGA!" the two shouted at the same time. The ship stopped in its tracks, we were in the world, but about fifty feet in the air.

My heart was racing, and I'm sure everybody else's heart was too. "Okay, let's get out of here." I stood up, and spread my wings. "Who's going down first."

Max stood up, "you guy's have got to stay, and keep casting stop on the ship." I nodded my head, and picked Max up. I opened the door of the Gummi Ship, and jumped. I flapped my wings slowly, and came closer to the ground. I placed Max on the ground, and flew back up to the ship. I grabbed Yumi, and Huey, but just as I picked them up, the ship started falling again. As I moved closer to the door the powerful winds of the outside pushed against my body. We drew closer, and closer to the ground, but I jumped out, and flapped my wings as hard as I could. I looked down, and heard a loud crash. Then a fire. _That could've been us._

"I'll say," said Yumi. I looked at Yumi as I descended closer to the ground. I placed her and Huey down so they could walk on their own. "Now to put out this fire, BLIZZARD!" The whole place was covered in ice, and then. _CRASH!_ It all shattered. There was no fire, just the remains of what used to be.

"Maybe Merlin could give us a new ship," Max suggested.

All of us stared at Max, and shouted, "NO!"

"Okay guys, now we've got no ship so there's nowhere to go," said Yumi. "But, we might be able to get a ship around here somewhere."

"Like where?" Huey asked putting his staff away.

"Hey, maybe Cid's back," I suggested. Everyone shrugged, but agreed to look anyways. We were around the corner of Merlin's house so there wasn't much walking. My wings vanished like they had once done before allowing me to walk on balanced again.

We knocked on the door of the house, and waited for a while. It slowly creaked open, there was a man with blonde hair. We had never seen him before, he opened the door revealing him wearing pilot's goggles, with a plain white shirt, and blue pants. For some reason he carried a spear. He noticed me staring, and gave me a 'what the hell are you staring at look.'

Huey cleared his throat. "Hi, is Merlin home, we need another Gummi ship because our old one sort of... blew up!"

I leaned over to Huey's height. "I told you, we're not getting a ship from Merlin!"

"Merlin, hah. That guy tried to give you a ship!" the man asked.

Yumi giggled. "Well, he made us one from magic, but on it's second take off it crashed."

The man laughed. "That man couldn't get anything that has to do with technology right." The man stuck out his hand to me. "I'm Cid, you must be Ryan, Merlin, and Kairi told me a lot about you guys."

I froze. "Kairi's here!"

Yumi tapped me on the shoulder. "Why is Kairi so special to you?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Isn't it obvious, she's his girlfriend."

"She's my cousin."I looked at Cid as he shook Yumi's hand. "Cid, where is Kairi?"

He pointed up towards the stairs. "She's at the Baily with Leon."

I nodded. "I'll see you guys later!" I ran off towards the stairs, leaving the others behind.

When I reached the Bailey there was a girl trying to walk in through the door of the Bastion.

"Kairi?" I muttered. The girl whipped her head around, and showed me the face that I hadn't seen for three years.

"Ryan!" she shouted as she ran towards me. I ran towards her, and embraced each other in our arms. "I've missed you so much."

---------------S-O-R-A---------------

Sora woke up in a small bed. He stood up and opened the door of the room, and stepped out into the main room of the Gummi Ship.

Donald was at the wheel. "So your finally awake?"

Sora rubbed his eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Hallow Bastion," said Goofy. "We're gonna go say hi to Leon, and the others. Maybe ask around if anybody seen that Xemnas guy."

"Good idea you guys," Sora said as he plopped into the seat behind Donald. "We got a call from Chip, and Dale. We're heading there right after we come from Hallow Bastion."

"What's up at Disney Castle?" asked Sora.

"Nothing, they just want to see you again," Donald said laughing.

"Yeah, everybody's countin' on us to find the King," said Goofy.

Sora placed his head, in his hands. "Where is Jack, did you see him before we left?"

"No, after the call we were sort of in a rush to leave Halloween Town," Donald said. _Could Jack be alive, I'm so mad right now._

"Hey Sora, where'd ya get the new duds?" asked Goofy.

Sora looked down at his clothes, and saw the Organization type clothing. "Riku gave it to me."

Goofy looked at Sora with a confused stare. "Riku?"

Donald continued driving. "Are you sure it was Riku?"

Sora crossed his legs. "I'm sure, his voice was a little different, but I just knew it was him."Sora fell asleep in his chair right after what he had said.

---------------R-Y-A-N---------------

Cid lead us to a large room where a Gummi ship stood. As good as new, and as bigs as Memory's Skyscraper.

"I call it, the Sulpher Bottom," Cid said smiling at the giant Hotel sized ship.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's the only thing that came to mind," he said as he laughed a little.

"So... um, how much is it," Kairi asked.

"Oh, it's pretty cheep with all the expencive Gummi pieces I put into it," he said as he placed his fist over his mouth. "Cough... fifty...cough... thousand."

I jumped back, and started laughing. "Your kidding right?"

"I don't think this guy is the one to kid Ryan," said Yumi.

"If you can't afford it," Cid threw a key into Max's hands. He opened the doors. Max, and Huey dashed inside.

"No, I'll do anything, just name your price!" I shouted.

Cid rubbed his chin a little, and looked at us. "Well, you kids look nice, so I guess I'll let you pay off the debt so here's the deal, you have to let my nephew pilot the ship and it's yours, he's been practicing and I think he's about ready."

We all looked at each other. "Okay Cid, who's thins kid of yours?"

"LAN!" he shouted. A boy that looked about my age came from behind the Gummi ship. He wore a pair of blue shorts with, a white long sleeve shirt, a vest was worn unzipped over it. He also wore a blue headband, and carried a strange item in his pocket.. "He ain't my kid neither, he's my nephew, get it right."

Yumi laughed. "It's okay Cid, and thanks for the ship."

"You should actually be thanking Kairi over here, when we came back she had lot's to talk about you, I thought you was a nice kid so I gave this to you as a gift, just as long as my nephew pilot's the ship."

"You got it!" Kairi shouted. Yumi, and I smiled. I yawned.

"Okay, we'll continue our search first thing tomorrow, I'm tired right now," Yumi said. I yawned too, and nodded my head yes.

"Don't worry, Me, and the co-pilots will get you guys to another world while you slumber," Lan said. He pulled out a blue object from his pocket, and a voice came from it.

"Don't you mean, Megaman, and I, Lan?" the voice asked.

"What?" Yumi yelled startled.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce you to Megaman," Lan said as he brought the device closer to our faces. On the small screen was a man wearing a suit of blue armor.

"Hey guys, I'm Megaman," the man said. He looked just like Lan.

"Hi... Megaman," said Yumi. Kairi giggled, she had obviously met him before.

"Hi again Megaman, this is my cousin Ryan, the one I talked to you about before," she said. Lan held the device up to my face, I saw Megaman. He seemed so cheerful.

"Hello, Ryan," Megaman said.

"H- hi Megaman," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. I yawned again, my eyes were feeling heavy. "Well, I'm going to be now."

We walked unto the Gummi Ship. It was even bigger on the inside. Cid walked after us. "Well there's a bed room for each of you so that makes about seven bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen loaded with food, that'll give you enough for about a month There's also a drop ship in the engine room if there are any problems."

"Wow, thanks Cid," Kairi said. "You really worked your butt off building this ship huh?"

Cid blushed. "Well, anyways you guys better get your rest, you're growing kids, and you need your energy to fight no matter what." Cid started sniffling.

I walked over to him as he rubbed his eyes. I knew he was starting to cry. "Cid, what's wrong?"

"What, nothing. You guy's better be on your way," he said as he left the ship. _I wonder what was wrong with him. _

"I don't know, he might have lost something dear to him," said Yumi. _You know, I'm getting used to this. _

_Me too, but how'd we get this power?_

_Maybe our hearts got connected somehow._

_Maybe, just maybe._

"Well guys, I'm getting to bed," I said heading towards the bedroom. "Goodnight."

---------------?-?-?-?-?---------------

"I... I can't believe this," she said as Dragan sat on the bed beside her.

"Do you wish to become the way you used to be?" Dragan asked. She nodded her head yes weakly. He stood up off the bed, and a staff of pure white appeared in his hands. "Keeper of the Ages." The girl's body was wrapped in nothing, but light. She started to hover over the bed. The light faded, and what replaced the little girl that sat on the bed was a grown woman with blonde hair. She had green eyes, and wore a white rain coat. "So, are you going to leave?"

"If I let... you guys would be completely lost," the woman said as she stood to her two feet. "I must become whole again. I have a purpose just like you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

---------------M-I-C-K-E-Y---------------

Behind the King were the orbs of black from previously slayed heartless. "Okay Pete, we're on the third floor, ten more to go."

Pete collapsed from exhaustion. "Your Majesty, I don't know how you do it, but you sure are energetic."

"I've been to Castle Oblivion before Pete, I know my way around, but this time... I think the affects may actually be hitting me hard," Mickey said as he walked towards a large yellow door. "Pete?" Mickey turned around, a man in a black coat hovered over Pete. Mickey summoned Oathkeeper. "What are you doing with Pete?"

"Shut up," the man said. A dim light in his hand appeared, when it faded a broard blue sword was in the man's hands.

Mickey froze in his tracks. "Who are you?"

"You should remember me, you walked these very walls, and corridors," the man said. He brought the blade up close to the King's neck. Mickey started to sweat, he could almost feel the particles of the blade touching his silky fur.

"What do you want?" Mickey asked.

The man gave off a maniac laugh, and stopped. "I want you dead." He swung his blade, but it hit nothing, but air. "Where-- where did he go?" The man felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, and then another causing him to fall on all fours. The man's blade vanished. Mickey had kicked him in the neck. Mickey tucked his hands into his pocket.

"That all you got?" Mickey asked. "You Organization members may not know this, but the last attempt to create Kingdom Hearts failed."

"But, that was when Diz was alive, wasn't it?" the man asked. Mickey felt something in his stomach drop. _How did he know that?_ "Without Diz, or Ansem the superior's plot will rise. Nothing will get in our way this time, and with two Keyblade Masters it will grow even faster than before." The man stood up, King Mickey fell off of his back, and slammed into the ground. "We haven't sent much heartless because we're giving them a little break, but you'll see, tomorrow their tests will truly begin. We'll send armies of heartless crashing down upon their doors. But just think of this, as a sample." The man rose his two fingers, and the entire room filled with heartless. There was no breathing room, the heartless reached up to his chest, not even enough room to summon his Keyblade. "Have fun, and your friend is coming with me." The man vanished leaving Mickey in a room full of these black creatures. All of them jumped at him at once, there was still not enough room to summon his weapon. _Could... could this be the end?_

--------------R-Y-A-N---------------

I woke up in the dark room. My back hurt from the hard mattress I had been lying on. I stood up, and moved my feet to the side of the bed. I stood to my feet, and stretched, and yawned. I walked to the door of the room, and slowly opened it. On the other side was another dark room, everybody must've still been sleeping. I summoned my Keyblade, the gleaming light lit the entire room.

"Light," I muttered. The light remained, and I started to walk towards the cockpit. I opened the door, and there was Lan, using the main computer to pilot the ship. "Sup, Lan." The pilots seat leaned forward, and Lan fell forwards. "What the!"

Lan was out cold on the ship controls, and we were hurdling around in deep space. I dashed towards the co-pilot controls and flipped the switch which authorized me to take control. I placed the blue tooth headphones over my ears, and tried to come in contact with Cid. The screen in front of me read: _System Hacked._

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I jumped up from the seat and bumped into somebody behind me, I turned around to see a man in a black coat. "Wh- who are you?"

"A forgotten friend Ryan, a sleeping memory what you might say," he said. His voice sounded familiar, but not like an old friend. "Search your heart, for both of our memories."

There a a flash of white light, and a split second later I found myself standing in the middle of a dark meadow. _Where am I?_

"Welcome to the meadow of endings Ryan," the man said as he appeared in front of me. He summoned a Keyblade, it was black with a dark heart dangling off the end of it. I summoned Oathkeeper.

"It's time Ryan, your memories, will return. But the question is... are you worthy of them."

Ryan charged towards the man. The man charged towards Ryan. Their Keyblades clashed, and then...


	18. Chapter

The End of Part One

Well people that is the end of Sleeping Memories. I hope you enjoyed this story, but don't get comfy there are more to come. If you want to find out what happens in this battle e-mail me because it won't be mentioned until the middle of the second book. Well once again, I hope you've enjoyed this story, and I hope you enjoy this bonus chapter... here we go.

Bonus Chapter

The Fall of Oblivion

_Donald... GOOFY! Where are you? _The two were nowhere to be seen. Sora stood in the center of the dark meadow by himself, shivering. He placed his hood over his head so he wouldn't get to cold.

"Sora," a voice said from behind him. He whipped his body around to face the form that said his name. It was him, the boy from Halloween Town, he had wings.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I'm one of the Key's, one of the key's that are missing. If I die you die, and vice versa." Sora was lifted off the ground, he looked up and saw solid ground, he was falling fast. He crashed, but it wasn't painful he didn't feel anything.

"The world that never was... what!" Sora asked jumping to his feet.

Thirteen people in black coats appeared around him, he summoned his Keyblade and jumped towards them. With a single swipe of his Keyblade, they all fell.

"The thirteenth order, finally destroyed," he murmured to himself.

"It's not that easy child," said a voice. A man stepped out of the shadows. He wore the hood over his head just as Sora did. "We are still alive, and well."

"Xe- Xemnas?" Sora asked.

The man lifted his index finger, and nodded it back and forth. "Don't insult me."

"Who are you?" Sora asked. "My name... is..."

More to come in the next story titled

Kingdom Hearts

The Fourteenth Order


End file.
